Xmen Evolution Season 5
by Evil Tree
Summary: My Season 5. After Apocalypse, many mutants have lost their fear and are coming to Bayville. With new friends enemies and conflicts on the horizon, how will the X-men cope? Contains characters form the series, Nex X-men, my own OC's and many more
1. Mercury Rising 1

**This fic is set after season 4 and Apocalypse's defeat. I will try to fit in characters to their own personalities and powers but tell me if I make a mistake. Many characters will be packed in so enjoy. Second fanfic, I'm on a roll :D**

**X-men Evolution fic - Chapter 1**

**Mercury Rising - Part 1**

Bayville. A peaceful place for all people of all communities. That all changes within a matter of days. When mutants were revealed to the world after the sentinel fight, Bayville had become noticeably less friendly to it's neighbours. And not just Bayville. All over the world anyone of any race, colour or relation was a target for mutant hatters both official and unofficial. But overall Bayville was considered the worst of it as it housed on of the largest concentration of mutants know to man, the X-men. Some thought it was their powers of sheer luck that kept the concealed for so long, and accepted after they were show to the world. To all mutants and humans alike, it was seen that the X-men were safe, and other mutants weren't.

However, one day something amazing happened. Before this day, mutants feared for their lives. Before this day, they doubted their future. Before this day, they had abandoned all hope. The day happened when a two millennium year old mutant, known as Apocalypse, tried to dominate the world by turning everyone into a mutant. When the sentinels failed all hope seemed lost, humans and Mutants alike had nowhere to turn to. Then, out of the dismay, they X-men rose. Even against nightmare versions of their friends, mentors and family, they didn't surrender. On the brink of defeat, one member with a power that plagues her like a curse used it with all the good in her heart. Rogue fought and together the X-men won.

This started it. The most unfortunate mutant known to the X-men saved the world. Mutants then began to feel it. Their fear vanished like the Apocalypse threat, their doubt lifted like the morning fog and their hope came rushing back, like a waterfall breaking free from it's river. A single, simple mutant, one that could have been anybody saved the world. Spiderman was powerless to stop it, Iron-man and the Fantastic four couldn't do a thing and Shield, one of the greatest superpowers on earth, failed. Some mutants no longer thought they were cursed, no longer thought they were useless and were determined to show the world that. Could this new breath of power and soul make peace and prosperity for all, or could it result in a war like no other?

* * *

A T.V. was changing channel, one second static, then a man in a suit in a studio. Behind him was box saying 'Mutant Immigration'. It was the news and as usual for Bayville news, it involved mutants.

"_Our top story tonight"_ The man said _"Is the ongoing mutant immigration. Ever since the mutant terrorist known solely as Apocalypse was defeated by the hands of the X-men, the town Bayville has met increasing numbers of mutants moving and living in the town. This is causing quite a stir with local people and authorities to as far as the white house. We hand over to our field reporter Kim for more. Kim."_

The screen changed to a woman with various police officers and people, most likely mutants, behind her.

"_Thank you Frank. As you can see, the recent explosion of Mutants moving to Bayville has had to be monitored by the police. Already, riots from anti-mutant activists and mutants alike have caused major damage and some injury. I've been allowed special permission to interview some of the people here today."_

The screen switched to a man in his late forties. _"I'm not a mutant but one week ago my son started to change colours. I'm moving for him."_

"_And why do you think Bayville is the best choice?"_ Kim asked.

"_Those X-men have shown that mutants can not only survive in this world but thrive. I think moving to Bayville will be best for my son."_

The screen changed again to a teenage boy with pale skin and a horn on his forehead. _"The rest of the world hates us. I was kicked out of my home town, even by my parents. In Bayville it will be different."_ The camera turned to Kim.

"_But not all people are happy with the mutants coming."_ a policeman was next.

"_With mutants coming in there will surly be an increase in disturbances. And I don't just mean the mutants. There are groups of anti-mutant protesters causing property damage and fires. Either way, with more mutants I expect an increase in crime, we're already stretched thin, trying to get a hold of the situation."_

Next was a African woman with a baby in her arms. _"Many of my neighbours, good friends, have left because of _Them_."_ She spat the word _"How can I raise my family with freaks like them running around."_ She clutched her baby tighter. Then it went to a man with stubble and a grey coat.

"_I don't care if these X-men defeated Apocalypso or Apache or whoever he is, mutants were a trouble then and they are a trouble now. Can't you forget all the misery they caused us. There are no good mutants."_ He ran up to the Camera and held it. _"Everybody listen, your not safe, your family isn't safe as long as those mutants live"_ Two police officers grabbed him and pulled him away. _"The police are blind, the government is blind. They need to be locked up!"_ He got free and ran to the camera. _"Death To The Mutants!"_ Static. The picture was gone. The studio was back in view with Frank.

"_Kim? Are you there?"_ He put his finger to his earpiece, and relaxed a bit. _"Don't worry. She's fine but that's one camera fee out of my pay check."_ He chucked a bit before retuning. _"Anyway, continuing with our story, five hours ago Senator Robert Kelly spoke out to the president and fellow senators about the situation in Bayville and in the rest of the world. Now unfortunately we don't have footage but we have heard from the president that the discussion is ongoing without either side gaining ground. Without a real conflict the matter remains in debate. And now onto a new research that could mean an end to-"_

Black. The T.V. was turned off. It was in a grocery store with three large men around it, the one behind the counter was the owner. Outside it was early evening, although very dark and raining hard.

"Phht. Stinking mutants think they can do whatever they want." The shopkeeper said, with nods from the other two.

"Yeah" one said, he had dark skin and a thick coat "We were here first, why should we make way for them?"

"Actually, they say this Apocalypse was around at the Egyptians' said a rather timid looking man with a baseball cap that was way to small for him. 'If that's true than maybe mutants were here-"

"Now listen here" the shopkeeper said "humanity was here long before those mutants. Someone might get the idea you aren't against the freaks. You wouldn't want that would you?" Baseball cap just shook his head.

At that moment a girl came into the store, dripping wet. She had a thick hooded coat, jeans with gloves and a scarf that went around her head, making only her eyes visible. Generally, she looked like she didn't want anyone to see her face. Unfortunately for her, she didn't hear the discussion that was taking place. If she had, she would have gone to another store. She tried not to get noticed, putting bread, milk, some fruit in her arms in a hurry. Thick coat saw her and notified his friends.

"A thief?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Shopkeeper said, eyes narrowing. Baseball cap began to go around to the door without her noticing. She dropped a box of cereal and was bending to pick it up when thick coat grabbed her hand.

"Alright missy, your gonna have to pay for that." She moved her head to look up, but quickly looked to the floor. _"Don't let them see you"_ she thought.

"I…have money, if you can just let go-" He pulled her up, causing her to yelp.

"That's what they all say, now stay still-" she pulled back, glove coming of her. Thick coat looked at her hand. "Muttie!" He threw a punch, sending her backwards. She slammed into a display of cans, hard. Stumbling up she tried to get to the exit, only for baseball cap to block her.

"Please, I have money, I just want food. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"All you mutants are here for trouble" the Shopkeeper walked towards her "that's what it's been from the start, your kind cause us endless misery." and with a mad look in his eyes, only feet away from her he said "Lets put you out of yours."

She saw it coming. In long strides she ducked past the shopkeeper and jumped over the counter. Still running she headed to the back of the store.

"She's in the back storage." Shopkeeper smiled to his partners "the back door is looked, we've got her." They prowled towards the back of the shop, each one, even Baseball cap, with dark intentions. They entered the back, one corridor, two stacks of shelves on either side completely full. She was trapped. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. But as they looked down the concrete grey path, she was gone. All that was there was her coat, jeans, in fact all of her clothes. Puzzled Thick coat moved to inspect the pile of fabric then moved to the door and tried the handle, nothing happened.

"She didn't come through the door, but she might've gone under." he growled.

"Lets get outside" Shopkeeper said "since all her clothes are here she won't be too hard to find." he flashed a wicked smile. It appeared to baseball cap that Shopkeeper was getting more disturbing by the minute. "You two go outside and check, I'll stay here, she has to come back for her clothes." Both Cap and Coat now had doubts about ever coming here again. The two headed outside by the front door, not bothering to unlock the back, and Shopkeeper went back to the counter.

If Shopkeeper had stayed he might have stopped her from putting her clothes back on and walking out the back door. She just finished putting her gloves on and then unlocked the door. She walked out into an alleyway, forgetting about putting on her scarf to hide her face and felt the harsh rain cruelly beating down on her, "_Free"_. Or so she thought.

"Down there" came a voice, loud and angry. The mutant girl looked up the ally she had stumbled into. A 4x4 was coming down at top speed, people hanging out the side and lights flaring. _"Shit"_ she thought, her face was showing. "It's a muttie boys, a girl!"

"Lets get her!"

"Yeah, come on Gene-Joke!"

"Ram her!" The car accelerated down the ally, knocking over bins and splashing dirty puddles all over. The mutant knew she had only one chance, she ran down the ally, the 4x4 gaining on her. The anti-mutant gang had got out baseball bats and were swinging them outside the car. Still she was running, they became meters, feet, inches away. Just when they would have hit her the ally stopped. The mutant sharply turned onto the street they had entered, a hair's breadth separated her from the car. While she continued to run away, ducking past various people on the street, the car swerved to break, but it was too much. At such a speed the car couldn't stop and swerved, hitting into a lamppost by the passengers side.

"My ride" the diver screamed "that freaks gonna pay! Get the mutant!" They all got out of the car and started to chase her. Everyone around knew what was happening, but none moved or made any attempt to call the police. They were ever too scared or didn't care. Maybe even both, for no human would help this mutant tonight.

* * *

"Welcome back, the institute has been a bit empty without you two." Ororo Munroe, A.K.A. Storm, said to two girls who were accompanying her.

"It's good to be back" Rahne replied 'I was watching the news, is everyone alright after Apocalypse?"

"Yes, they are fine." Storm answered, although it was only a half truth. She had noticed the professor was getting worried and Rogue and Kurt were still troubled about mystique. Other than that everyone seemed fine.

"Miss Munroe, can't you do something about this rain?" Jubilee wailed, as they walked down a street at early evening in the poring rain. Both former new mutants had coats with hoods on and Storm had an umbrella

"No. Your parents requested we head back to the institute discreetly. You know they are worried about the recent events. Your lucky they're allowing you back as it is." The two said no more. They had seen the news of the increasing violence in Bayville. There was even reports of bombs.

Suddenly and ear-splitting screech wailed through the street, knocking everyone out of their daydreams. Then came the crash that was just as loud. Everywhere people were muttering "What was that?", "Is anyone hurt?" and "Sounds like a car." Rahne, eyes narrowing, pulled up her hood so no-one could see her face as she partially transformed. Some may notice her legs and back twisting out of shape, but they were to fixed on where the sound came from, except Ororo who was just as curious as Rahne. By transforming just a bit, Wolfsbane could hear much further than anyone else. Soon she was hit by endless waves for voices.

"Wahhhhh…"

"Don't cry darling, hush hush…"

"Man I would want to be the one that talks to the insurance."

"Tell me about it, this one time…"

"Is anyone hurt…"

"I think I'm stuck…"

"My ride, That freaks gonna pay! Get the Mutant!"

At these words Rahne went back to her human form, wide eyed and alert.

"That car that crashed was chasing a mutant!" she told Jubilee and Storm. At first Jubilee was surprised she had heard that when she hadn't, but quickly got over that, turning sharply to her mutant mentor.

"We have to help that mutant!" she pleaded, Storm remained silent for a moment then shook her head.

"I will help the mutant, you two stay here out of sight. Rahne, where exactly was the- Rahne?" Storm looked around and finally saw her running in the direction of the rioters. "Uhh, Jubilee don't get any-" She was gone too. Ororo sighed and ran after them "Now I remember why it was quiet at the institute without them."

I said no Human would help her, I didn't say anything about Mutants.

* * *

The mutant heard the shouts and the footsteps of about ten people chasing after her. _"I should have never gone in the shop. It's not like I need anything from-"_ She stopped at a corner. Around a corner came another car, with just as many people, a few wearing hockey masks. She was surrounded. Panicking she ran down the corner she took, until she found it to be a dead end with a tall brick building with no windows, no escape.

The car stopped at the end of the ally and blazed its lights on her through the rain. She turned around to cover her face and skin, and to not see it coming. The gang come towards her with crowbars, bats and pipes, laughing at the pain they will inflict. Panting, she backed to a corner and closed her eyes, fear gripping her like a vice.

"Ok, muttie, you asked for it by just coming here. But my ride, now it's personal!" The crowed chanted. He raised the bat. She closed her eye's tighter. A roar stopped the chanting. A roar made the bat wilder hesitate. The haters looked around to see a drenched dog, large enough to be a wolf on the car that blocked the way.

"Someone move that mutt of my ride!" one of them said and the wolf ran towards them and knocked him over "Get this thing of me!" More people came and grabbed a hold on her, only to be thrown of when the wolf morphed into a werewolf like being. Rahne growled at the mob.

"It's another one! Get it!" The Mutant risked a glance at what was happening, the car lights reflecting of her skin for a moment. She wanted to help, but was too fear stricken to do anything. The mob forgot her and when to Rahne. One rose a hockey stick to hit her only to notice when he swung down most of it was blown off.

"I hope your not trying to hurt my friend her, are you?" Said a voice. The haters looked to see a girl with what could only be described as fireworks coming out of her hands that seemed unaffected by the rain. Jubilee pointed her hands towards them and they were overwhelmed by the brightness and the heat. The mob started to run back out of the ally.

"They're all freaks!"

"Let's run for it!"

"We wont forget this!"

Finally they had gone either by foot or the car. Out of the corner came Storm with a set frown on her face.

"What have I told you two? Running off into a situation that may have gotten you killed, I would never have thought you would do something so stupid!"

"Forgive us miss" Rahne said transforming back into her usual form "but if we didn't, then she might have been killed." Ororo looked behind then to the corner with the girl. She was slumped on the floor with her back to them and was deadly silent. The only noise in the ally was Storm's footsteps towards her and the constant rain hitting them all.

"Are you alright?" she asked, the girl remained silent "don't be frightened." Storm's soothing voice was unlike any other. She put her umbrella above the mutant stopping the rain. She reached her hand down to her shoulder, but the Mutant pulled away, shaking her head.

"No! Don't…don't look at me." it was less than a whisper, more like a breath.

"Don't worry. We're mutants too. We just want to help." The girl turned her head towards them. Everyone's eyes widened and Jubilee let out a short gasp. The girl had wet red hair that clung to her skin, but it was the skin that was surprising. She had completely silver skin that contrasted with her red hair. She looked like she had eyes but there were no pupils, irises or whites, just silver. Her expression was a mix of fear and surprise. As she looked at her saviours she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, it was them who picked the fight."

"But-" Storm put her finger to the girls lips before kneeling down to her.

"What is your name?" It wasn't a demand. It was too calm and collected.

"Ce-Cessily Kincaid."

"Cessily. That's a lovely name." Ororo felt Cessily's cheek "you look like you've been through a lot. If you would come back to the institute would you mind talking about it?" Realisation dawned on Cessily's face.

"Institute? Then you're the X-men?"

"Yes." The silver girl frowned.

"No." she raised her hand and started to get up "thanks for the help but I need to-"

"Come on girl." Jubilee cried, grabbing her by the arm "it's no bother, we insist. Me, Miss Munroe and Rahne were just heading there. We can get you something to eat if you like?" Seeing as how she had no choice, Cessily nodded.

"Ok, one night wouldn't hurt."

"That's good to hear" Storm replied "We'll take you there." Cessily moved to put her scarf on and hood up but Ororo stopped her "Don't fear. We're with you."

"If it's all the same Miss Munroe, I would prefer if…"

"Ok then. Come along." The trio, now a quartet, made their way to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. _"One night"_ the newcomer thought _"Just one night and that's it."_ But she couldn't be more wrong. For Cessily would be the first of many to join the X-men. And like them she will lift the fear of mutants, for good or bad remains to be seen.

**And that's the first chapter. If you have an opinion or something better I could add, just tell me in a review, I really appreciate them**

**Please review, updates may be slow so, just warning you :D**


	2. Mercury Rising 2

**New chapter, YAY! Hope everyone has had a great Christmas and tonight a new year. Here is the next part in Cessily's story, it's a bit shorter than my last chapter, but I hope the content makes up for it**

**Enjoy :D**

**X-men Evolution fic**

**Mercury Rising - Part 2**

Kitty Pride, otherwise known as Shadowcat was sleeping in he room at the Xavier institute, her home. She was enjoying herself until…

"BRING…BRING…BRING…" her alarm clock sounded.

"_Stupid alarm"_ she thought _"Can't you tell it's Sunday?"_ She groggily moved her hand to her bedside table and silenced it, not without knocking over various pictures, nik-naks and other such things on the floor. With the noise gone, she went back into half sleep. She was just dropping off when she heard a voice.

"Kitty, wake up kitty cat." It was a girlish, hyper voice that Kitty tried to ignore.

"It's Sunday…leave me alone." she mumbled not opening her eyes. Her rude awakener only just heard it.

"Fine, if your gonna be like that." the unknown voice was silent for a moment which made Shadowcat suspicious. She opened her eyes. "This'll wake you up." she looked around next to her pillow and on her bed were small orbs glowing brighter by the second. Kitty's eyes widened as Boom-Boom's bombs exploded on her bed. Kitty coughed as smoke and pillow stuffing filled the room.

"What was that for Tabitha?" she screamed.

"Just needed to wake you up kitty cat." Boom-Boom relied in her usual voice.

"Argg! What for?" Tabitha opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Y'know I forgot!" Kitty growled as she flopped onto her bed. Not only had she woken her up on a day with no homework where she planned to just lie in all day, her bombs had made her bed hair even worse. "Now I remember." _"Finally" _"Jubes and Wolfgirl are back." Kitty shot up at that.

"Jubilee and Rahne?"

"That's what I said."

"Oh I missed them."

"Yeah, but there's something else. On their way here a mutant was attacked by some boneheads and they saved her." Kitty gasped.

"Was she hurt?"

"I don't know, they arrived last night and that's all I heard." There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kitty said. A puff of smoke followed by a blue devil went on top of her bed, just inches from her. "Kurt, would you stop spreading that disgusting smoke!"

"I knocked this time didn't I?" Kitty relaxed. She was slightly grateful as one time Kurt just poofed into a room she was still dressing. Luckily his blue fur his the bruises of the same colour. "Anyway I heard about the girl that was chased all night and when I heard Tabitha make her entrance I bet she knew."

"Your amazing blue wonder." Boom-Boom commented. "Anyway I don't know much about it either."

"So lets find out." Kitty commented "Lets see what Jubes and Rahne say." they both nodded and Tabitha went out. Kitty was about to get dressed, but Kurt was still in the room. "If you would?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." he poofed away.

* * *

Cessily meanwhile had spent the night in one of the mansions spare rooms. At the moment she was sat with the professor, Storm and Wolverine in the professor's office with a cup of coffee. She had taken off her coat and under it was a simple reddish pink top.

"So Cessily, is that the whole event?" Xavier asked.

"Yes." She replied, looking into her cup, not once glancing at the professor.

"This is troubling. A large Anti-mutant mob and no-one even lifted a finger to stop them. Police reports even state there was no disturbance."

"So even the local authorities are against us." Logan growled.

"They might not know Logan." Storm theorised. "They may not have evidence."

"Evidence! They were screaming 'kill the mutant' so loud even the president couldn't ignore them!" Cessily couldn't help but giggle at the comment. Logan smiled. "She likes my jokes, can we keep her Chuck?" At this Cess went silent and put her head back down.

"Sorry, I've probably taken up too much of your time" she grabbed her coat "so if you have everything you need I'll be of now-"

"Now hold on kid." Wolverine went to her. "Why the rush?"

"You wouldn't know, would you." she said harshly. Logan was taken back. _"What does she mean?"_ Logan thought.

"Cessily, could I persuade you to reconsider?" the professor asked.

"No, I need to go." She went out the door and Ororo followed her, concern was written across her face.

"What do you think that was about Chuck?"

"I'm not sure. Without probing her mind I felt she was almost feeling…out of place. She felt angry when you didn't recognise why she was leaving. Hold on." Professor X put his hand to his head and called out. _"Storm, is it ok with you if I view your conversation with Cessily. I'm wondering how I can help her."_

"_That is fine professor, but don't probe her mind."_

"_I was never planning to."_

_

* * *

_

Cessily at the moment knew Miss Monroe was following her. _"Why don't they understand?"_ she thought. She was walking down the halls of the institute when a group of the residents, two of them were the ones that helped her last night, appeared on the stairs.

Kitty, Tabitha and a non-holographic Kurt took one look at the new arrival and their eyes widened. Who wouldn't be stunned at a girl made of some sort of mercury. However, they stayed friendly and went to greet her.

"Hey there." Kitty welcomed "Rahne and Jubilee said you were Cessily, right?"

"Yeah." the silver girl replied simply, her blank eyes landing on them for a second. She stopped and looked back at them. They were staring at her, not in the way people would stare at her metal body, but more like they're expecting something.

"What?" she asked giving up.

"We were wondering if you would go shopping with us. Sorry to sound offensive but that coat does nothing for your hair."

"I know, but it was all I could get in a hurry." she said with a huff.

"The mall nearest here sells these denim jackets in red, black, blue of course and too many to count."

"Really? I've been looking for one of those." Cessily had changed from her shy almost reluctant nature and now sounded like any other girl at the institute.

"Yeah, we can get a load of stuff for you." Cessily was silent. She was now back to when she was leaving the professor. Her warmth and spark were gone and she became as cold as the metal she was.

"I'm not staying, you realise that don't you?" Her words stuck the young mutants like a bucket of cold water.

"Why not?" Kurt asked "we don't mind what you look lik-"

"It's not that!" she snapped, frown plastered on her face.

"Then what is it?" Said a voice behind her. Cess turned to see Strom, she had forgotten she was following her. "what is it that stops you from staying here?" Cessily, giving up sat down on the stairs.

"Before my powers manifested I was an only child, living with my parents and going to school. I was even a cheerleader-"

"Let me guess." Tabitha interrupted "you were 'friends' with a jock" the friends was finger quoted "you attended every party every year and you were in at least one cat fight."

"NO!" she shouted, then regained herself "well…some of that, yes." everyone could tell she was blushing, even with her skin "Anyway, it started after a home match."

"Where are we?" Ororo asked.

"Portland, Oregon."

* * *

_The scene fades to outside a school. Many people are coming out of the sports field including a group of cheerleaders and football players. Amongst them was a girl with light skin and red hair._

"Our footballers won another match, we had been on a losing streak and were now rising."

_Most of the boys were around the red haired girl congratulating her._

"Most people said that it was my skills that brought them the victories."

_One of the cheerleaders, a black haired girl was frowning._

"Some people were even considering me as lead cheerleader. The current one didn't like it."

_One of the jocks talked to the girl about a party, but she shook her head and said she had a very overdue homework. Then she walked off._

"They were having a victory party. Said they knew they were going to win with me there. But I refused to come, had a coursework a week overdue that my teachers and parents were bugging me about."

_The black haired cheerleader said she couldn't attend and went down the same street as Cessily. The scene skips to a house. The kitchen lights and a bedroom light is on. The bedroom is next to a tree with all the branches near the window cut short._

"My house too big for me and my parents, but we found something to do with each room. My room had a tree near it. My dad cut the branches near my window cause I snuck out too many times." Cessily gave a smile which the others returned.

_The cheerleader was in the tree, phone out looking into her room that was filled with posters and fairly useless things. Cessily was working on a desk in her pyjamas._

"The current cheerleader captain was spying on me from that tree, probably looking for something to blackmail me with. It all started just before dinner."

_Her mother called from downstairs. Cessily turned to say she will be down in a minute. The cheerleader captain saw something shine on her face as she turned._

"I noticed in my mirror that my skin was turning silver."

_She looked at her bedside mirror, horrified._

"It then spread and I panicked."

_Her silver skin reached all of her face and arms. Cessily was terrified. Her body started to move and distort the more she panicked. The girl in the tree saw all of this. She too was surprised. She recorded all of it on her phone. Cessily was screaming now. Thrashing her body around her room as she fell apart. Her screams became gurgled as her throat began to melt like the rest of her._

"Mum and Dad heard me and came up to my room. I was just about a puddle on the floor." Cessily was now talking with a choke in her voice. Her head was held low and she hugged her knees, it was obvious to everyone she was pained at this experience.

_Her dad knocked on the door as to what is happening. She tries to say "Don't come in", but it sounded inhuman and, to that point, a lie. Her father opened the door and was horrified. In the puddle of mercury Cessily desperately cried out "Please… Daddy… help me!". Next her mother came and screamed. Cessily continued to cry out, her body like a bubbling pot, when her mum took control. She kneeled down to her daughter and said to calm down. Cessily continued to stay as a puddle. Calm down. Cessily started to move less and hear more. Calm down. Cessily did so and began to reform into herself. Now a girl made of liquid metal. Her clothes had come off from her transformation so now she was lying on the floor, naked, staring up to her parents in fear, or herself and of them._

"Once I came back together, the captain went away, with the whole incident on film."

_The cheerleader got down from the tree, but not without making some noise. Cessily ran to her window, keeping her arm on her chest and saw the jealous captain run off._

"By morning, everyone had seen it and there was a huge mob outside our house."

_People were screaming outside Cessily's former home. Among the people were her own friends. Packing her clothes, the newborn mutant ran out of the back and managed to evade the mob._

"After I got out of town I hitched a ride on a truck heading for Bayville. I know big coincidence, but it wasn't. It was packed with other Mutants all heading there. Turns out there're loads of them across the country. After a while I made it to Bayville."

"But that doesn't explain why you can't stay here." Kurt announced "I mean look at me-" She glared at him.

"Yes it does. All mutants I went here with knew that they weren't good enough for the X-men. Either their powers are useless, fatal or in my case" down her cheeks came tears of metal. "have no humanity. The trucks take all the money mutants have and don't feed them across the journey. We all begged for food but it was a few days before they finally gave in. It was in those days that I noticed that despite wanting to eat…I was never hungry. I went through the whole journey without having a crumb."

"But wait" Strom exclaimed "in your incident last night you were going to that store for food."

"I still eat food…it makes me feel more human." Everyone there fell silent. They too were feeling her pain. She got up, metal tears still streaming from her face. "All mutants know they can't be X-men. I don't even want to be and X-man!" she was screaming now "Everyone knows that to be one of you they have to have strong powers, helpful powers and to be human enough." She ran out the front door, angry and tearful.

"Wait, Cessily!" Ororo ran after her. The rest of the mutants were silent. Cessily's words had shaken them. One by one they looked at each other, then took off. They were going to help her.

* * *

In the midst of the story, Storm forgot that the professor was seeing and hearing all she was. As the former made her way to the hurt mutant, Xavier cut the connection.

"So what's the deal?" Logan asked. Professor X, retold the story and Wolverine's expression darkened "sounds like the kid's been through hell."

"Indeed, I hope storm can get to her."

"Actually, she did have a point. The school can only take so many mutants, and besides the odd hero work we can't really help the other mutants coming in."

"Agreed. But there may be a way we can help."

"Maybe, but if we don't do something soon, all the mutants in Bayville and beyond are going to think were not as good as we claim."

"And if they think that they may lean towards Magneto's ideals, or someone else's. But we have other worries. Cessily for one and these mutant transports that brought her here. If someone would find out about them they could make easy abductions or gang strikes. Personally I doubt it's limited to trucks."

"Yeah, trains and ships too." Logan began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Wolverine stopped and turned to Xavier.

"You're the telepath." the professor smirked.

"Ok, but give Storm and the others time to talk to her." Weapon X nodded and went off. Professor X wheeled his way to his window, looking in the direction of Bayville, thinking of all the mutants in this town and the world.

"_How can I help you all?"_

_

* * *

_

While professor Xavier was pondering this, at an all too familiar store an all too familiar gang were going inside. The leader of the gang went up to the shopkeeper.

"Have the new stock arrived?" he asked, a sinister motive behind his words.

"All but the Catharine wheels."

"Preparing for the fourth of July early?" The shopkeeper smiled and led them to the back of the store. Some new crates were in the middle. Using a crowbar the leader of the gang opened the crates to reveal guns, grenades, flamethrowers, all sorts of weapons. And in the centre of it all, a bomb.

"Good it's all here." the leader smiled.

"So what does your boss plan on doing?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Mr Creed has found a good target." he held out a picture of a run down house. "We heard this is a hangout for a load of those gene-jokes and tonight the Friends of Humanity will make them pay." the leader handed the corrupt shopkeeper a large wad of money and then monitored to his gang who began to pick up the weapons.

"Thank you for shopping here."

"Your welcome, if all goes well we might even be regulars." both fiends smiled at each other, imagining the carnage they could inflict.

**And that's all for now. If you think any characters are off or you have a good idea, just tell meWorld...the time has come to push the button. That review button to be precise, I really appreciate those reviews**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and are waiting for more :D**


	3. Mercury Rising 3

**I'm So so sooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner. With school and my other fic I have been writing my time to imagine and write has been short. Anyway, better late than never so here is my longest chapter yet**

**Enjoy :D**

**X-men Evolution fic**

**Mercury Rising - Part 3**

Ororo Munroe a.k.a. the X-man Storm had followed Cessily to a rather run down part of Bayville. She had followed he part on foot and part flying. As she followed on she allowed herself to look around. She saw lots of people, some obviously mutants, wearing dirty or ragged clothes and holding on to few belongings.

"_Is this where all the immigrating mutants go?"_ she thought as a few eyed her with disgust. She had heard various reports about a place like this, known to people as Mutant town. Ororo pulled her coat closer, some mutants may not like the X-men because as she and her students stayed in a mansion where all their needs are provided, most mutants have to live wherever they can, however they can. Behind her she could hear a few people running towards her. Storm turned, expecting a mob, but found only her students. Kitty, Kurt, Tabitha, Rahne and Jubilee had followed her.

"What are you all doing here?" Storm asked.

"We were worried about Cessily." Kitty replied, looking around at the people now taking more interest in them in the street. "where are we anyway?"

"I think this is where a lot of the immigrating mutants go." The weather witch replied.

"You're right about that." Said a voice. The femme fatal of mutants (and Kurt) turned to two approaching mutants. The one who spoke out was a tall blonde woman with two blue tattoos on her face, one around each eye with patterned edges. She wore a white sleeveless cat suit with part of the front zipped down and disco ball styled shoes and bracelets. The other was a slim boy with slightly tanned skin, blue eyes and dyed light-green hair in large locks where one of them covered his right eye. While the woman wore bright and adventurous clothes, he had just a pair of jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. As the approached them the group noticed the woman's expression was friendly and inviting where the boy's was a mixture between bored and lazy.

"You looking for someone?" she asked. The group looked at each other. They didn't know who was friendly and who wasn't around here

"Who are you?" Storm asked.

"Ali Blaire but call me Dazzler the soon to be famous singer. Me and David here are going to do a show tonight."

"And by David you mean me Sir Mondegreen, by singer you mean busker and by show you mean singing in front of strangers for money." Dazzler glared at him.

"I will be famous and you and me are going tonight. Anyway you're only saying that because you don't want to go."

"But it's uphill, that too far."

"Wait" Jubilee said "you're saying you can't stand a trip up there."

"Of course, way to far, way to steep."

"That's pathetic" Rahne added "how lazy are you?"

"Too lazy." Dazzler answered "he asks for breaks after sleeping for hours, avoids any sort of effort or running, he's even been at the same tube of Polo's for a week now and it's only half eaten. Yeah he's lazy but he's a good guy and his powers go well with mine. Anyway, I heard you were looking for someone."

"Oh yeah" Kurt came forward "have you seen a girl, about our age, red hair and silver skin?"

"Yeah I saw her, she went into that building there." Dazzler pointed to a particularly run down shack.

"Thank you." Storm said as she and the other x-men walked there, only to be stopped by Dazzler again, but now she had a large frown on her face

"She went in there crying and tearful. Did you make her like this?" Storm lowered her head and her face turned sorrowful.

"I hope not." The mutants headed to the building and went indoors. The inside of the building was worse than what it looked like on the outside. The wallpaper was damp and peeling, the wood in the stairs and furniture was rotten and there were several holes in windows, walls and the floorboards. Some were caused by the mutants living here and some just from years of neglect. Only a few chairs looked strong enough to sit on. At first they didn't know where to go to find Cessily. Kurt and Kitty were about to search the place when they heard it. Quiet sobbing was coming from upstairs. Storm led her students up the most stable part of the staircase, still usable from the intact cupboard under it, and into a room. It was empty bar an old mattress and the girl crying on it. Storm, Jubilee and Rahne approached Cessily who looked up at the group, then down again.

"Why did it happen to me?" she whispered, mercury tears streaming down her face "I never asked to be a mutant. Why did I change? Why couldn't I stay normal." The whole group was silent, even loudmouth Tabitha was stunned into silence.

"Cessily…" Ororo whispered back.

"My parents used to fuss over me. Spoil me with trips, clothes, everything. When I changed, they changed. They told me to get my things and get away. They had no love in their voices." She turned to the group. "They didn't even say goodbye!" They all moved in close to her. She needed comfort, comfort that had been taken away from her by force.

"Cess" Tabitha said sitting down next to her "when my powers developed all my dad thought about was using them for his own crimes. Even after going to the institute he still wanted to use me." Tabitha wasn't sure how saying that would affect her, if at all. But Cessily looked up and stopped crying. Kurt stepped forward.

"I never knew my father and I learnt about my mother only a few months ago."

"We've all had hardships as mutants" Storm said "but we learnt to get over them and keep on going. I understand you don't want to go to the institute but that doesn't mean we can't help." Cessily looked up, a new smile on her features.

"Thanks, you have helped." _"All she needed was some people to care for her"_ Storm thought.

Suddenly there was gunshots from outside. Everyone shot up and became deadly alert. Without warning the wall facing the street exploded, knocking everyone back. As they peered out of the demolished wall they saw a riot. Dozens of people, some on the ground and some on the tops of cars, with crowbars, guns, explosives and many other stuff that they couldn't identify. Various trucks had heavy weapons on them and in the centre of it all their leader. It was only after a second of seeing all this that the chants came.

"No more mutants! No more mutants! No more mutants!" Instantly the crowd saw Cess and the others and opened fire. Luckily they knew it was coming and retreated back. Jubilee and Boom-Boom edged closer to the demolished wall and took the offensive. Jubilee's fireworks hit some of them and force them back but more importantly blinded them. While they couldn't see Boom-Boom made her signature bombs and three them all over the crowd, causing chaos. As they looked across the street they saw more mutants attacking. But their efforts were in vain as more cars arrived carrying even more protestors. When they all arrived there were seventy at least, all armed. They fired and the mutants fled. One or two were hit but were helped up by their friends. They fired the heavy weapons and the ends of Mutant Town, to block all chances of an exit or the police arriving for a while. Now done with random shooting they went into the houses. Bellow they heard the door beaten down with ease and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Kurt, Rahne, Kitty, make us an exit!" As those word left Storms mouth Wolfsbane transformed into a full wolf and pelted to the door. Three of them were already at their floor and once they saw Rahne they raised their guns. But it was in vain as Wolfsbane jumped into the first one and disarmed him. The others moved their guns towards her but she moved too fast and soon disarmed them all. Just as they were recovering she morphed again into her half human-half wolf state. She punched the first one and he was sent flying then jumped onto the other two. They were all knocked out in what seemed to be seconds.

But her victory was short lived as two more were on the stairs, flamethrowers aiming at Rahne. Before Rahne realised, a wave of fire was heading to her. Her fur got scorched but she made some distance before any real damage could be caused. Shadowcat ran towards the mutant haters, who were astonished to see their flames didn't hurt her a bit. Shadowcat grabbed the two and phased them though the stairs, making sure their weapons didn't go with them. They fell into the cupboard and Kitty, thinking quickly, got a fairly strong looking chair and blocked the door. The two tried to get out but when that failed they resorted to cursing and swearing.

"Good thing we locked them up before they could burn the place down." Kitty said to Rahne, both smiling(which in Rahne's case as half wolf it looked pretty intimidating). A few haters strolling the corridors, probably looking to catch those that tried to run, noticed them and ran towards the stairs. As they caught sight of Kitty they smelt sulphur and something dropped on their backs. Before they knew it, Kurt teleported them into the cupboard and the cursing doubled. Kurt ported back to Kitty and Rahne just as Tabitha and Jubilee came down from the stairs.

"All the swearing, knocked out thugs and guns left everywhere, you left us out of the party!" Boom-Boom exclaimed. The others smiled at Tabitha's self-proclaimed insanity, but it didn't last long as out of the front door, room doors and the windows more people came. They were surrounded by about nine of the mob, all armed and highly dangerous. As they raised their weapons, ready to fire on the surprised mutants, suddenly an inside wall blew up and sent dust everywhere. Everyone turned to see David A.K.A. Sir Mondegreen in the dust. Now the mutants caught the mob by surprise. Some turned their guns to him, but they were too slow. Sir Mondegreen raised his hands and a wave of sound hit them, catching them off guard. Some staggered from it but a few managed to hold their ground. Then they were blinded as a light appeared. Everyone, mutants and all turned to see Dazzler with a pair of glowing orbs in her hands and as she lowered them, light beams hit all members of the mob, knocking them out.

"Wow, thanks guys." Kurt said, smile returning "you're lifesavers."

"No problem" David replied "I just expect to get something from them." He pointed to the girls.

"And what's that?" Kitty asked, incredibly suspicious.

"Usual hero business. Guy saves girl, guy gets girl. Guy saves _four_ girls-"

"In your dreams." Dazzler interrupted, arms crossed. David shrugged.

"It was worth a try." It was then that Rahne realised something._ "Four girls"_ she gasped.

"Hey!" She exclaimed "where's Miss Monroe and Cess? They didn't come down!" The others realised this too and soon everyone, X-men and just mutants, headed upstairs, prepared for the worst.

* * *

Storm watched as her students headed out to clear the way.

"Cessily, once the path is clear we will get you and the other mutants to safety."

"Ok Miss, is the coast clear ye-" She never finished her sentence. What appeared to be the leader raised a small missile launcher and fired. It hit the bottom of the room they were in and crumbled the floor. Storm managed to avoid it and reached out her hand for Cessily, but she couldn't reach and the Mercury Mutant fell to the street below.

"CESSILY!" Storm screamed at the top of her lungs. A second after she hit the ground the other X-men came thought, Kitty leading.

"Storm, what happened we heard a explosion and-" She stopped as she saw Storm on what little they was left of the floor.

"Cessily, she's down there." Storm explained, as everyone became deadly serious. "Their bullets and the truck weapons will make it impossible for me to get to her. I'll distract them, you retrieve Cessily." They didn't need to be told twice. The teen mutants accompanied by Dazzler pelted down, except David.

"What? We have to go down _again?_" Jubilee came back up, frown on her face and grabbed his ear and started to drag him. "Wait! Don't do- owowow Ok! Sto-ow-ow!"

* * *

Cessily felt the hard stone of the pavement, but oddly she didn't feel much pain and managed to bring herself up.

"Hey, we got live one." shouted someone. Soon she was surrounded by thugs. Above her storm clouds were gathering, she didn't need three guesses to know who was doing it. Unfortunately the crowed wasn't moved by thunder and their weapons were keeping her far away and stopping her aiming properly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her new friends and acquaintances trying to handle the mob, but they were quelled back by sheer numbers. A member of the mob marched towards the silver girl, laughing with a gun in his hands.

"Oh, it's you. Guess I've found you, say goodbye mutie." he pointed the gun at her. She heard the wrath of storm. She saw the young X-men fighting. She knew that mutants were in danger. Her own kind was in danger. She looked upon the man and her eyes widened, it was the guy with the thick coat the night before. He was about to shoot when there was a commotion in the crowds. She cocked her head to see people flung in the air and knocked unconscious. At last someone burst though the last of them and everyone felt fear rise as the mutant's adamantium claws chopped though their weapons. Wolverine had arrived.

"Fire, you cowards, fire!" thick coat ordered. They fired bullets and let loose their flamethrowers. The onslaught ahead of him, Wolverine charged, dodging and deflecting the bullets with such speed they never knew he was nose to nose with them until it was too late. He pushed them aside but Thick coat managed to get away.

"Kid, are you alright?" he yelled, scanning the battlefield.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cess replied.

"I saw you took quite a fall."

"It's ok, thanks for the save." But Wolverine didn't have time to reply. A grenade escaped the feral mutant's vision and landed next to them. Before they knew it they were both blow in separate directions. Cessily hardly felt any pain which to her was very surprising. She knew her new form was hardy, but not to this extent. She noticed a shard of metal in her shoulder and she pulled it out with only mild discomfort. She looked at Wolverine who looked worse than her but better than any human who took a grenade. As he was recovering, the mob shot round after round at him. Cessily almost screamed, Wolverine was coping but wasn't getting any better. Storm was cut off from helping others. Her new friends were occupied elsewhere and the mutants in the houses were slowly being hunted down. Thick coat had recovered along with a few others and pointed their guns at her. Before they were firing at a seemingly defenceless mutant, but now she kneeling face hidden behind her fridge.

She narrowed her eyes, determinations burning brightly. She will not let them hurt anyone else. With lighting speed she turned her hand into a razor blade and whipped it up. Half of thick coat's gun was on the floor and the rest in his hand. He took one look at her arm, now razor sharp and began to shout.

"Everyone, Fire!" The friends of humanity let loose their ammo. But as bullets went though her body and the flames didn't scorch her, their belief in their weapons diminished. She flung her other arm at them, shaping her fingers into sharp claws, knocking them back and destroying their weapons. The man with the thick coat fell unconscious. More fired but she ran towards them, performing front flips and spins that got her near to top cheerleader. She did a handstand and kicked two people, one with each foot. Getting back on two feet more came and she turned her hand into a hammer and knocked them all over. Once they were down she ran to the people firing at Wolverine, only a few had seen her. She elongated her fingers by a meter and they glistened in the sunlight, blades ready to be used.

She lunged at them, swiping her arms at them. They fired but their weapons had no effect. Her razor sharp fingers sliced though their weapons and knocked them aside, a few tried to back away and saw her claws slash strait through the road, clean cuts though tarmac. Wolverine saw this as he recovered, eyes wide at her lethal tantrum. She scanned the street with eyes that seemed possessed and targeted one of the trucks, armed with some sort missile launcher that was currently firing at Storm, but it was doing little bar keeping her away. She leaped into the air, positioned for a split and drove her leg though the truck. She lengthened it and made it razor sharp so it cut through the metal like butter. The man operating the truck ran away, just as the engine and the missile launcher exploded.

Cessily looked into the blaze, only just realising what she did. She was fuelled on rage, determination and fear and still was. She didn't pant, she didn't slouch, she only felt her urge to attack her enemies. She never felt like this before, she felt like the Juggernaut, she was invincible. Until…

She felt something hit her back, not like the bullets or any other weapons. This went through her back to her arms, legs, everywhere. She screamed in pain. This pain was like fire though her body. Her metallic form started to misshape, bubble and turn to liquid. She had no control over herself as she fell down in agony. The weapon you ask? A young mobster was the cause. He looked at the weapon he fired at her in fear of her claws. A taser. A simple taser was the bane of this metal monster.

"The taser's!" he shouted "get more!" Cessily knew she was in danger. She tried to get up but was shocked again, harder. Her body morphed out of control and got worse when three more people arrived and fired their's. She felt the searing pain four times as hard. They laughed harder than ever, but it was short lived. They stopped as a gale hit them. The wind was so strong they were barley able to stay on the ground, until a sudden push swooped them off their feet and into their partners in crime. Cessily, using all her might to look, saw in the skies the X-man Storm. Even out of uniform she looked formidable.

Some were moving the trucks to get a proper aim at her, but suddenly Nightcrawler teleported on the truck with Shadowcat. Before they realised, Kitty phased though the weapon and truck, causing them to short-circuit and stop working. More people came to try and take down the weather witch with just their handheld weapons and took aim. Only a few noticed the marble like orbs under them and those managed to get out of the way before the entire pavement was blown to bits, Boom-Boom at the side wearing her usual grin. The mob knew they were dealing with the X-men now, and it was thanks to a few brave ones that they didn't all run away.

They charged, guns firing and met with Jubilee, Dazzler and Sir Mondegreen. Plasma fireworks fired, grouped with piercing sound waves and blinding light. The crowd dissipated from the barrage and retreated. Trucks that were firing on the houses were driven towards the new assault but they braked hard…well at least the sensible ones did as Wolverine ran to them, claws even more intimidating than Cessily's. He cut at the engines and jumped on top to turn the weapons to scrap. In one leap he was on another and doing much the same. Eleven were heading to the other mutants, four made it there.

The leader looked at the situation, the X-men, that silver girl and the other two. _"not to mention the other freaks may gang together after they see this."_ he thought.

"Retreat! Retreat!" he bellowed as ran to one of the still working trucks. He pushed the passenger out and yelled at the driver to get his out of here. More followed on the other trucks but most just ran, dropping their weapons heading for the other side of the street, that they wisely left clear for their escape. The X-men and their new friends regrouped and ran towards Cessily, anxious of her. After she recovered from the pain she reformed…although reluctantly as the others found out. She was now fully formed, lying on her side with her arms covering her. People's eyes widened as like in her recollection of when her powers manifested, she was completely naked with her clothes in a pile next to her.

"Boys, turn away." Kitty ordered. They didn't need to be told twice. If metal could blush, Cess would be as red as an apple.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later that the X-van arrived after seeing the rapid change in weather, and then the police and the news crews picked this up. But the X-men and their new friends were gone long before. They had left to the mansion and were now in Xavier's study. All were in front of the powerful telepath on chairs with Logan and Ororo at his side.

"To start with I'd like to thank Abi and David for helping keep both my students and other mutants safe." Professor X said, smile beaming on them.

"No problem." Dazzler replied.

"Yeah." David added "although I would like to note my ear is still hurting from a certain _someone_ constantly pulling it!" He glared at Jubilee.

"I wasn't pulling that hard, you've just got sensitive ears."

"That's what happens when I listen to her music." Dazzler in turn gave him a fierce death glare found only in women. "Joking, I'm lazy, not mean." Xavier, once he had enough to amuse him continued.

"Anyway, Dazzler are you planning to go back Mutant Town with your…partner?"

"Yeah, It's not ideal, but it's something. There may be another attack so was better be there." Wolverine spoke up.

"Good idea, if they come back give 'them one for me."

"Sure will." The Music Mutant replied as she got up along with Sir Mondegreen. "Oh, by the way Cess" Cessily, who was sitting in the centre turned to them. "Shall we set up another room for you or are you staying?" Cessily thought. She looked at the people around her, the people who saved her and to some extent she saved. They care for her and she for them.

"I think I'm staying." She answered with a smile which Dazzler returned.

"Glad to hear." She and David went out.

"What? Were not getting a lift back?" David said beyond the walls. Dazzler flicked his ear. "Oww!"

"Moving on, I'm glad to hear your staying Cessily. We have a spare room available and we can have you enrolled at the local school by tomorrow. We know a man called Forge, he and Hank my have a way to modify your clothes to suit your powers (Ahem) side affects." Cessily put her arms over herself, even though she was wearing full clothing now.

"My powers did help me though, before the fight." She said.

_The scene goes back to the store that Cessily was chased out of. She ran down the storage and met with a locked door. She heard the three men approaching so she melted herself and moved behind a box, leaving her clothes behind."_

"Melting helped me hide from those people who were chasing me.

_Next they had left and Cessily came out of her hiding place. After putting her clothes on she morphed her hand to fit in the lock. Shaping it she managed to make a key out of herself and unlocked the door._

"And I was able to get out by changing my shape."

"That's good to hear." Xavier commented "although we should not be happy about this situation. Are you sure that man was the same one you saw in the shop?" She nodded "This is bad. Logan what about the weapons?" Wolverine picked up one of the guns that had been left. He laid it on the table.

"Newest model, filled with the nastiness ammo I've seen. Along with the grenades, flamethrowers, Taser's, missiles, to get this much stuff in you would need contacts, very powerful contacts." Xavier's expression got worse.

"And to gather in such large numbers need exceptional leadership. But we can think on this later. In the meantime, why don't we show Cessily around."

"That sound great professor." she replied with a smile.

"Well then" Logan said, walking up to her "I know just where to start."

* * *

"Y'know when you said you were giving me the tour I was expecting my room, kitchen, T.V., not this." Cess said as she looked around the danger room. Logan was beside her, both suited up, Cessily in a normal young mutants uniform with the gloves off.

"Well tough, your in the school now and I'm one of the teachers. We start out at a low level of two or three, but since it's you…seven."

"What!"

"From what I saw in Mutant Town you seem to have a nack for things like this. Don't worry after you pass out, we'll continue the tour. And anyway, I'm joining you."

"Oh joy." she replied, waist deep in sarcasm.

"So you though of a codename yet?"

"I was thinking…Mercury."

"Sound good to me. Hey elf, hit it." he called to the control booth. Kurt would have questioned it, but he's seen Wolverine like this many time and complaining would get him down there too. He pushed it and the machines started to activate.

"So kid" Wolverine asked, pointing his fist up popping out his claws "you ready?" Mercury raised her fist next to his and morphed her claws of her own. They were like Wolverine's only twice as long, towering over his. The feral mutant grinned.

"Yeah, are you?" He raised his eyebrow but kept the amused grin. Popping out his claws and Mercury her blades, the session began.

* * *

Somewhere in secret a man was watching television. He could have changed channel to the football game, that would keep his amused but he was set firmly on a news report on the attack in Mutant Town. He watched his men get arrested and the mutants go free and had enough. Slamming his fist on the table he screamed

"How could you have failed!" He was screaming at the remaining mob members who managed to give the police the slip.

"P-P-Please Mr Creed Sir, the X-men were there, and this Metal monster-" one of the members stuttered, he drew the short straw and ended up talking. If it had been a victory their boss, Graydon Creed, would have congratulated them and would have bought the beer to celebrate. But failure…

"I don't want to hear anymore. We must ensure our community is not uncovered by the police. In time they will see our side like everyone else, but until then we need to keep the Friends of Humanity secret." He seemed to be calming down. "What do we have left?"

"About forty men, half a dozen crates, three trucks with weapons and the bomb." Creed smiled.

"So we still have our secret weapon. Don't worry boys, they may set us back, but the mutant scum will never stop the friends of humanity!" The crowd cheered, not out of fear, but they too though themselves unstoppable and doing the right thing. Creed smiled as he thought of his next plan to end the plague of mutant's forever.

**Again, I am so sorry this has taken so long but I hope the content satisfies you enough. Next chapter we meet another Mutant and the seriousness of the situation becomes clear.**

**I will update my Star was fic then this one as I have been bad to them both so don't expect the next chapter instantly. In the meantime, check out **_**tofuman's**_** X-men Evo season 5, I highly recommend it.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it :D**


	4. Power Surge 1

**Hooray! This update came sooner than I expected. Glad everyone is enjoying it so far. So to show you my thanks, here the next chapter**

**Enjoy :D**

**X-men Evolution fic**

**Power Surge - Part 1**

Night-time, the clouds obscuring the moon and stars, a lorry was driving down a road, paying no attention to the speed limits. In the cab there were two people, inside lights on, listening to late night radio only a few minutes away from turning into early morning radio. The passenger turned to the driver.

"Hey you think we should check on 'the cargo'?" he asked. The driver only laughed.

"Who cares about those gene-jokes? They can survive without food, heck go in there and they're probably eating each other!" he bellowed, laughing hard.

"Shhh, not so loud!" the driver looked at his friend with suspicion.

"What? Don't tell me your scared of those freaks. The trailer is separated from the engine they cant here a word we say."

"It's not them. I've head rumours of attacks on trucks with mutants and no one is seen again." the driver signed and looked at his friend.

"Pal, ever since mutants moved to this stinking town after Apocalypse- Heck! When mutants came out there have been more rumours than this baby has miles." he tapped his truck "With all these mutants doing all these crazy things, namely creating huge domes in random places in the world, some people-"

"Corner!" the passenger shouted. The driver sharply turned and avoided it

"Anyway like I said some people don't know what's real and what isn't."

"Yeah I see what you mean, but maybe after these guys we should stop." the driver slowed down, drove into a passing place and stopped.

"Listen here, and you listen good because I ain't gonna say this again. You see my trailer?" he pointed out of his window, the passenger nodded. "Before Bayville we could fill it with cabbage, fags, the latest Wii games and get a good deal for it. But we spend it all on gas, food and repair. And to do the job we have to traverse through the whole country and that takes time, even with me driving at night and you in the morning. It's all going no-where. But these mutants, they're not quick bucks to do on the side, they pay all they got to go to this town. Just going down one road, from a few states away to Bayville uses not nearly as much fuel as normal trips and pays twice as much. This is immigration. It happens all the time, people from Mexico come here along with our forefathers. It's happened before and its happening now, and when it's over we will have a fair bit in our wallets, enough to get us anything, and a few dozen sods get to their town. This is a better decision since when we turned the middle seat into a kitchen." The passenger reminded himself of the 'kitchen' next to him. A small coffee machine on top of a microwave. It was a good idea.

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

"I'm always right. Now lets get going." but suddenly a shot was heard and the engine exploded. The two truckers were engulfed in flames. The last job they did.

* * *

Before this, in the back instead of boxes as cargo it was filled with mutants. Most of them looked misshapen, some very inhuman like and only a few looked all human. They huddled in large groups, sharing what little food they had and trying to keep warm. In these troubled times it was seen by mutants sticking together was the best chance of survival. So it was surprising to some to see one mutant on her own, away from the group.

"Hey" one whispered to the mutant next to him "who's that girl over there?" he pointed to a girl wearing a large coat, rough trousers and a scarf, all the same cheap and ragged grey colour. She had shoulder length black hair and from her facial features, was of Asian decent.

"Oh her?" he replied "no one knows, all we can tell is that she's strange. She gets worked up every time someone gets their phone out or games consol. We try to talk to her and help her but she just refuses."

"Is it because of her power?"

"I think she's just-" Before he could finish something came to his attention. "Hey! We've stopped." the other mutants picked up and stood up, all except the mutant in question. A few checked their watches.

"We not suppose to arrive for a hour."

"Maybe they're getting us food."

"These guys, I doubt it." the talking grew and soon turned to shouting. The silent girl just glared at them then looked away. She wasn't concerned about it stopping. What she was concerned about was what happened next. Suddenly an explosion sounded and the trailer was flipped upside-down and one side torn open. The occupants were battered from it, all bruised and some knocked out. Outside what used to be the truck was blown to bits and the drivers lay among the debris. On each side of the road, out of the wooded area's people came with weapons in their hands and cars came from the road. One lent down to one of the drivers.

"There's a pulse, but their burns are severer." he said.

"Serves them right, the traitors." came a reply. The group of nine walked towards the trailer to find the terrified mutants, looking at them with fear in their eyes. "The boss was right, this is how the mutants infest our town. Well how about we have some fun with them." the Friends of humanity grinned evilly the ones with tasers, bats and crowbars approaching, ready to break their bodies and their spirits. Just as they got into the wreak the girl ran in front of him arms raised to show protection. She glared at them.

"Well, looked like we got us a hero." one said, pointing his weapon, a taser at her. She looked at it and her eyes widened. She was about to say something when he fired. The shock hit her and she screamed. When it ended she stayed standing, something that surprised everyone, human and mutant alike. She just clutched her head, muttering things they couldn't understand.

"Hit her again!" this time three tasers got her. She screamed louder but continued to clutch her head, eyes closed.

"She's takin' a lot." one of them commented. She shouted out indistinguishable words as they kept firing.

"Hey!" one of the thugs called "there's something goin' on with the cars." a few of them looked at the cars. They engine was going nuts, off then on again and all the lights in it were going on to off to too bright. A few blew up entirely. A few looked at the mutant girl. There was now a blue aura around her. A blue colour, electric blue. A smart one realised what was happening.

"Stop the tasers!" They turned them off, realising something was wrong. But the shock from the tasers kept going into her. Her electric aura was stronger than ever. She opened her eyes, iris and pupils gone, now just bright white light with a blue tinge. Holding her head she turned to the mutants she was travelling with, all had a look of shock and fear. She knew she couldn't hold out for much longer and ran away from them and into the mob.

"Shoot her!" they cried, getting their guns out. They aimed at her.

And she let go. Let go off all the electricity she held in her. She screamed as it rippled though her body. Lightning shot out everywhere. A bolt blew up one of the cars. The trailer was hit and a few mutants shocked. A bright light enveloped the mob and they too screamed. The lightning shot upwards into the sky, thunder booming for miles around. The massive surge forked and went across the clouds, lighting up the area as bright as a thousand flares. Miles high in the air and miles across, with bolts hitting trees, setting them ablaze, and her scream continued, diminished by the thunder so no one could hear her.

* * *

Bayville's dark night was suddenly illuminated with the lightning. In homes people woke up either from the intensity of the light or the monstrous thunder that followed. Children peered out of their windows, shielding their eyes from the light. Police from all around dropped their midnight coffee to this wonder. The Xavier institute was no different. Cessily Kincaid A.K.A. Mercury saw bright light from the gap in her curtains and opened them. She squinted for a moment then looked at the spectacle, the forks running along the clouds like veins. She stepped back a bit, the events of yesterday reminding her of what electricity can do to her. Suddenly Kitty opened the door with Kurt and ran to her, all in their pyjama's.

"What is that?" Shadowcat asked. The same question was relaying though Wolverine, narrowing his eyes, Ororo who was too far away to have caused this and every citizen of Bayville from miles around.

Finally it died down and soon police cars were heading to what they assumed to be the source. They got out and gasped. On the ground were children and men. Mutants and Humans all unconscious and not a single one was free of burns.

"Call the hospital, we're gonna need two dozen ambulances at least for intensive care!" one of them shouted and soon someone was on it. In the middle of the road was a circle like scorch mark, still smocking, with a clear spot in the middle where the mutants stood. But she wasn't one of the injured. And as the police inspected the worse of them, she was limping in the forest on one side, away from the carnage she unleashed.

* * *

"_And the latest on the bizarre lightning storm last night, now."_ The T.V. was on at breakfast and many mutants, including Cessily, Bobby and Rogue, had halted their usual conversation, games and fight for the food to find out what happened last night. Cessily had been introduced and they got to know each other after their training sessions. At first people were surprised, then sympathetic and then got to know her like a true friend. _"Police are still to release information on the strange lightning last night and sources are scarce. We have a video of the lightning as it happened, this scene contains flashing images."_ The picture changed to a few friends laughing with drinks in their hands while filmed with a mobile phone. Suddenly there was a flash and the phone was tilted upwards to see the lightning, forking across the sky. The image then moved to the top left of the T.V. and the news reporter returned. _"What we do know is that it happened just a few miles of Bayville on a main road. We now go live to our field reporter Kim for more."_ The screen changed to Kim, standing behind a police blockade with the remains of a truck in the background. Some trees on either side of the road were black from the lightning setting them alight.

"_Thank you Frank. From what we gathered many people have been hurt from this strange phenomenon and two cars and a truck destroyed. Already Ambulance's have been and gone to pick up patients with severe burns. It should be noted that over half of the patients were mutants."_

At this the students perked up. Cessily saw the remains of the truck and instantly made the connection.

"_The police have cordoned off the area and the scene investigated but already rumours of a mutant causing this have spread. However there is no evidence yet to the actual cause."_

"Cessily" Professor X said as he rolled into the room accompanied by Beast "I've just seen the news. Is that a similar truck as the one you came in?" Cessily looked at it, inspecting it over.

"It isn't just similar. It the same one!" The professor's frown deepened.

"Then my fears have come to pass. I knew this method of immigration wasn't going to stay secret for long, I only hope it would be the proper authorities that found out about it."

"Although this makes another problem" Dr McCoy added "the mutants may still see Bayville as safe and since pooling on trucks is too dangerous they may take more extreme actions to get here."

"Quite true hank."

"So what are we going to do?" Bobby asked.

"We have already started to move. Cerebro has confirmed that lightning from last night was defiantly a mutant and he or she may have an idea on who did this attack. Logan has already headed out to the scene to find anything that could be vital and hopefully locate the mutant."

"So when should Logan get there?" Rogue asked. Just then they head a motorcycle, exactly like Wolverine's. But it wasn't coming from outside. It was coming from the television. The students looked at the tube and saw Logan getting off his bike and the news woman harassing him, to which he ignored. Rogue signed.

"Never one for subtlety."

"Anyway" the Professor changed the subject "while we investigate further you ought to get ready. We don't want Cessily to miss her first day." Rogue quickly finished her breakfast and so did the others when they realised the time.

"Now Cess, try and stay away from the bone-headed jocks. Whenever they see a new student, especially from here, they-" Cess raised her hand to silence her.

"I've been in school before, I know the system, I know the idiot Jocks." she explained, smiling. Rogue returned the smile. She had doubts when she heard she was a cheerleader, but she seemed OK.

"Yeah, is probably the same. Just warning you." the two girls smiled as they made their way to the others.

* * *

The chief of police looked hard at the scene. Tape had been set up and evidence marked but the evidence was either destroyed or completely useless. Most of the tarmac had melted and a few weapons were imbedded into the road, but this provided no leads as to who or what did this.

"Chief!" someone called. He turned around to see one of his newest recruits running towards him.

"What is it?"

"There's someone who wants to check out the crime scene."

"Well first we're not sure this is a crime scene and second no one has access."

"But sir, this guys different." the rookie seemed nervous "He's one of _them_ sir."

"One of who?" he was starting to get annoyed now. But before the rookie could reply someone pushed past the police and made his way to the scene. The chief turned his head to see who was doing it. His eyes widened, over the past few months Bayville had become way too familiar with this feral mutant from Xavier's. A few officers tried to stop him.

"Stand down, let him through." the chief ordered. They did so and Wolverine came forward to the chief. "So it was a mutant who did this?"

"Obviously." Wolverine began to sniff around. The scents of the people that were attacked and the attackers was still her. He walked to the remains of the truck, the police followed.

He sniffed. _A image the truck cab blown up but the rest of the road was fine._ "Gas explosion. But it happened before the lightning." None of the police asked questions. They just looked with wonder. Logan looked around the road and found guns in the tarmac. He sniffed, looking for gunpowder. "They had the weapons but no one fire-" he paused and sniffed again. _A handgun was raised, the trigger pulled and a bullet fired._ "No, someone fired."

"Hey over here! I've found something!" someone called from the edge of the road. Wolverine, followed by the chief and his officers, walked to see what was found. Weapon X bent down. Blood. Dry blood. He sniffed it. _The gun was raised at a figure, the source of the lightning. It fired and the bullet headed to the mutant._ Logan got up _"Gunpowder trace"_ he though. He looked to the forest. There was a faint trail of blood, not much. _"The bullet must have just left a graze."_ Wolverine ran off, following the trail and the mutant's scent further into the woods. _"The wound can't be so bad seeing that he or she just walked away afterwards."_

"Sir" one of the police said "should we follow?"

"No. It may get rough if we follow. Hopefully he can sort it out. In the meantime we will report back what we found and prepare if this happens again." they did so. The chief signed. With all these mutants running around and the strength of these mobs, what power do the police have?

* * *

Just a few miles away a figure was limping through the forest, arm on her leg to try and stem the bleeding. Sparks still crackled around her as she slowly marched on. She was exhausted, she had been walking all night and into the morning and he leg wasn't making it easier. She clung to the pain to try and stay awake, desperately hoping she was going the right way, to town. Because if she wasn't and fell now, she may never get up. From her tired eyes she saw a house, run down but still a house. She walked faster towards it, finding out it was far bigger than she expected. As she got into a clearing people came from the building and walked to her. She was now exhausted and knew she was going to drop any moment. Out of her blurry brown eyes she got a brief glimpse of the people walking towards her. One was as big a car, one seemed to be hopping, the other three looked normal. She then fell forward, her body's demand for sleep exceeding her will to stay awake. She was caught by one of the people who got to her as fast as her lightning. It was then she fell asleep, outside the brotherhood boarding house.

"Yo man, who is she?" Toad asked scratching his head in thought.

"Dunno" Blob added, scratching his head in a similar manner "where did she come from?"

"I think she came from the woods." Lance theorised "She must have." Pietro lay her on the ground, he was the one who caught her.

"Hey!" he exclaimed "Her leg's hurt!" the others followed Quicksilver's eyes and saw her trousers with a faint blood stain. Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, lifted her trouser leg up to examine it further.

"It looks like a deep graze. Nothing serious but hell to walk with."

"But who is she?" her brother asked. "Maybe she has some ID or something."

"I'll check." Wanda looked thought the girls pockets. A few coins, a broken phone, some gloves and finally a wallet. Wanda looked inside for any incite on who she was. "She needs medical help. Take her inside_ gently_!" Blob complied, picking her up carefully in his strong arms with the others following. Wanda followed, looking at a small passport. Some of it was in another language but most of her details were in English. Among them she saw her name, Noriko Ashida.

**There you go, the next thrilling instalment. I should note that the character from the last chapter, David, is an OC of zGreece and I do not own him in any way. Kim and Frank are actually brief characters from the show in the episode 'The stuff of Heroes'. I thought I would use them instead of coming up with my own, I know, lazy :D**

**!Important question! - Do you think Cess should have a holowatch to disguise her skin or not? I would greatly appreciate it if you would voice your opinion in your review and make it easier.**

**Anyway hope you've enjoyed it :D**

**(P.S. Just to say I would like to thank X00001, TristeAlma, tofuman and zGreece for their generous reviews)**


	5. Power Surge 2

**Hey there, Evil Tree here. I don't want to make a habit of late updates so I tried to get this up quickly. It's shorter than my others but I hope as always the content makes up for it.  
If you have any queries, questions or such-like just put them in your review :D**

**X-men Evolution fic**

**Power Surge - Part 2**

"So how does this work?" Cessily asked as she put a watch on her wrist.

"Just push that button there." Kurt replied. She did so, the effect was immediate. Her skin, once metallic, gauntly and somewhat intimidating changed to a flesh tone, warm and inviting to the eyes. Even her eyes turned from their blank sheen to, pupils, irises and whites. She gasped and almost smiled, until she felt her skin and found it exactly the same.

"It just changes how I look."

"Yeah I wish it did it further too" Kurt replied "but it's better than nothing. Holowatches, change your look, great accessory, it even tells the time!" she laughed along with Kitty and a few other students. Cessily looked at hers.

"And talking of time we better be going." the mutants hurried off to class in a human school. Everyday brought new rejection, new bullying and they stood alone. In one class most of the students were playing around, only because the teacher wasn't there. A few mutants, Bobby Drake (Iceman) and Amara Aquilla (Magma) were among them, but kept to themselves, away from the humans. The only contact they received were a few pencils thrown at then and some stray paper aeroplanes.

At last the teacher came in and a deathly silence fell over the class.

"So good to see the class in good shape." She said, sarcastically. All around were pencils and paper on the floor, she glared at the mutants. Like a few teachers she was against them stepping foot in the school from the start. "Before we begin the register we have a new student from the Xavier institute." she spat the last words. Immediately groans erupted from the class. Another mutant? A few just frowned but others muttered things like 'filthy mutant' and 'more scum'. "That's enough!" the teacher shouted. "Even if she's one of them doesn't allow you to speak when I am speaking." Bobby and Amara glanced at each other from their desks. Their presence brought out the worst in this teacher. "Come in." she called. The door opened and the new mutant came in. To most of the class they saw a normal girl with red hair tied back and normal physique. But to Xavier's mutants she was a girl made of mercury and a formidable fighter. However, to all she was a mutant and mutants didn't belong anywhere. "Ok girl, would you like to give us your name?" Cessily smiled, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm Cessily, Cessily Kincaid."

* * *

Meanwhile in a boarding house, rotting and falling apart from both years of neglect and the current residents, the Brotherhood was contemplating their unexpected guest.

"Well from her ID her name is Noriko." Wanda said as she and the others sat in the living room, Noriko in the centre asleep on the table. "Other than that noting much unless one of you can read Japanese."

"She could be a mutant like one of us." Toad theorised, unconsciously catching a fly with his tongue.

"Either way what are we going to do with her?" Blob asked "Are those bandages going to hold?"

"I think so. It doesn't look too bad now." the Scarlet witch replied, checking them to make sure.

"I don't care" Pietro said "as soon as she's OK she's out of here." a few of the brotherhood looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" Lance demanded, getting up from his seat seemingly appalled.

"Look at her. She's either a tramp or one of those immigrating mutants. If word gets out they're OK to freeload of us there'll be no end to them."

"That is real cold man." Lance snapped with the tone that was usually followed by earthquakes.

"Whoa, whoa chill dudes." Todd Tolansky said getting between the two "With all the earthquakes we have it's a miracle this place is still standing." But it was futile, nothing could stop these two from brawling.

"Hey" Blob exclaimed "she waking up." Except that. The two stopped and went around her. She moaned as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She looked around the room she was in. Her eyes widened at the sight of the brotherhood.

"It's OK" Wanda said "we're not going to hurt you." Noriko said something, but it was all in Japanese. "Sorry, I don't understand." Quicksilver went towards her.

"So no English at all?" she spoke again, they didn't understand. "That's just great, she can't speak a word of English."

"We can still try and understand her." Lance argued. He turned to her "Noriko?" She turned her head, recognising the name. "So your ID's accurate." He held it up. She got off the table to get it but the instant she put her legs down, she groaned from the injured one.

"He don't strain yourself" Wanda advised "your leg is hurt. How did that happen anyway?" It all came back to her now. She remembered the lorry crash, the mob, her powers going haywire and the long journey here. She was just thankful someone found her. But they were-. She moved away from them, glaring as she did it.

"Hey, it's ok, we-no-hurt-you." Blob said, indicating each words with his hands, trying to make her understand. Toad lost interest and jumped onto the couch next to the TV and turned it on. Nori got up and started shouting at toad.

"What? It's not that loud." the screen started to flicker and distort. The sounds became gargled and the volume was all over the place. "Hey what's happening?" They all looked at the screen. Electricity was swirling around it and towards Noriko. It hit her but instead of a shock she absorbed it. Crying out in pain she threw her hand out and lightning came from it, blowing a hole in one of the walls!

"Turnitoff! Turnitoff!" the brotherhood shouted to Toad. He didn't need to be told twice. The TV was off and the lightning stopped, but around the mysterious mutant were random sparks going off. Quicksilver zipped to the hole in the wall. It was burnt on all sides and you could see strait though to the kitchen. He let out a low whistle.

"That explains that freaky lightning last night." Blob commented, touching the side of the hole, his powers protecting him from the burn. Magneto's son stormed to Noriko, stopping right in front of her, casing her to jump a little.

"Out now!"

"Pietro, what are you doing?" his sister shouted enraged.

"Did you not see that? She did that much damage with just turning on the TV. Between your's and Lance's tantrums and now her, we won't have a roof over out heads soon enough!" The Scarlet witch scowled and suddenly the glass in the room started to break. The window glass shattered and then the glass next to it. It was heading to the TV. Blob and Toad looked at each other, then ran and took the TV to a safe room just in time. Noriko had enough. She walked away from them and to the door, only slightly limping. Wanda saw this and her power's carnage stopped.

"Wait!" she ran after her, out of the door. The original Brotherhood members gathered in the almost wrecked room, a breeze rolling in through the smashed windows.

"What were you thinking?" Blob asked "You know what she's capable off."

"We needed to get that girl out of here." Quicksilver replied "We cant understand a thing she says and do you need to be reminded what she can do." he pointed at the hole. It was still smoking.

"What is wrong with you?" Avalanche shouted "you just throw someone aside when they need your help."

"Uh, guys?" Toad said.

"Hey, we fixed her up didn't we? What else do you expect us to do?"

"Guys."

"So you help her at first then go off leaving them to rot, like your dad did to us?" Quicksilver zipped right in front of him. A sore spot hit.

"You leave him out of this! Stay on topic, the tramp girl!"

"What's the matter? Your papa cut off your allowance?"

"GUYS!" Lance grabbed the amphibian-like mutant.

"Keep your mouth shut Toad!" the ground started to rumble "What's stopping me from letting this house fall right on you?"

"The fact that the Crimson cutie and Sparks jacked our ride?" Avalanche dropped Toad. The Brotherhood ran to a broken window to see the car gone.

"She took our ride!" Blob yelled, as if it wasn't obvious "does she even have a licence?"

"That doesn't matter!" Magneto's son shouted, enraged. He used his power and zoomed upstairs and came down a second latter in his costume. "We have to get them! Toad, which way did they go?"

"Umm…well, they went…uhh."

"Ughh!" Quicksilver zipped outside and the others followed him, out of costume. "Ok, I'll check all the routes down that way, check every shop, outlet and slums if I have to and you guys go into town. Rip apart building, tear down walls, until you find those two and bring them here!" Lance stepped in front of him.

"Or you could call her." he held out his phone. Pietro slouched a bit, grabbing it and muttering under his breath as he looked up her on speed dial.

* * *

The Brotherhood Jeep rolled down the road with it's two female occupants inside, Wanda at the wheel. He phone began to ring in her bag and Nori took notice of it.

"It's just them." Scarlet Witch stated, grabbing the bag and throwing it on the back seats. "forget it." She smiled at her. The electric mutant smiled back and they turned on the radio to drown out the ring.

"She's not answering!" Quicksilver turned put the phone away, patience lost. "That's it! You guys, go downtown, I'll check everywhere else."

"Hey wa-" But the de-facto leader had already zoomed away. Lance growled "Ok guys, lets go."

"But a second ago you were against him, why change?" Blob asked.

"Because if they do anything to that car we have to fix it, besides what else will we do today?" Blob and Toad thought, there was nothing really to do. They went with Lance, boredom prevailing. Maybe in town they could do something to keep them busy. The Brotherhood boarding house was now deserted.

Just when they left Wolverine came out of the forest. Although he ran the whole way he was not panting, slouching or tired. He took another sniff and saw the house.

"Please tell me they didn't…" he signed. With them involved it won't get any easier. He walked to the house and peered through a broken window, he would have been more surprised if it wasn't broken truthfully. He noticed a large hole in the wall, burnt and black. _"None of them have that kind of powers."_ Logan thought _"It had to be that mutant."_. He sniffed. The mutant stumbled here, the smell of blood still detectable for his nose, and the Brotherhood picked he or she up and went inside. He sniffed. The mutant and Wanda went out on their Jeep, heading downtown. Blob, Toad and Avalanche followed on foot. He could only just smell quicksilver, he normally didn't stay long enough to leave a trail. Wolverine got his phone out.

"Chuck, we've got a problem."

"What is it Logan?" asked Xavier, knowing it was Logan, not from telepathy but he was the only one who called him Chuck.

"I tracked the mutant to the Brotherhood boarding house and he or she has taken a ride with Wanda." There was a pause.

"And the rest of the Brotherhood?" The professor asked, sounding more concerned.

"Gone after them. Quicksilver's heading the wrong way but the other three are on the right track, downtown."

"They have been quiet ever since Apocalypse and there has been no sign of Magneto contacting them. They must have found her by accident, either way their presence may cause a disturbance. Return to the mansion, you'll need backup and school is in. Scott and Jean are free at the moment."

"Okay, get the lovebirds ready, I wont be long." He turned the phone off and ran back to his bike. If the Brotherhood make a scene in such messed up times as these it may be a disaster, and with this new destructive mutant the risk of people getting hurt was too large to contemplate. _"Great way to start the week." _Logan thought, rolling his eyes.

* * *

In the trees, too far away for Logan to sense him, was a lanky man with a badge on his shirt. It was red, blue and white with the black capitals FOH. Logan later regretted not noticing him. He saw the whole scene play out in front of him. Noriko arriving, the Jeep. On his belt was a phone which he picked up and dialled a number.

"Boss, it's me."

"You took long enough. Have you got the runner?" Over the line in a secret location, 'Boss' was leaning back on a chair in his office.

"No, but I have some good news." The man signed.

"The police are starting to question the members last night who were burnt and if but one of them snaps then our vision will be over; this news better be _really_ good."

"The lightning mutant, a girl, even though she was injured managed to stumble upon the Brotherhood boarding house."

"What?" He sat up, deadly alert to the slightest detail.

"Yep, after a while one of them, the Witch, took her for a ride downtown. I head something about shopping. Most of the Brotherhood followed on foot, the fast one went off in the wrong direction."

"Yes…Yes, this is the chance we've been waiting for. That unruly gang in a populated area."

"It gets better." the crony smiled "It seems that the X-man called Wolverine was following her trail. He and a few more X-men will are going downtown and try and stop them making a scene." Silence followed. "Sir?"

"Just a second, I'm thinking." Graydon Creed pondered his options to his original plan. He smiled, an evil and twisted smile that no one would trust. "This is perfect. Thanks, you made my day. Now we can put that Bomb to use. Come back to the hideout, we have plans. By the end of the day we will be one step further from purging Bayville of the filth."

**So there you have it, mayhem on the horizon and the Brotherhood are getting some proper airtime. Thank you X00001, TristeAlma, tofuman, zGreece and now Opal and Fuzzy Blue Boy for your reviews. Your right Fuzzy, Fads come and go but nerds are 4ever! :D**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**


	6. Power Surge 3

**I am so, so, soooo sorry for the delay. I'm trying as hard as I can but school, Wii and pictures of cats on the internet delayed me.****  
It's not just you guys, the more I delay this fic the more 'Star Wars: Destroying the Past' is delayed  
So to make it up to you all here is a very long chapter in my ongoing X-men Evolution Season 5 fic**

**X-men Evolution fic**

**Power Surge - Part 3**

The newest edition to the Xavier institute walked down the school hallways, frowning. Cessily had tried to act nice and hopefully they would leave her alone. The mutant signed, of course that wouldn't work.

_The red haired girl walked to her locker, lugging four books given by separate teachers for homework. She opened her locker and started to put them inside when a shadow blocked her light. She turned to see a few students, noticeably larger than her, glaring like she was a criminal caught red handed._

"_Hey there." She said, knowing the risks and consequences of trying to be friendly._

"_Don't try and act all friendly mutant!" One of the boys snapped, walking forward menacingly causing Cess to back against her locker. "You and you kind don't belong here!" Two more students went left and right, blocking her in._

"_So what you gonna do Mutie?" asked the one on the left, a girl with short hair "What's your power, huh? Can you grow an extra head? Can you become even more of a freak?"_

"_You mean to be on the same level as you?" she said. The mini-mob frowned and the one on the right grabbed on of her books. "Hey, give that back!" He gave it to the leader in the middle and he started to rip out pages. Cess moved towards him but the other two held her back. She just stood there and watched as he destroyed it, knowing a teacher would never believe her._

Thankfully, Kitty had let her borrow one of hers.

"Hey Cess!" She turned knowing it was one of the Xavier students. Normal kids called her Mutant, Mutie or Gene-joke, the teachers called her Kincaid but only her new family called her by her first name. It was Rogue. "I heard about what happened this morning, are you Ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that…" Rogue stopped and Cessily followed suit.

"Just what?" Mercury looked down.

"During that battle in Mutant Town I saw just how powerful we are, yet here we're powerless against school bullies."

"It's just the way things are, they know they can get away with it in school but outside they can't. What do you have next?"

"Gym, I'm hoping to convince the teacher to let me go to the tryouts tonight."

"The cheerleading tryouts?" Cess shrugged.

"I'm good at it, why not?"

"You know she will be against you."

"Yeah, but I'll try at least."

"Hey I've got a free now, how about I come along." Mercury agreed and they made their way to the gym hall. As they went in they could hear the girls talking about the lightning last night, but all of them stopped and frowned when they saw them. Ever since Mutants were discovered many trophies were taken back, even if their powers had nothing to do with their ability to play sports. This made the Xavier students especially unpopular with the more athletic pupils. As Rogue watched on the sidelines she saw their reactions towards another mutant in their school, all were bad. The coach eyed her suspiciously.

"Alright Kincaid" she said to her "our teams trained hard, sacrificed their time all to get our trophy cabinet full. And now thanks to your kind, its empty." everyone frowned at her, then she did something Rogue was shocked at. She smiled. A innocent, welcoming, lets-all-be-friends smile.

"Don't worry coach, I'm just singing up for cheerleading." The teacher was startled for a moment, then turned to blazing fury.

"You think this is funny mutie?" the smile dropped "I am not going to let one of you freaks mess up another game. You won't last one minute in my lesson."

_Significantly more than a minute later…_

They teachers jaw dropped. The rest of the class were stunned. She was pitted against some of their best yet she kept up with them and for some, went better. When the lesson was nearly over the teacher stormed to her.

"You're using your powers!" Cessily looked at her appalled.

"No I wasn't." she pleaded to her. Though at this stage it was probably hopeless.

"How am I suppose to believe that? If you weren't then show me you do it using your powers so there's a difference."

"Yeah show us!"

"What have you got Freak!" Rogue was about to come down, but Cessily wasn't being fooled.

"Showing you my power is against school rules, and if I break it I'm out. Isn't that enough proof for you? Even without my powers I can still kick my height." The coach silenced the other students.

"Fine Kincaid" she said, humiliated by her team being beaten by a mutant "you come tonight for practice and we'll see what your made off. But don't get your hopes up." Cess smiled and as if it knew the moment, the bell rang. Cess went to the door but was pushed back by another girl, she tried again, pushed again. Three came past, all pushed her and eventually she fell. This gave something for the remaining girls to laugh about. Rogue helped her up.

"Someone falls by being pushed, hilarious…when you were five." the silver mutant muttered, causing Rogue to smile. They began to walk out.

"Yeah, but for the first day it could have been worse. I texted Kitty and we will see you in the tryouts tonight."

"Great. When did you have a chance to text?"

"When that girl failed to do that move you did perfectly. Both legs strait out and knees locked."

"A pike?"

"Dunno, never paid much attention this."

"You don't look like the kind that does."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well being a Goth you probably know little about the sport."

"And being a Cheerleader you know little about sensible clothes." Cess frowned.

"What do you mean sensible? Look what you have on. Can you tell different shades of black apart or do you like being plain?" Rogue gritted her teeth.

"The only reason they cheer is because of the outfits, or what they see under them when a jump goes wrong." Cess pointed her finger at her.

"HEY! The uniform is practical for the sport, and for that matter really cute, have you seen what this school's kit? Your just jealous more boys look at me." her smile returned. Rogue huffed.

"As if, why do I want idiots drooling over me. And for the record, it is not a sport." Mercury was gob smacked.

"How can you say that? It is totally a sport! I don't see you doing anything sporty."

"Hey I do plenty of exercise-"

"In between visits to Hot Topic?"

"You went in there yesterday to get clothes." Cess looked away.

"Uhh…I was just browsing."

The argument continued as they made their way to lunch. Polar opposites in ordinary schools, bounded because of their gifts. Goth or Cheerleader, which side do you take?

* * *

"Arrgg! Were could they be?" Avalanche growled as he, Toad and Blob scoured shop after shop, currently outside a fragrance shop, keeping their distance.

"They could be anywhere." Blob complained. The trio were attracting a lot of attention from the people around them. A few walked away instantly, a few glared at them and some even shouted insults. They were among the most hated mutants in town, at least the X-men protected people and the rest stayed out of the human's way. Lance thought hard. He had been to the Food stores, Blob made his way to Music and Toad went to the clothes.

"Think" Lance said "Your two teenage girls who stole the car to go to the Mall, what would you do? We checked Music, Clothes, Food joints and neither Wanda or that Girl have come from any of them." Toad spoke up.

"What about Hair Salons?" Fread and Lance stood still, then let in a facepalm.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" They ran to the Hair Salons, the first didn't have them but next to the second one they saw the Scarlet Witch, relaxing on a bench. She had black lightning bolts going though the red parts of her hair and at the tips of her fringe were red. She saw the brotherhood approach and instantly frowned.

"And where is my dear brother?" she snarled.

"Gone the other way, where's the girl?"

"_Noriko_" the second most loved Goth in Evo stressed "is almost finished in there." she gestured to the salon.

"How much is this costing? We're pretty stressed as it is." Toad complained.

"What do you mean what about the money we get in the post?" The trio looked dumbstruck.

"We get money in the post?" Blob scratched his head "Who from?"

"None of them leave a name or return address." Wanda explained. Before they could expand further someone came out of the Salon. They looked and everyone's eyes widened. It was Noriko, they could tell by her face, but the rest of her changed so much. She wore jeans made with the bottoms and knees torn and worn loose to show her hips. Her top was sleeveless and bright orange with many gaps in it, exposing skin. But the most striking thing was her hair. It was cut to chin length and had been dyed electric blue. Even Wanda was surprised at her makeover.

"Whoa! How much did that cost yo?" Toad asked to her face. She turned her head and muttered something in Japanese. Lance signed and turned to the witch.

"Listen, Wanda. I don't like 'Silver's view either but we just can't support another person. Unless we find jobs we can't get enough dough, not that anyone will offer us anything, what with our reputation-" He stopped as he heard a groan. They turned to the lightning mutant and backed away. She had lightning going around her, her eyes were closed and was close to falling over.

"Nori! Ground!" Wanda screamed. Nori squatted and placed her hands on the pavement. She gave of a short yelp as the electricity flowed through her hands. The ground absorbed it and within a few seconds she was back to normal, albeit panting.

"Nori?" Blob asked.

"A nickname" The scarlet witch said "But she's learnt to ground her powers. She wont cause the roof to collapse."

"But she will bankrupt us from hair products alone." Toad quipped, causing the daughter of Magnus to growl at him. "B-But if the Crimson cutie likes it I don't mind." The amphibious teen smiled a please-don't-hurt-me smile, trying to prevent a catastrophe from her. Meanwhile in a open top car were five men, each with a basic weapon of a crowbar or a simple steel pipe. The driver got our his phone.

"Sir, we have found the brotherhood and the lightning mutie."

"Good" Creed said, sitting at a café "Show the people just how dangerous they are. Is there any sign of the X-men?"

"No sir, not one red laser, shinny claw or puff of smoke."

"No matter. The carnage they will deliver will draw them out. Being the provocation."

"Ok, oh just one question." Graydon hummed a response "If you say they're dangerous then why are we going against them with just a few bars of metal?" The other thugs realised this and their smiles dropped. Creed frowned with them.

"Because we're saving the big guns for tonight. Just be sure to play your lines right and when you come home you will be heroes." The leader of the 'Heroes' hung up and they moved out to put the plan into action.

"Hey you!" The leader shouted to the brotherhood. "Move away from the people."

"What's your problem?" Lance asked, short fuse threatening to burn out.

"As if I need to say. Your brotherhood have caused damage and destruction time and again to our town. You even posed as heroes for money. It only takes a few of you and peoples houses and businesses to be ruined." A crowed gathered around them.

"Yeah, scram muties!"

"Bayville doesn't want you!"

"Go away gene-jokes!"

"Hey" Blob protested "We helped defeat Apocalypse, isn't that any good."

"Right after you teamed with Magneto. Tell me where is he? Waiting to strike again or is he just trying to get rid of his worthless excuses for children?" Wanda stamped forward.

"Don't you disrespect my father!-" she yelled, but before she could say any more, Blob and Toad stood in front of their short-fused associates.

"Now cool it guys. We don't want to prove them right and have another wrecked-"

"SHUT UP TOAD!" Avalanche and the Scarlet Witch screamed. They both backed off.

"Who do you think's gonna blow first?" Asked Toad, realising they could do nothing to stop them. "I think our red-hot rebel."

"I bet Lance." The leader's eyes landed on Nori who was glaring at him.

"And what's this? A new member or just some mutant whore?" Wanda's eyes flashed. She gathered her powers and-. Never had the chance. A blue bolt, surged past her and hit the leader dead on. He was sent fling into the road as Nori stood there, sparks crackling, eyes glowing white with a blue tinge. Unfortunately she bent back and a Rogue bolt went to a parked car, blowing it up. The Friends of humanity along with a few civilians, charged the mutants. The brotherhood prepared to defend themselves, no matter how many people they took down with them.

* * *

Inside the X-van, Wolverine was briefing Cyclops and Jean, now suited up, about the dangers.

"We ourselves should be enough to stop the brotherhood" Scott stated "but if regular people get involved, like this mob that attacked Mutant Town, we may be in trouble."

"Got that right Summers" Logan replied, driving the van "and with this mutant from last night gets involved it's gonna be worse. We need to find Sparky and stop it from happening again."

"Wait!" Jean said clutching her head, Scott turned to her. "I hear lots of voices, all screaming the same thing. Mutants! The brotherhood is being attacked!"

"Where?" the feral mutant asked.

"Saucer street. we're not too far!"

"I'm on it!" Wolverine turned the Van to the new location "oh and by the way". He addressed Scott and Jean "forgive me if I interrupted anything at the institute." He smiled slyly. They caught his meaning and instantly denied it. But before a full argument over what Scott and Jean do it their spare time (I know what your thinking) could occur, they went onto the street with the Brotherhood. It wasn't much really. Lots of people had gathered what little they found and were trying to attack the brotherhood themselves. Blob was just standing their, accepting the blows without retaliating. Toad was being chased by a few but used his tongue and zipped to the top of a lamp post. They mob started to shake the post, throw stones and chant against them. Although not the brightest, Toad and Blob weren't blinded by their rage to fight back.

For some however, this was not the case for some. As the X-van skidded to a stop the ground shook. Car alarms sounded, buildings crumbled and in the centre was Avalanche. The shockwaves caused some people to fall and stumble, but not stop. Like him, they were also blinded by hate. Wanda used her powers, catastrophes that would never happen usually occurred before everyone. Water pipes burst, glass shattered and cars started instantaneously, driving into buildings. Many people felt fear again and ran away but some persisted, getting injured in the possess. Nori was firing unstable lightning bolts, some as small as regular static, others enough to cause burns. More people came, the more she fired the bolts. But she was feeling it. All the absorption and redirection, she was steadily losing control. Electricity and sparks flew off her as she stumbled back. A few went on the street and left burn marks and some went to a car, blowing it up.

One bolt flew into a building and within moments it was on fire. The mob stopped to look at her. Her pain. Her instability. More fired off her, burning trees and cracking lamppost bulbs. The people began to panic and run, prompting the X-men to take action.

"Cyclops, get the people to safety. Jean, try and contain the fire" Wolverine popped out his claws "While I try and put it out." They took off.

"Everyone, this way!" Scott shouted to the people. They followed his direction, out of panic or who he was they didn't know. A Rogue bolt surged across the street into a post. It was falling. In it's path was a woman. She screamed and Cyclops turned to her. Thinking quickly he blasted the post, making it fall away from everyone. Jean used her powers and kept the fire contained in the building. Wolverine cut a Fire hydrant, letting the water gush out of it.

"Red!" He jelled. Jean got the picture and using only her mind, poured the water into the building, fighting the fire. Most of the crowd was gone but the lightning continued. Nori, seeing no more enemies thorough her white eyes, slammed her palms down. She closed her eyes tighter and tighter as the power surged down her arms. The lightning stopped and she got up. Then as if her knew the moment, Quicksilver zoomed down the street, passed them then came back.

"You found her? You could have called me!" he shouted. In the background the leader had got up and shouted.

"Bayville has had enough of the brotherhood!" he yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Tonight they fall!" He limped away, still suffering from the shock. Wolverine turned to the brotherhood.

"You hear that! Tonight there will be a riot outside your home and they will try and kill you! And don't think it will be crowbars and bats, they will get heavy hitters on you. You brought this on yourselves!" Pietro zipped to him.

"Us? US! If someone's to blame it's her!" he pointed to the blue haired girl.

"Leave her alone" Lance retaliated, siding with Wanda.

"Why are you standing up to her?" The son of Magnus frowned "She just comes out of the blue, burns a hole in our wall and we can't understand a word she says." The Japanese girl shouted to him in her language. "See, not a clue." His frown went as soon as they heard it. The mutants, good and bad turned to Wolverine. He was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Blob asked just as confused as Nori, Cyclops, Jean and everyone.

"Nothing, it's just that she said that the wall needed redecorating anyway." The lightning mutant's expression changed from one of confusion to surprise. Everyone turned to her.

"Wait" Toad asked, utterly confused "Why did she say that if she can't understand us?"

"I can, it's just you don't understand me." Said a voice. A new language with a trace of the old one's accent. It was Noriko Ashida.

"She can talk?" Pietro exclaimed, gob smacked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"She told me." Quicksilver turned to his sister, utterly shocked "What? How else could we communicate?" He shook his head and turned back to the subject.

"Do you realise what you've dumped on us?" A light glowed where Pietro was standing and Nori shocked him back a few paces.

"What makes you think I care what happens to you? I've heard the news, I know you guys are trouble, although today I was shown that not all of you are utter morons." she glanced at Wanda who smiled back. "I was tying to get away from you from the start." Nori started to walk away, but her arm was grabbed. She turned to see Cyclops.

"Your not going just yet." He said.

"Get off!" She replied, shaking his hand off.

"Do you realise what you could do. The people in that truck are barely alive and you've just seen what you did here." The building was black and still smoking and a few cars were destroyed. "You can't just wander off-"

"Why not? What power do you have to keep me away?""You're a danger you yourself and everyone around you!" Nori began to huff and turn away when Scott grabbed her top. She spun round and knocked his hand away. The two went face to face, Scott a few inches higher. Visor glowing from his eyes, lightning circling from her fingers.

"You need to control your powers. Come with us."

"Make me!" Suddenly Nori bent double. Bolts were coming off her again but she grounded the charge almost instantly.

"See, your powers are unstable. You need help!" She got up, scowling at them.

"Oh, and become one of your students? Never fighting back? Always having to take the abuse? Serving your every whim?" Scott was about to talk back but Jean put her hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her." Cyclops looked at Jean, and closed his mouth. Nori was walking away.

"I'm not going to let some guy force me to do what I don't want. Oh and Wanda" The Scarlet Witch looked up to a smiling Noriko "Thanks." A mutant of immeasurable power and destruction walked away from the help. Logan signed and took out his phone.

"Chuck, one problem dealt with, two problems made.""What are the details." Xavier asked, resting in his chair.

"The brotherhood has been dealt with along with a mini mob, nothing serious. But the girl, hold on" He turned to Wanda. "What's her name?"

"Noriko Ashida."

"Thanks." he put back the phone "Noriko, the mutant from last night has walked off. The boy scout decided to offer our help. Didn't go down well."

"Is she still with the brotherhood?"

"No she went off by herself."

"Why do you think made her do that?"

"She didn't react well with Cyclops _telling_ her to come with us. Her powers are unstable but it appears she wont be forced to do what she doesn't want. That girl is headstrong, stubborn and possibly a feminist. You should have seen her hair."

"I see. What was the other problem?"

"One of the rioters said they had enough of the brotherhood. Said something like 'tonight they fall'."

"A attack on the brotherhood?" The telepath was worried now.

"It seems that way. If it's anything like Mutant town they wont stand a chance. We have to be there, at least all the senior X-men."

"Agreed, we will make preparations immediately. Come back to the mansion." Logan agreed, but Cyclops gestured he wanted to speak. Wolverine handed it over to him.

"Scott, I heard you could have handled that better." Scott lowered his head.

"I know, she just seemed to get under my skin. Why would she turn down out help if she knows the dangers? She's a walking time bomb-"

"Scott" Jean pleaded, before he could raise his voice "let it go." The professor continued.

"Cessily didn't want to join at first because she considered herself too low and not human enough. Noriko didn't join us because she sees us as forcing her to join. Before we recruited because we're all mutants. Now there are so many we can't relate that way anymore. If we want them to join we need to handle them all in a differently way. In this case, that way was wrong. But we can't dwell on this anymore. Return to the mansion."

* * *

A near deserted street. An empty Pow-R 8 can was lying on the street, it's label saying 'New formula! Mutant Safe'. The can was kicked by someone, muttering as she did it.

"Baka brotherhood boys, Baka x-men" she muttered, using parts of Japanese in her speech (Baka means stupid). "Thicksilver and Cyclod." She smiled, trying to find just the right nicknames for each of them as she walked to no particular destination. It was just now she realised how ill prepared her move hear was. She was about to attempt to kick it into a bin when she heard talking. Normal she would have ignored it and carried on, but a few words caught her attention.

"Lightning girl" "Brotherhood" She stopped and pinpointed the noise. It was along a nearby ally. She ran towards it and peered down. Her eyes widened, it was the people from the riot.

"That bitch scrapped my car" one said "now I have to get a new one and insurance don't count mutants."

"Tell me about it. Well at least you got mine to use."

"Man" a third thug said "did those X-men buy it or what? It's all going as boss plans it." Nori raised an eyebrow. "_What do they mean? The X-men have bought what? Who's boss?"_ The three men went to the seats of a four seat car. Nori thought quickly and ran to the boot of the car, crouching to avoid their attention. She examined the lock. _"Get the key or fry the circuits?"_ Did she even have to ask. Putting one hand on the ground and the other to the lock she zapped it. The trunk opened and she dived inside. The split second she closed the door the engine started. She waited in the musty boot, body knocking against a box and some old shoes. A few sharp turns caused her to hit her head and she feared they would hear her. Thankfully they didn't. Finally the car stopped. She waited until she couldn't hear their footsteps before coming out of the car. She looked around. She was at a condemned building with pitch black curtains, probably to hide the inhabitants. She walked to the door, locked. She went to the windows, none were open. But she put her ear to them and could hear inside. It was a commotion of talking with the main words being mutant, brotherhood and X-men.

"Silence everyone" someone called. The crowd inside hushed.

"My brothers" another person said, Noriko assumed he was in charge. "We are nearly ready for the attack. The bomb is ready for transport and the firearms have all been readied." from his footsteps she assumed he was walking around the room. "Now some may think using such an exquisite weapon to deal with the 'Brotherhood'" he spat the word and the crowd booed "but my friends here's the twist!" The girl with the unnatural blue hair listened more as he spoke.

A single sentence left the lips of Graydon Creed. Her eyes widened, complete shock written on her face._ "No, they couldn't possibly…I have to warn them!"_

_

* * *

_

In the van again was Wolverine, Jean grey, Cyclops, Storm and Beast. The oldest mutants in the institute bar Professor X himself. They had all prepared for the battle they would face and the boarding house.

"It's a shame Noriko didn't come to us" Beast said openly "I have something that would-"

"It's a bit late." Cyclops interrupted, head low "I've already scared her off."

"Scott it wasn't your fault" Jean assured. "She just needs the right words and-"

"Hold On!" Wolverine shouted as headlights flashed in front of them. The Van screeched along the tarmac, causing Beast to hit his head, and halted. The other car had stopped too and someone was getting out of it. Wolverine popped out his claws and jumped out of the van. The driver got out. Logan straitened up and retracted his claws. It was Noriko.

"You trying to get yourself killed Sparks?" Logan shouted as the others got out of the Van.

"It's important, you have to listen to what I say! I can help you." she strained. Logan looked at his team-mates then back to her.

"Go on."

"While I was walking down the streets I saw the guys who started the fight with the brotherhood. I stowed away in their car and got to this meeting place for mutant hating jerks-"

"A meeting place?" Scott questioned "Where?"

"I'll tell you later, right now-"

"What do you mean later?" Cyclod persisted "I thought you wanted to help us. Tell us now or we might not get another chance!"I do want to help but we have a bigger problem!"

"If you want to help then why stop us from getting to the brotherhood-"

"IT'S NOT THE BROTHERHOOD THEY'RE AFTER!" She screamed. The whole place was silent. "Their target isn't the brotherhood. It's the institute."

**PLOT TWIST! Lots of plot twists! Hope you enjoyed the latest instalment. If you have any questions or queries, or if you want to voice which is better between Goths and Cheerleaders, leave a review :D**

**Oh and as usual, thanks to Opal A.K.A. sweetheart14879, Jessie07, X00001, tofuman, TristeAlma, Fuzzy Blue Boy and last but not least zGreece**

**Thanks to you all :D**


	7. Power Surge 4

**Fanfiction Police - "E. Villain Tree, for failure of quick updates a total fine of 69,000 Yen."**

**Sorry for being so tardy, Exam's coming up and I'm swamped with other stuff as well. To make up, here's a extra long chapter, featuring all your favourite X-men. Let it begin!**

**X-men Evolution fic**

**Power Surge - Part 4**

The X-men gasped at the information of the attack from their latest acquaintance, Noriko Ashida.

"Are you sure about this Sparky?" Weapon x asked, raising his eyebrow.

"We can't trust her." Cyclops bluntly stated. If it went for his visor they could see his eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm trying to help you! Why not?" This was not the case for Nori, everyone could see her anger.

"The destroyed truck outside the town, the riot in the street, shall I stop while your behind?" Blue sparks and a red glow appeared between the two, a fight was imminent.

"Enough!" shouted Storm, clouds turned black, the wind picked up and a roll of thunder accompanied the weather witch. The two looked wide eyed at her, then backed away from each other. The skies cleared.

"Now, what have you got to say? You stowed on a car and came to a meeting place, then what?" The electric mutant recounted the event.

* * *

Nori pressed her ear against the window, picking up countless insults, threats and sick jokes all about one thing, mutants. The leader was about to explain the 'twist' in his plan, unfortunately Ashida-san couldn't see what he looked like from the blacked out windows.

"The twist in my plan, is that we will not attack the brotherhood, but the Xavier institute!" there was instant uproar, a mix of cheer, both doubtful and supportive, and questions.

"Why did we attack the brotherhood then?"

"Do we have enough fire power for that?"

"How do you plan to attack them with the telepaths?" Creed raised his hand for silence, and it followed.

"The reason we will attack the institute is because this is the chance we've been waiting for, allow me to show in more detail." He took out a map of Bayville and rolled it out. He then got a game of tic-tac-toe, placing the crosses next to the institute. "We have already revealed our plan to attack the brotherhood to the X-men a few hours ago, as a decoy." he took a X and moved it across the map. "They are so arrogant and full of themselves they will help their enemies by sending their best to protect them. While they go off on a random goose chase we mount our attack.

"We have a helicopter in a hidden location that can get us to the institute quick enough to avoid attention, and in case your wondering about Professor Xavier this gizmo comes in." He picked up what looked to be a heavily modified speaker system. "This will let out a continuous sound, bearable to people, but impossible for the egghead to concentrate for his powers.

"As for the Cargo, well remember our shopping trip? Amongst the weapons we got for mutant town we also bought a bomb, completely digital, no fuse so once it starts there's no stopping it, one that will blow the institute sky high!" Cheer erupted, Nori's eyes widened and creed moved in one noughts into the institute then took out two X's. He then moved the rest of the noughts in. "Any survivors will be easy pickings. With the leading members away they are just weak enough for this to work. Originally this was meant for the brotherhood, but I had a thought. Why take down a few rag-tag mutants when we can take out the most organised, powerful and dangerous group?" The crowd cheered. "Tonight, we the Friends of Humanity will be remembered throughout history as the ones that brought the mutants first great fall!"

* * *

The mutant of lightning finished her story. Logan growled.

"I should have seen it coming! Without us they lack both power and leaders."

"Such planning, equipment and strategy" Beast thought "there's something more to this, Friends of Humanity, that needs investigating."

"We will do that later" Storm snapped "right now there is a full strike force heading to the institute. We need to warn them and get there, NOW!" Nori smiled, but looked to Cyclops, his head was down and frowning.

"Look" she addressed Scott "if you don't trust me have her read my mind." She gestured to Jean. At first reluctant, the telepath put her hands on her temples and was about to look through another persons mind.

"No. Wait Jean." The redhead stopped at the sound of the redeye. He stood strait. "I…believe her." Nori smiled "But" The smile disappeared. "why are you telling us this? After what I said…" Nori frowned.

"It was what he said after that."

_Creed smiled a wide, evil smile that Nori thankfully couldn't see. "Y'know, I'm not the one to thank for all this. We should give our thanks to the lightning mutant. Without her chaos this golden opportunity may never come to us." The crowed cheered. Said mutant was silent. And stayed that way until heading to the car._

"It's not just you in that mansion" she said, head down "I know I've done bad stuff, but if I was the one that put this in motion I have to stop it. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I…I…" She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Wolverine.

"It's alright Sparky. Say no more, we'll go to the institute." The feral mutants started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ashida-san called "is there anyway I can help?" Logan was about to respond, but beast beat him to it.

"Actually Noriko, yes you can help. I have something that will help you."

"Even with my powers going crazy all the time?" Dr McCoy nodded. "Great I'll take anything."

* * *

"Yeah…when I said 'I'll take anything' I didn't mean this!" She said, looking at her 'gift' from beast. A pair of metal gauntlets, dull grey with a large metal plate over the back of the hand, numerous circuit bars coming off them and rivets in the elbow. She looked at them in disgust.

"You said you wanted to help." the blue furred mutant quoted.

"Yes but look at these, they're big, clunky and ugly."

"They're are also a bit fragile and unreliable." Noriko huffed.

"I'd be better without them." she muttered. Beast sighed, she was hard to work with.

"Give them a go, just try them." The blue haired girl did so. She felt the lightning surge through her and out of her arms. But this was different. She normally had to strain herself to control it but she didn't need to, it flowed regularly and smooth. She wiggled her fingers and the bolts twisted up and down, left and right. She smiled, letting out more electricity and letting it loop around her. She was now laughing, never had she so much control over her powers. She then absorbed them but in doing so bent double.

"Noriko!" Scott shouted "are you OK?"

"Toomuch! Toomuch!" she blurted out. She put her arms down and the lightning raced out, harmlessly into the ground. "Sorry, when I take in too much my mind begins to race, and from last night you've seen what happens then." A stray bolt flied and zapped her left shoulder. "Ow! What was that?" She glared at the big blue technician.

"Well… they're still in the prototype stages so some minor shocks may occur." She huffed again. Before another dispute could be made Jean shouted to all of them.

"Guys, I contacted the professor to give him the heads up. He's rallying the students and has already picked up the helicopter. We've got only minutes!"

"You heard her!" Logan shouted as they ran to the X-van. "Everyone in, you too Sparky." Ashida-san frowned before smiling, holding up a fist of blue lightning.

"Sparky just isn't working with me. Call me…Surge."

* * *

A helicopter. We see them in the skies, either a black shape in day or a few blinking lights at night. We give them no second glance so it was perfect for the mission. The men smiled, looking at the bomb. They saw it as cleansing, a feeble word for murder. They were on a b-line to a school full of children, ready to kill them for something beyond what people that young should know about.

More people below them, among them Creed, ready to destroy whoever survived, were armed with guns. Terrifying weapons that never protect anything or anyone. More sinister then even the strongest power. All wore badges saying F.O.H. and all were ready for the perfect plan to come together.

But it never did, as the copter was only a few seconds from the institute the auto defences came to life and began to fired on the copper. The pilot never saw it coming and the whirlybird fell down to the centre of the school grounds. Creed's eyes widened. How could they have seen that?

"All men, engage! If the copper can't get the bomb there, we will." he was followed by protests over the defences which he answered with another gizmo of his. It was like a radar dish attached to a laptop. He pressed a button and the weapons firing on the helicopter stopped. Graydon smiled, looking at the backup device. "I owe you again..."

_Creed held a large wad of money out next to the anti-telepath device and the defence turnoff. The wad was then accepted by another man. Tall and well built, with brown hair and moustache, greying around the temples._

"…Bolivar Trask."

Meanwhile inside the institute the new mutants and the professor were all that was there. They watched the helicopter go down but the machines built to protect them suddenly stopped.

"Professor!" Iceman shouted "the defences are gone. They all just turned off at once." Professor Xavier frowned. He did not expect this at all and more people were coming from outside.

"You and the new mutants keep the men distracted and stop their advance to the institute. Take the utmost caution, we don't kno-" A piercing noise emitted around the institute. It sounded like nails against chalkboard a thousand times over. Everyone covered their ears.

"Professor" Magma shouted "what's that?"

"It's meant to stop me using my powers, and is so far succeeding. I can't stop them, you have to hold them off until Logan and the others arrive!"

"But what about Kitty? Rogue? Kurt?"

"No time, just go!" The new mutants headed off. Xavier tried his telepathy but the volume made it impossible. He reached for the phone to get the others who were with Cessily. No answer. _"Where are they?"_

_

* * *

_

At the school sports field girls all dressed in identical 'uniforms' were leaping, twisting and making pyramids. The cheerleaders, old and new, received cheers from the crowd on the benches, mostly boyfriends and crushes. Among the crowd were three of the missing students, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Rogue. They watched Cessily perform feat after feat as instructed by the coach and joined in many stunts. Like most of them she tripped up but recovered well and kept up with everyone. In a short break she came to her fellow mutants, sweaty and tired.

"How's it going?" Kitty asked to the flesh coloured Mercury.

"Great so far. Although, a lot of them are much better here than in the gym."

"Probably because they want to beat you." Cess smiled in response and gave a quick laugh. She stopped when she saw Rogue raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I don't understand. How are you sweating when your made of metal?" Cessily looked at her sweaty top in deep thought.

"Good question. Anyway, enjoying the show?"

"Yeah we're enjoying it, along with them." Rogue gestured to a group of boys with disgust. They were near the bottom, waiting for one of the cheerleaders to slip up and they glimpse at- (you get the picture).

"There are always people like that" Cess replied "I'm prepared though. To not go into much detail I dress prepared for these things. No one's gonna see a thing."

"That means you Kurt." Kitty slyly added. The blue demon looked appalled.

"What? I would never!" They all laughed

Mercury glanced at the field. "I'm sure to get in. I told coach about my cheerleading in Oregon and she's gonna take me on. Think we should go back?"

"Nah" Kitty replied "we've got time. It's not like they need us or anything."

* * *

"WHERE ON EARTH ARE THEY?" Iceman shouted, making a barrier of ice to stop the incoming bullets. He was already annoyed by the noise, the fact he was in the middle of getting the high score on Pacman when the attack started and now some of their number were missing. Cannonball and Sunspot was taking them head one, blasting thought their lines and but it was near the evening so Roberto knew his power's wouldn't last. Magma and Berserker were charged up, fire and lightning headed to the incoming mob but their numbers were so many and so dispersed they would swamp them before long. Bullets, fire, lightning and explosions all rang out, even above the sound stopping Professor X. He was being helped out of the mansion by Multiple, Wolfsbane, Boom-Boom and Jubilee in case he was attacked.

They all knew it, even with the early warning they were too inexperienced to deal with this sort of thing. They still fought amongst themselves so how could they fight these numbers. Without any clear leadership in battle the mansion, and the New Mutants, were finished.

Despite the inevitable victory, Creed, still near the entrance, had a frown on his face. Not from the ringing of the device but something else _"We calculated everything, Xavier shouldn't have picked us up. This was meant to be a total surprise. What could have gone wrong? The only way was if they were warned, but who-"_ His eyes widened. In his head was a girl with electric blue hair. _"The girl! We didn't keep a tab on her. She must have warned them. But if she's warned them, then what about the ones they sent to the Brotherhood?"_ The leader of the murderers looked down the road to the institute. He saw headlights. There were no other buildings here bar the institute so-. He inhaled sharply, his pupils constricted.

"Everyone!" Graydon shouted at the top of his voice, his face stricken with fear "Fire on that van! Don't let it get to the mansion!" The haters saw his fear and knew he wasn't kidding. They grabbed their guns and lead flew though the air. The bullets hit the van, but it didn't stop. No holes, no screams inside, nothing.

"I didn't know the X-van was bullet proof." Jean said, Surge beside her shielding herself.

"Well from the amount of reinforcement we put in it to stop the kids trashing it, I wouldn't be surprised." Wolverine replied, gritting his teeth from the noise, piercing his sensitive ears. Nori, now feeling a bit stupid put her arms down.

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

"We take out that ringing as soon as we can" Cyclops explained "then Professor X should deal with these guys." Logan continued to drive full steam as the comical 'ping' of bullets bounced off the van. Creed knew they couldn't stop it and it was only a matter of time before they were defeated. He formulated a plan, grabbing a gun and running to the institute.

"You lot" he addressed those near him "protect the device, I'll get the bomb to the mansion." They were about to reject but their leader had already abandoned them. They looked to the Van, coming at them full speed. The grabbed the device and ran.

"Close the gates." someone shouted and a few men not firing complied. Wolverine smiled _"Like that'll slow us down."_ They rammed into the gates, sending the metal doors into the air before the Van skidded to a halt. The door opened and a beam of red shot from it before Cyclops even stepped out. Storm took to the skies and obsidian black clouds appeared from nowhere with gale force winds to follow. Beast and Wolverine dived into the crowd, littering unconscious bad-guys all over the place. Jean tried to use her powers on the mob but the noise was too much. They took notice and moved to attack but they were blasted back by a bolt of blue lightning. The newly dubbed Surge went to Jean, hands still charged and glowing bright.

"What's wrong?"

"I...can't concentrate. That noise is stopping me. We have to disable it and the bomb." Surge nodded scanning the battlefield for the device. Already the Friends of Humanity were being dispersed from all sides. The senior X-men were tearing up their lines, ruining their formation and they were being taken out one by one. It was only a matter of time before they won. _"But" _The blue haired mutant though _"if they use that bomb now no-ones gonna win."_ She eyed the battlefield, looking for the source. Wolverine was running on a b-line to the mansion, literally bashing into FOH members, knocking them away. Cyclops blasted the ground beneath them, sending them flying. Beast grabbed a hold of the thugs, throwing them to the ground with his hands and feet. _"Maybe they don't need me after all."_

She spoke too soon. In the corner of her eye something glinted. She turned to a tree near the edge of the institute. A person stood there, sniper rifle in hand. He positioned himself and pointed down at the battle. Nori followed his vision to Cyclops. She gasped.

"Cyclops! Look out!" he couldn't hear her. The noise of the gunshots, the ringing and the odd grenade drowned out the electric mutant. It was too far to blast him. She ran to the sniper, far across the grounds. He aimed, waited to make sure. Surge sweated. She wasn't going to make it. Closing her eyes she kept running, knowing her efforts would be in vain. Suddenly she felt her power go to her legs and in a flash she ran into the sniper. Nori tumbled over then stared in shock. She was right next to the sniper and seeing him recovering Surge grabbed his arm, shocking him until he was unconscious. After the threat was dealt with she looked towards the van, far away from her.

"How did I do that?" Noriko said aloud. The she heard it, sparks going of and lightning powering down. The electric mutant looked at her legs. There were sparks all around them. The girl had an idea. Focusing her powers to her legs she let it out. She went off like a bullet, the background a blur to her and found herself right where she started, next to the van with Jean next to it, equally wide eyed.

"How did you do that?" the red head asked the blue.

"I'm not exactly sure" Surge smiled "but it's cool." she blasted off again to the battle, but then came back to Jean. "Oh and just for the record, I just saved your boyfriend." She set off in a blue blur across the grounds. A group of the mob was just dealing with Sunspot, the clouds created by Storm blocked his powers making him an easy target. They pointed their guns at him, but one of them called out.

"Hey, what's th-" That's all he got to. In a split second Surge rammed into that man. He got a shock from her electricity and a punch from her fists. The blur went back and fourth to the gun carriers, knocking them all over then she bolted off again to Beast. She pummelled three of them then blasted the others. Beast looked at her, smiling with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay…" Nori confessed "I admit these monstrosities do have _some _use to them." She was off again. Her speed was like pinball, and the bad-guys were on tilt.

* * *

Creed just ran after he exited the helicopter. Under his arm was the bomb, smooth edged, futuristic and large enough to take of the institute, grounds and their driveway. He abandoned the gun due to the sheer weight of their secret weapon. Around him was carnage. The other X-men not only boosted the power, but also the morale. Graydon knew he was against the clock. If they destroy the sonics, Professor X will stop the fighting. If they beat them they will also get him. Getting a better hold on the sinister device he tapped the buttons, changing the countdown to only a few seconds. If they were going down he will take the X-men with him.

More and more it became obvious to the hateful attackers. Gale force winds blew them off their feet and high into the air by the weather witch, with torrential rain and lightning of her own to follow. Firearms were slashed apart and their wielders throw aside by the feral weapon X. Everywhere he went more people fell. A scarlet laser shone across the institute, blasting people and the ground they stood on, and what used to be a professor, now a beast, hurled people away like stones. All the while the New Mutants helped and the numbers grew thinner and scarcer. The plan had backfired, yet the humans continued to fight impossible odds.

After a bit longer of random bashing and shooting lightning, Nori remembered her mission. The device stopping the telepaths from solving this the most painless way possible. She listened as she zipped, trying to find where it was. Getting closer. Closer. Too far. Back slower. And there it was. Two FOH members taking shelter under a tree to avoid the fighting. Surge, using her newfound speed went behind the tree.

"Hey you saw something?" one of the said.

"Yeah, I'm looking at a plan gone bad." the other replied "If we're not careful we're gonna be killed. If not by the freaks a stray bullet from those morons. Why did Creed pick us?"

"Just shut up and stay focused. We will get out of this, all we have to do is look after this gizmo."

"Well you seem to be lousy at your job." Nori said, coming out of her cover. Surge pointed her finger out and electricity sprang from the heavy gauntlets and onto the device. The sound distorted, it started to smoke and with a small bang, it was off. The piercing sound used to stop the most powerful telepath in the world ceased.

The two men looked at her. The two men ran from the little girl.

* * *

"Hey, you hear that?" Rahne asked "the noise. It's gone." The other new mutants and Xavier noticed it too. Charles gave a sign of relief.

"They did it."

Creed heard it too. He ran closer to the mansion, avoiding the X-men and unconscious bodies. Sweating like a pig he pressed the buttons on the bomb franticly.

Xavier, free to use his powers brought his fingertips to his temples. He wasn't going to do a mind wipe as it was strenuous but he could stop them fighting.

Graydon ran, only a few more buttons.

Xavier thought, only a few seconds.

The mutant sent out his power. Mind over minds. Ones full of hate, fear and anxiety dulled. They stopped pulling the triggers. They stopped gritting their teeth. All at once they stopped and laid down their guns. Xavier smiled, the battle was ove-.

"No!" The telepath's calm look of relief was replaced again by horror. He stopped the F.O.H. He stopped the gunfire. He didn't stop Graydon from pushing the last button. Even with his mind controlled he smiled, watching the bomb count down.

"_Logan, Ororo, Scott, Jean, Hank! One of them got the bomb to the edge of the mansion. You have to get there!"_ They all heard Xavier's message and ran to the mansion. With no-one attacking anymore it was a lot easier. They reached the bomb, seconds to genocide. The man next to it, freed from Xavier's control due to the shock smiled like a madman.

"Your out of time freaks" he laughed "the bomb will go off and you will all fry!" Wolverine grabbed him, snarling and growling.

"Disable it, NOW!"

"Ha, Ha! Your professor has been though my head. I cant stop it!" Logan threw him to the ground and the senior X-men crowded round the weapon, New Mutants looking over their shoulders.

"Hank, tell me you can stop it." Beast opened the bomb to see the circuitry.

"It's too complex, I could get it done in time."

"I could lift it into the air." Jean suggested.

"The amount of explosives is too great you won't get it far enough to stop the blast. Plus it's too heavy to lift in time."

Meanwhile Noriko noticed the X-men swarming around one place. She knew it in her gut what it was. They failed. How could they stop it. No fuse, completely digital, unique wiring-

Then it hit her. She. She could stop it. Harnessing lightning to her feet, in a flash of blue speeded to the congregation.

"I could fry it." Berserker butted in.

"Too risky" Hank replied "you may cause it to blow anyway."

"What choice do we have?"

"Me for a start." Said a voice. The New Mutants turned to the source. A blue haired girl with metal gloves, jeans worn a bit too low down and a tank top. She raised her hand, sizzling with electricity. "Move."

"Why?" Ray demanded "who are you? What have you got to do with this?"

"Berserker, let her past." Cyclops ordered. The hothead mutant was reluctant but did so. Surge bent down, 10 seconds to go. She lay her hands on it and blue light flared.

"If you fry it, it may explode." Beast warned.

"Who said anything about frying it?" More light, more lightning. Eight seconds.

She slammed her hands down on the bomb and the electricity cast a blue aura. Seven.

The light grew brighter and blots flew off her. The energy glowed brighter and raised into the air. Six.

"Get back." Beast ordered and they all complied, sparks and surges becoming dangerous. Nori blinked and her eyes turned from brown to white. Five.

She gave a scream as the raw energy flowed out of her body, her eyes. Her head burned and her mind raced. Lightning forked around her. Four.

She raised her left hand, forming a fist, then unclenched it and threw it in the air, sending all the power into a lightning storm. If she kept it in any longer she feared for her mind. From her fingertips it forked, sizzling through the sky, lighting up the mansion like a thousand flares. The flash was seen for miles, like the one last night, possibly brighter. Three.

The glow vanished. Blank.

The mutants came forward to a smoking Surge, breathing heavily.

"Wha…wha…" Creed stuttered. "What happened?" Surge looked at him, hair fizzled and random sparks coming off her.

"Being digital it needs power. I absorbed it all then sent it to the ground. No power, no boom." She beamed a smile. The X-men smiled with her, their saviour.

* * *

Rogue continued to argue with Cessily over numerous topics, mainly Cheerleader/Goth, as they made their way back to the institute.

"Would you two give it a rest already?" Kurt complained. "You've been at this since we left on the bus. C'mon I'm tired."

"Yeah" Kitty agreed. "Just let it go for tonight, I need my beauty sleep." Suddenly a huge array of lightning appeared in the sky. They all saw it. The source was the mansion. Four mutants looked at each other, then ran home. Outside were a lot of cars of all shapes and sized, the gates were gone and they all looked in shock at the grounds. Littered with people, turf and ground ruined and hole from grenades everywhere. Kitty frowned.

"We leave them alone of one afternoon and this is what happens."

* * *

Police cars were all around the institute, taking countless amount of people, weapons and vehicles away from the crime scene. In one car was Graydon Creed, fuming over his defeat. Inside the mansion, students were recovering from the injuries they received from the attack and getting their homework done. Meanwhile inside Xavier's office, the telepath was talking to Ashida-san about the attack.

"Is that all you know?" he asked.

"You're the mind reader, why don't you check?" From the outside the comment would be seen as rude, and it partly was. But Charles felt it as trust and a joke.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Noriko smiled in response. "So Noriko, or rather Surge, will we be seeing more of you? Maybe a permanent resident?"

"Sure, if you think you can handle me." Hank McCoy, standing next to Xavier laughed.

"You think you're the only stubborn teen we've got?" Nori smiled again, stretching her arms. _"I think I'm going to like it here."_ CRACK. The smile dropped. Surge looked at her gauntlets. The right ring finger cracked.

"Yeah, new gauntlets. Need them." she addressed Beast.

"I'll get on them with Forge when I have time." The bestial professor replied.

"One thing I don't get" Scott began, looking at Nori "why did you let it out into the air when the ground would have been safer."

"To make it look cooler."

"You mean you put us all at risk to look cool?"

"Weren't you all at risk in the first place?" Scott stood up, staring at her behind ruby lenses.

"If you earthed it then would be no danger." Nori met his gaze.

"But the lightning did alert the cop's sooner."

"Were you thinking of that or just your ego?" his voice raised. Temper was rising.

"Do I tell you how to shoot lasers?" She matched him.

"It was too dangerous."

"I was taking the power out of a huge bomb with lightning circling around me, Of Course It Was Dangerous!"

"And You Added To The Threat!" Jean got between them.

"Break it up you two, we don't want to start a fight."

"Do You See Any Charred Students? No? Then I Had It Under Control!"

"How Could You Tell? For All We Know You Could Have Started A Fire!"

"But I Didn't Did I? Accept That Your Wrong And Get It Through _Your_ Ego!"

"My Ego? What Are You Talking About?"

"Oh and did your girlfriend mention? I Saved Your Life!" The two carried on, Jean tried to stop it and everyone else in the room stared at it.

"This is going to be a regular occurrence, isn't it?" Logan said to no one in particular.

"Most likely." Chuck agreed "On a different note the leader of a large Anti-mutant gang is soon to be put on trial, we can be at ease for a while and Cessily I hear has been picked for the Cheer squad."

"Great news" Beast agreed "but I cant shake this feeling. This Friends of Humanity got that bomb, the sonic device and the machine that took out our defences from somewhere. But where?"

"I'm sure it will be revealed in time. Until then the night is young and I'm sure everyone is waiting to be fed." The senior X-men, but Logan refused.

"In a bit Chuck, I want to see how this turns out." He gestured to the argument.

"You better shut up or I'll make you shut up!" Surge threatened.

"Oh really; and how are you gonna do that?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass, that's what I'm gonna do."

"Your going kick my ass?"

"That's right, _I'm _going to kick _your _ass."

"A kid who only joined today is going to beat me? Are you sure your mind isn't racing again? You mind must be messed up to think that."

"I'll smack the sh*t out of you! Right, I heard you've got this big training room. Us. There. Now!"

"It's called the Danger Room, you don't even know the name!"

"Forget that. Are you there or not?"

"Oh, I'm there."

"You gonna F**king die!"

The threats kept coming and going. Both powerful mutants battled with harsh words and defiant glares. Everyone realised this was the start of something…interesting.

**When I heard the Cartman-Wendy fight talk I couldn't resist! As you have all gathered this may be the norm for the unlucky Xavier students. If you have any questions, queries, opinions or just want to say hi, leave your response by pressing that big green button bellow.**

**As usual thank you my reviewers, all eight of you are wonderful**

**Hope you've enjoyed the show :D**


	8. Target X 1

**I am so sorry for how late this new chapter is  
Two weeks on holiday, needing to get into the writing mood, you've heard it all before  
Luckily a twisted ankle has got me in the mood…and a bed for most of the day ****:(  
Don't worry, It's still going and now into a new arc, Target X, which will become more arcs that will get us even more of our X-man team**

**Enjoy, biggest chapter yet :D**

**X-men Evolution fic**

**Target X - Part 1**

A girl ran through a forest, gunshots following her. She panted and sweated but kept sprinting as she had done for three days now. Grease and sweat made her black hair cling to her face and her combat gear was torn and stained with dirt and blood. Whether or not the blood was hers is questionable. Out of the woods people in combat gear, armed with guns. She effortlessly jumped into a tree and analysed her opponents.

The troops marched through the thick, dark woods, wearing goggles with heat, infra-red and several other functions, glaring at the tops of tree branches, the moist, musty undergrowth. Behind them was a trail of dead animals, a whole warren of rabbits among the dead. But they were not killing out of cruelty or sport, they did it out of fear.

Fear. The girl smelt fear all over them. Fear of her. More gunshots fired at any movement, any heat, any trace of a living thing. Anything that could be her was shot, no questions, no hesitation. Those things would get them killed. They were that afraid of her.

She sniffed the air and heard their footsteps, green eyes darted across the enclosed landscape. They were surrounding her. _"Staying here I will have little chance of escaping without major injury. But I am at the advantage. They do not know where I am, I know where they are"_ She raised her arm, an action that made no noise, no detection and slid two adamantium claws from their sheaths of flesh _"And their wounds heal slower than mine."_ X-23, from her hiding place on a pine tree, leaped into battle.

The first two were easy. She landed on them, sliced their weapons along with their hands, arms and through their Kevlar armour as if it was only paper protecting their skin. She ran, the others saw her and fired by the instinct of fear. The two men dropped to the ground. No one attended to the large gashes in their chests, lost fingers, they were too busy trying to stay alive.

They let loose their firearms. With the clone's combat capabilities the metal barrels in their hands were their only chance against her. And it was a very slim chance. Bullets hit earth, indenting holes in the land. They hit trees, splinters, sap and shards of wood littered beneath their wounds. Two people firing in the woods, three on the outside and one on a rock ledge fired automatic guns at the blur. In a second she was gone, not one hit.

"How can she move that fast? We've been chasing her for days!" one in the woods said.

"What was he thinking sending us alone after her?" said the other.

"Quiet both of you!" a call from a soldier on the outside. "Just keep your eyes open and shoot at the first sign of movement. Besides if he heard you say that he'd kill you. You know what he's like."

"Oh, shut up!" the second in the wood shouted "why they even hired him is beyond me. You saw what he did to Wilson! Adams, you saw it for yourself- Adams?" he was addressing the one on the rock ledge. He was gone and at the bottom a unconscious body.

"Oh man, she did that!" the first in the woods cried, holding his gun close, turning every time a leaf fell to the ground.

"Shut up" the one at the edge shouted "you know the risks! The second you see her shot the clone. Fitzgard, Patterson, seen anything?" He turned to the left and the right. The two that were with him were on the ground.

"How are we suppose to see that freak if she could do that? This isn't a plan, it's a deathbed!"

"Where is the commander? Is he just going to stand there and watch us die?"

"Shepherd! Crowe! Shut up! All we have to do-"

"You can talk Boomer!" the first one 'Shepherd' shrieked "she went strait past you without a blip. Crowe, we're out of here." Crowe couldn't hear him. He was on the ground. "See! They're gone! They're all gone! If she doesn't get us, the nut job will!"

"Shepherd, you can take that lazy, insubordinate attitude and shove it up your-" A black blur came out of the bushes. Boomer hit a tree, a set of two claw marks on his chest. Shepherd cracked.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he went berserk. Firing bullets at where the blur came from he saw her run through the woods, the grease-shine raven hair and sinister glint from the claws confirming it to he her. She had retracted her foot claws, letting them dig into the ground for extra power in her strides. She bolted behind the rock ledge, a trail of bullets and screaming followed her. But even as she went for cover it didn't stop. He kept firing, screaming, panicking. Behind his goggles his pupils constricted into mad dots. Only when the bullets ran out did his stop. Silence. No animals, they were all dead. Only one soldier, the others never checked to see if they were dead or merely injured. One man stood, staring at the rocks. One weapon sat behind them, waiting for the right time. Shepherd heard footsteps behind him. He span and held the trigger. It wasn't her. The gun only clicked.

"Used up all your bullets already?" the new figure said "First day right? Yeah, you don't have unlimited ammo here. Though it isn't always the case with me. You know, I've never run out of bullets, is that just me or do they-"

"Shut up!" The madman shouted "this is your fault! This whole plan is your fault! They're dead! Your Crazy! She's Crazy! This whole thing is Crazy! You and your fuc-"

The clone of Wolverine heard a gunshot followed by shouting of a new voice.

"Straiten up soldier! Backups on it's way so stay put. We're going to make it." The weapon readied her claws.

"_Two of them, one bleeding and out of bullets. I will take them out and when the others come I would have lost them."_ She crouched. The back flipped. An amazing leap over the ledge, all six claws deployed. Two soldiers against her. They wouldn't stand a chance. He body when into the suns raise as she planned, blinding anyone bellow her. And she came down, right foot first, claw ready to draw blood. She landed and sprung out at the enemy-

She dug her hands in the ground, stopping herself. Her eyes were wide with puzzlement. There was no-one here. It was silent. She looked on the ground. The soldier, Shepherd, lay there, dead. A bullet hole through his forehead. If it had been a regular person they would scream, turn away or even just gasp. She didn't shudder. She was not a regular person.

"_The new person shot this man"_ she thought _"he was obviously mad but why did he go on talking as if he was still- Trap!"_ 'SHINK' She popped out her claws, not realising she sheathed them and looked around. His scent was still fresh but neither her eyesight or her hearing could pick him up. _"This scent. It is so…familiar. Where have I smelt it before?"_ She strained her neck at every angle. She was in the open. Where he wanted her. He could snipe her. He could throw grenades. He could have planted a bomb. Why didn't he?

Finally she spotted a figure on the right of the rock ridge. The wind caught his scent and drafted it to her. This was the man. The one who shot his own troop. The clone narrowed her eyes, trying to make sense of the shape. It was only when she did, X-23 gasped. Eyes wide, heartbeat raging, scenes screaming danger.

"You…"

* * *

The Xavier institute for gifted children, even with it's bombarded lawn from last nights attack remained peaceful and tranquil. Until…

A fist slammed on a table "I said stop it!" Scott shouted.

"I haven't done anything!" yelled Noriko, slamming her gloved hand down and rising above Scott's sitting height.

"You've been doing it all morning!" He rose to his height, taller than his opponent.

"I do not do that!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you-"

"Stop! Both of you!" A voice screamed over their row. Both mutants turned to Jean Gray, rubbing her temples. "What are you two arguing about?"

"Cyclod here thinks I chew with my mouth open, which I don't." Surge shot him a glare.

"Then why do I see chewed toast out of your mouth every second?" Cyclops returned the glare.

"Your disturbing everyone's breakfast with that racket when some, me included, have just woken up over someone chewing with their mouth open."

"I don't do that."

The redhead sighed. "Alright, can anyone prove or disprove the argument."

"I can." All three turned to a second redhead, emphasised by her silvery physique. "Sorry Nori, but you do sort of do it." Cessily confessed.

"Told you." Noriko ignored the leader and slumped into her seat in a huff, but soon got up again when suddenly a Frisbee hit her head.

"Ow! Who threw that?" All mutants turned to the culprit, a boy with blonde hair with an orange streak on the front.

"Ray, why are you throwing that indoors?" Scott said accusingly.

"Well considering the grounds are wreaked after the attack where else can I go?"

"The sports court?" Nori said. Silence.

"Oh yeah." Ray rubbed the back of his head, realising this. "Well it's too late now." He threw it again- But it didn't get very far as a bolt of lightning flew out and broke it. There was already sparks around Berserker's hands and a frown on his face before the pieces hit the floor. "Did you do that?" He pointed at Surge who had her hand out.

"Maybe." she smiled. He charged.

"I'll show you!" Berserker threw a fist if electricity at Surge. Mercury ducked out of the way. Surge held up a hand to the blast. The power tingled through her fingers and once a powerful attack was gone.

"Wow" said a sarcastic Surge "you sure showed me." Ray growled before turning away, muttering to himself. Nori turned to Cess who was still ducking and a puzzled expression replaced her triumphant smile. "Hey what's wrong-"

"Ahhh!" The minute spark ripped through her body, dunked into boiling water for an instant. She fell from her chair as her hand misshaped, two fingers melding and ripples of distortion spreading up her arm. In a second it was over and she was well again. Nori shot back, stunned at her reaction.

"Sorry are you OK?" She began to approach her but Jean grabbed her.

"Don't. She's made of metal your electricity is bad for her." The mutant of lightning looked at the scared mutant of metal. She concentrated on her power and bent over, offering her hand to Cessily still on the floor. She shuffled away.

"Don't worry. I've gotten rid of it all, trust me." Mercury looked at her with Blank silver eyes before raising her hand. Her index finger touched the gauntlet. Nothing. Her whole hand followed and Noriko lifted her up.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know about your powers."

"It's alright." she replied.

"That was only a spark. A static shock and it did that to you? What happens with something bigger?"

"I'd prefer not to think about it."

"OK. So Silver Sable how can I make it up to you?"

"My name is Cessily and if you want to do something you could clean up the danger room so other people can use it after your brawl with Scott last night."

"It cant be that bad." Cessily looked appalled.

"Not that bad? Have you seen what you've done? It looks like four Wolverine's got into a fight over a scratch on his bike!" Noriko huffed.

"Well he started it. Anyway I can't clean it now, school's gonna start soon." Jean smiled, looking at the two. _"Just a few days in and they already feel right at home. Even with their opposing powers and personalities they seem to get on well."_ Jean's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a strange noise. She looked to Cyclops and frowned.

"Scott, your eating with your mouth open." He froze. Then gulped the cereal down.

"I did not. When have I ever done that?" Jean sighed. _"Meanwhile she gets on badly with someone with a personality quite like her own."_

_

* * *

_

A still road, no cars, no people, only a wood on either side. Out of the left side stumbled a girl in battle gear, both worse for wear. She was limping and gritting her teeth in pain, holes all across her clothes, holes made by bullets, holes that although sealing, were stained with blood. X-23 grasped on hole on her back with her index finger and thumb and making no grunt or yelp, just closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, removed the bullet.

Staggering she leaned on a tree branch but the sudden strain snapped it. The killer fell, landing herself on her hands, catching her breath. Just a few minutes ago she was fine, breathing regularly, no serious wounds and good advantage over her pursuers. But then he came. She stiffened thinking about who had wounded her so badly.

"_Him. Why did they hire him? Does H.Y.D.R.A. even know what he's capable of?"_ She tried to get up. _"Of course they knew but they too arrogant to see he's as incontrollable as me."_ She looked down the road and saw a sign. 'Bayville: 5 Miles'. X-23's eyes widened. _"No. I cant go there. I can't bring him to Bayville!"_

Suddenly the sound of splintering wood and falling trees screamed behind her. She whipped her head around, her hair long from months of solitude whipping against her face. Numerous vehicles, all made to handle numerous environments, smashed through natures forest onto the tarmac. Mercenaries were ridding inside and outside but something was wrong. The girl with no name didn't attack immediately when she noticed none were loading their weapons. They all looked nervous, frightened, but not of her they were all looking to the man approaching her-

She slid out her claws, still panting from fatigue and prepared for either battle or retreat. The held out a sword.

"Huh, for a clone of Logan you certainly get scared easily. I didn't think the big guy knew what cowardice was." Range replaced fear. She sprung at him. He blocked all her hand claws with his sword and with his other hand aimed a gun at her chest. The fear rushed back. A gun fired. Birds flew from their trees.

* * *

"Yeah, the house is great, food, teachers and saving the world isn't a bad gig. The one this I don't like are the outfits." Surge mumbled, fiddling with a phone.

"What's wrong with them?" Kitty inquired as they walked the last bit to school. All the mutants stride together, united at school as much as the battlefield.

"They are all so dull. I mean yours and a few others are good, but the one they gave me in the match with Scott was the dullest thing I ever wore."

"I didn't like it either" a hologram induced Mercury added.

"That's it. First thing when I get back to the mansion, I'm going to think of brand new outfits for us to wear." Cess bit her lip, getting a bad feeling of what Nori might produce. After she said this Kurt noticed something.

"Hey, when did you get that phone?"

"This? Oh, while we were walking Wanda stopped me and gave me this." A few of the X-men tensed. They knew Wanda had her good sides but they were all cautious of her. She was one of the most powerful mutants they knew and is connected to Magneto. Their old foe had been quiet for a long time now. "I said thank you of course but it came with a price."

* * *

Noriko held the mobile in her metal fingertips. "Your just giving it to me?"

"Hey, I still want to keep in contact with you." The Goth replied, wearing her usual day clothes. Both were on a deserted pavement under a tree.

"Oh thanks! I tried to bring mine but it broke due to my powers. Do you have the charger?" Wanda looked confused.

"You can absorb and control electricity and you still need the charger?"

"Hey, thanks to these gauntlets I stop blowing stuff up, but holding just the right charge and putting it in the phone without frying it…I think I need more practice before I can do that, if I can do that. Really, are you sure you don't need it?"

"I'm sure I've got a new one, besides…it's been in Toad's mouth." Smile turned to from.

"Ewww, is that even safe to touch _without_ metal gloves?" The Toad dubbed 'Crimson cuttie' just smiled. The Asian girl deepened her frown. "This is revenge for leaving you yesterday for the X-men isn't it?"

"Yes, that and the bump on the head." Behind her back blue energy danced around the Witch's fingers.

"Wait, what bump on the-" BONK! A tree branch fell on her blue haired head. Highly unlikely before but then, certain. "Well…I guess I walked right into that one."

* * *

"I _really_ hope she was joking about where this has been." she muttered, looking at the phone. Dark red, unsurprising considering it's previous owner. _"Not my colour but it'll do."_

The mutants were just entering Bayville high grounds and the effects were immediate. The number of frowns escalated, various pupils decided to enter the school right away and a few marched towards them, ready to dish out petty threats and curses. When both sides enter the school they lose power. The haters are restricted to minimal aggression and the Mutants can't use their powers. Now was their last chance of the morning to provoke them.

"Hey, there's a toll for mutants here." one of a group of three said "You have to pay-" A blue haired girl just passed them by. Another grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you listening freak? Give us the green or-" Surge just knocked away his hand and glared at him. The human noticed her gauntlets. "Hey what's with the fancy gloves?" Noriko smiled.

"They hide my digestive system. Two three eyed slugs that eat anything they can then go back inside my body to give me superpowers out of what they digested."

"Really?" Nori frowned.

"Of course not idiot." She continued walking, leaving the gullible bullies humiliated. They tried to harass the rest, but they heard it all before. Inside the relative safety of Bayville high each mutant made their way to their classes under the mask they were normal.

"Hey, you got History too?" Rogue asked, walking along side her with Bobby.

"Yeah, room 20b."

"Same here." The three made their way to the classroom, got stares and the teacher criticised them for being late when they were actually on time.

"No matter, take a seat quickly." He said before glancing at Ashida-san. "You must be the new one, Noriko Ashida. You realise that dying your hair is frowned on in this school?"

"No but when I met Rogue I didn't think it would be a problem." Bobby in the background gave a short chuckle. Teach glared and he was silenced.

"And what about those?" He pointed to her metal gloves.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want me to remove them." The teacher chose to ignore it and returned to his desk. "Okay students, this is the newest student from Xavier's, Noriko Ashida. Now everyone sit down so we can begin." Noriko moved to a seat near the window, there were on the ground floor next to a road. "Okay, we will continue with what we started last week, the causes and effects of the-" His speech was interrupted. A splitting screech scraped the air, rubber smoked as it tried desperately to stop. People turned to the windows. A Jeep was moving at high speed, tying to stop but failing. It lost no speed. It kept going. Heading right into the school.

"Incoming!" Surge shouted. They didn't need to be told twice. Pupils rushed away from the windows. Still screeching. Still out of control. Three made it out of the room. Then it crashed. Windows shattered. Masonry crumbled. Air bags deployed. Only a few stayed in the room, among them the mutants. Surge, still close to the windows looked at the Jeep in finer detail. One caught her attention more than the rest. Bullet holes.

"Hey, look." she gestured to the others who were shocked. A trail of bullet holes ran across the hood, obviously causing it to go out of control. "This Jeep was shot!"

"Is there anyone inside?" Rogue questioned. Surge jumped out of the empty window frames and opened the door.

"Yes, a girl." She got in and inspected the body further. "She's alive, but I could smell blood before I opened the door. She's hurt and someone hurt her." Rogue ran to the her and looked at the girl in question. She gasped, noting the familiar clothes, hair and face of Wolverine's clone. "Do you know her?" the oblivious X-man asked.

"That's X-23, she attacked the institute a few months ago. She took out everyone bar Logan, I'll give you more details when we get her out of her. We need to get her to the institute, Beast and Logan should-"

"No!" breathed a voice. The three mutants turned to X-23, struggling to stay up on the seat with her hands. "You can't take me there…You can't…" In the eyes of the killer she saw three versions of the mutant with streaks and they all seemed a blur to her. She was seeing triple. Possible concussion thought the weapon. Everyone realised she was going to black out.

"Why?" Rogue asked "Why can't we take you to the institute?" In a flash the assassin grabbed Rogue's shoulder and pulled them together. She put her mouth to her left ear. Out of her lips she whispered. Only Rogue heard her before she fell into her arms, unconscious. The X-men were on full alert until the teacher came back.

"Ok, I've called the police now everyone, including mutants make your way out of the classroom and-". He stopped. Coming from the same part of the road were two trucks were coming strait towards them. These weren't the kind that came when attacking the institute or that random gangs use to torment people. There were army trucks, sturdy, rugged and modified to carry as many weapons and soldiers at one time. On radio in the truck came the voice of their leader, X-23's hunter.

"OK, here's the plan, you guys go in there guns-a-blazing and retrieve the girl and bring her back to me. I'd like to be there but I haven't had my breakfast yet, bye!"

"Wait! What about-" Said one of the drivers before he hung up. The driver, tired from days of searching kept driving. The men had been running on fear for days, fear of their opponent, of their field leader and the prospect of failing. If they do, they will be the worst off.

They braked, swerving to their sides and instantly the troops got out. They loaded their guns and fired. Shots flew through the air, made holes in the school, windows shattered, people screamed. Four ran to the Jeep but stopped when a wall of ice surrounded it and the exposed classroom, coming from a boy in ice armour.

"Where did that come from?"

"Must have been a mutant."

"The X-men?" As the soldiers threw comments at each other the X-men acted.

"Right" Surge started "Rogue try to move…X…3, whatever away from here to direct their attention from the school. Iceman, keep that wall up and assist Rogue. I will take them head on as a distraction until the other X-men come, they must be hearing this."

"Hey" Rogue snapped "Who died and made you leader?"

"No time to argue, bye."

"Surge wai-" She was gone, a blur going around the wall to the soldiers. Rogue growled before dragging Iceman to X-23. The instant she slipped past the wall gunshots followed her every step. Even with her enhanced speed they were getting far too close for comfort. The FOH was just normal people with guns forced into their hands. These people were trained to fire and hit.

Two unclipped and threw grenades at the wall of ice, shattering it before Iceman reformed it again in a few seconds. _"Guess I'm not distracting enough."_ Surge thought as she started firing bolts of lightning at them. Two were hit, one fell unconscious and the other stumbled. A few more and they got the message, all guns on her.

Even though they were trained and dangerous Surge underestimated them. Already they studied her powers and hatched a plan. Two more fired on her, a trail of bullets at her heels, running, firing at them she didn't look where she was going. When she did look ahead she was going into a building on the other side of the street. She turned right and fell into the trap. Her eyes widened at the grenade at her feet and as it exploded, the blast sending her flying several meters she saw one man, arm posed after a throw. She rolled away from the crater in the pavement, scraping skin on tarmac. Her wide brown eyes gazed at the troops, aiming, firing. She closed her eyes at the sound of an automatic gun salute. Too late to get up. Too late to run. The rounds hit.

Surge was still there, alive. She heard them hit something with a cracking, glass like sound. She opened one eye. Ice shielded her with several cracks from the bullets. Not the clear blue stereotypical ice but opaque, white, hard as rock glacier ice. Looking back at the school she saw it extend to the original wall and running along it was Rogue and a ice covered Iceman.

"I knew she'd slip up." muttered a rather annoyed Rogue. "First day with the X-men every new mutant feels invincible." They got to her but she waved them away.

"Don't I'm okay." She pushed herself, then tumbled over, leg giving way. "Give me a minute." Rogue groaned followed by a facepalm. "Hey, where's 20X?"

"X-23."

"Whatever."

"We got teach to look after her." Iceman explained, placing hands against the wall, trying to keep it together, apply new ice in the cracks. One grabbed what looked to be a grenade launcher and within seconds half of it collapsed. Bobby groaned as he forced it to grow back, shuddering at the constant effort and power drain. Rogue decided to act.

"I've got a plan. I'm going to need both your powers."

"Well if you haven't noticed he's keeping the wall up and the instant I go out there I'm Swiss cheese."

"I didn't say I need _you._" The new de-facto leader took off one glove "Just your powers." Bobby understood and held out his hand. Within a split second of contact memories, skills and powers flowed into Rogue. After a few second they stopped and Iceman, now weaker, kept the struggling wall up.

Rogue held out her hand to Nori. She hesitated but soon took off her left gauntlet, feeling relived to be rid of the weight for a while and they connected. She groaned and tried to pull away, panicking at her first power sap but Rogue kept holding until she had all she needed. With the powers of lightning and ice she was ready to go.

"Wait" Surge said, holding the heavy gauntlet in her uncovered hand. "Don't you need this?" Sparks zipped around Rogue's arms.

"Nope." She walked away, past the end of the wall and was instantly noticed.

The men, hiding behind their AK-47's, let loose. Rogue created ice beneath her and a column of frozen water burst out. Staying on the top she climbed meters into the air then, when high enough pulled Bobby's favourite trick. She jumped off and used her two hand to make a ice slide and slid on it across the air.

"Hey! That's my move!" Shouted an annoyed snowman. Rogue swooped higher with the bullets following her until she swooped into the path of the sun. The men shielded their eyes, only to find once they uncovered them, she was gone.

"Where is she?"

"How did she do that?"

"Don't we need to get the clone?" As they were once again out of their depth Rogue stood away from them, smile on her face.

"Step one, cut their escape." She pointed her hands at the ground, covering part of it in ice. The ice moved at her command to the trucks, empty of humans. The ice slithered up the wheels, the suspension, doors, engine, within seconds, two icebergs wound up on the streets of Bayville. X-23's pursuers noticed instantly and let round after round to the person responsible. Rogue used Surge powers for speed and ran away. _"She's not as fast as Quicksilver but it will suffice."_

She created her own wall of ice around her and devised her plan. _"They're too focused to hit them at he speed and if I throw thunderbolts at them while running I'll fall them same way Nori did."_ She closed her eyes in concentration, when she opened them they were white. Electricity twisted around her, bullets still fired. She clapped her hands upwards.

The mercenaries saw the glow behind the ice. They didn't like it. They reached for their grenades and- Thunder boomed. A spire of lightning shot into the air, it's light visible all across town. A few of them relaxed.

"Where on earth is she aiming?" one said. Rogue still had her hands up but broke the clasp and swung one arm downwards, fingers still closed together. The spire fell, strait towards the men who lost their confidence rather quickly. The teen spread out her fingers. The bolt forked apart one for each attacker. They ran to their trucks- They were frozen. They ran to cover- Too late.

Had the lightning been proper lightning they may have been fatally scared. But since this was a small shock they gave a short shout then fell over unconscious. The light died down. In a flash of blue Rogue arrived back at the wall, now being demolished by Bobby.

"Rogue, that was amazing!" Bobby complimented. She looked at Nori who was staring at her.

"Wow, I never knew my powers were that…well, powerful." Rogue smiled.

"Yeah, I seem to use other people's powers better than they can their selves. I can use Scott's eye blasts without the visor. So still feel up for leading missions?" Noriko shook her head smiling.

"I've already been humiliated by Goth's twice this morning, I'm not rushing for a third."

* * *

Wolverine was in the mansion's infirmary. He gazed his rough blue eyes at the girl on the bed. It took some negotiation with the police for them to bring her here. The feral mutant looked at her sleeping form, hair grown long from being in the wilderness, clothes ragged from time and battle, her face so innocent in appearance but with dark secrets beneath it. Since he joined the institute he began to fell more of a fatherly figure, especially with some students like Rogue. That feeling never felt so strong as now. His daughter was hunted and hurt and he couldn't stop it.

Just that moment the blue furred Hank McCoy walked in. "Well it appears first class had only just started when this happened and the school has closed for the day. Less than a few minutes in and they're already called out for a mission, that has to be a new record." Silence. Beast's smile disappeared. "I know your concerned but her powers have already taken care of her wounds and the police have been alerted to be on the look out for people like them."

"Have you seen what they did?" Logan not only spoke but raised his voice. "This was just a few of them. They'll be back and I doubt the cops can handle them. Plus there's Fury to worry about. When S.H.I.E.L.D. finds out-" Beast put his hand to his fellow feral's shoulder.

"If her pursuers come here we will fight them off. If S.H.I.E.L.D. comes we can negotiate or get her out. She's in the safest and best environment she can be in. Except since she's your clone she would want to get out of the infirmary as soon as possible." Wolverine smiled, he didn't like the sterile smells of hospitals and he would bet, neither did she. Beast was right. There was no place safer.

"One thing I still don't get" Weapon X added "she was beaten up. Too beaten up. No group that small could do this without getting the drop on her, which is equally unlikely."

"Well however she got hurt she did. I've only just removed the last bullet on her shoulder region." He held up a bag with a bullet. Logan glanced at it before looking back at X-23. His eyes widened, realisation surged through. He looked back at the bullet.

"Hank, let me have a look at that bullet." The scientist handed it over as Logan snacked it, took it out, examined it. "Something's wrong. I need to see Charles, stay here with her." Beast, although confused did so as Wolverine raced upstairs.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

"Com'on, how did you do it?" Surge asked Rogue, for the billionth time. The latter was sitting in a chair in Xavier's study and the former was looming over her with Bobby and Xavier just watching.

"Do you need to know?"

"Yes! I never knew I could bend my lightning and how did you fork it at the last minute?" Rogue got up and tried to head for the door. But a blue blur appeared in front of her. She jumped to the side, Nori flashed before her. "Do you just think it? Is their a motion?" The Goth tried to get out of the room after a long conversation with the professor, about the attack and how this was not a good way to start Noriko's first day, but Nori seemed determined for a power up.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and Logan marched through. Everyone looked at him and he approached the group of four. "Sparky, Popsicle, Rogue, did you get a look at what guns they were using?" Bobby didn't reply, he was too busy making the walls to see the guns.

"They all looked like AK-47's and a few grenades." Nori answered. Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Then we're in trouble."

"What is it Logan?" Professor X asked.

"This bullet" he showed them all in the plastic bag "did not come from any of those. I said those bullet used in Mutant town were bad, these are on a whole new level. This bullet is only used for advanced guns, ones you need very high connections to get it. There were also some explosive rounds that also needed to be fired from said guns, guns that those soldiers didn't have. Also she was wounded by these ones _only_, the soldiers didn't touch her."

"What is your theory."

"That there's someone else involved, someone with said connections. And that person is still out there looking for her." He turned to the students again. "We don't know who's doing this, but seeing how they got these weapon I'd say we're dealing with something big. Did anything seem off about the attack, anything?"

"Wait" Rogue came forward. "Yes, it's coming back to me. Just before they arrived she begged not to be taken to the institute. When I asked why she whispered something to me."

"What? What did she say?"

"I don't know. I doesn't make any sense."

"Rogue please tell me, what did she say." Rogue thought back. She felt her strong, worn out arms, black greasy hair, scared and tied face, her hot breath next to her ear. Her lips uttered a word.

"She said…Deadpool, what does it mean?" Wolverine shot up.

"Charles! Alert everyone! They need to get back to the mansion! Activate the defences, Full Power!" He ran out of the room.

"Logan, wait!" Rogue followed him, confused at his outburst. He found him in the entrance barking at everyone to suit up and get ready. "Logan, what's going on? What's Deadpool?" Wolverine turned to her, eyes constricted with fear, the one emotion you would never see on Logan.

"Your worst nightmare."

**I Bet you're all dying for the next chapter aren't you?****  
That's right, The Merc with the Mouth, Deadpool will be in the next chapter  
When Nori lied about her powers she described the **_**actual**_** powers of a mutant called Maggot, it's true!  
I updated all the chapters correcting the spelling and naming while I made the update**

**llahsram555 - 'Thanks, I enjoy giving pure win.'**

**X00001 - 'Your welcome, I did like the FOH fight scene. Don't worry, Creed is too good a plot element to use just once.'**

**Fuzzy Blue Boy - 'Thank you, I've tried to get rid of a lot of typo's. I've noticed on every chaper I spelt Rogue as Rouge so I've changed all of them. Creed's family...I get what you mean, I'll do my best :D.'**

**TristeAlma - 'Oh there will definaly be more new mutants and a bunch of camoes.'**

**background-man - 'I plan to make enough chapters to get a team ready then make a new fic for their adventures, so loads more :D.'**

**sweetheart14879 - 'Why my dear sweetheart, It's only just begun :D."  
**

**IMPORTANT! Do you think I should change Kurt's lines to emphasis his accent like 'What was that?' to 'Vat was zat?" or is that just stupid?**

**Please review :D**


	9. Target X 2

**Well here we are again**

**The newest chapter of my fictional fifth season of Evo**

**As a special arrangement for this chapter I've given Deadpool the liberty of infinite ammo**

**Deadpool: 'Hey wait a minute, isn't this the part where you tell them your sorry for not updating quick enough?'**

**Me: 'Well Wade, I figured that it's already common knowledge I am useless at updating so rather then bore them with me insulting myself we just get down to business.'**

**Deadpool: 'Makes sense, I am going to kick ass this chapter aren't I?'**

**Me: 'Of course you are. Enjoy.'**

**On an extra note my reviews now spread from the U.S.A. to Brittan and now, Bulgaria. Glad to know my reviews cross the Atlantic and then some.**

**X-men Evolution fic**

**Target X - Part 2**

"All New Mutants to the Danger room, that includes Surge and Mercury. Everyone else get in positions now!"

This was one of the fasted suit ups the X-men ever did. Wolverine was constantly drilling into people's heads to be alert, ready their powers and get everyone else moving. In full X-man uniform he burst back and fourth into rooms, everyone was made to be ready for a threat they didn't know about. Rogue had enough. She blocked his way in the study with a stark frown.

"Out of the way, we need to get everyone out of the institute to-"

"Not until you've properly explained" Rogue interrupted. "who or what is Deadpool?"

"Yes Logan" Everyone, Rogue, Wolverine and a bunch of residents including Nightcrawler, Storm and Cyclops, looked to Professor X. "if we are to properly get rid of this threat you must say who exactly is this, Deadpool." Logan stiffened and then relaxed.

"It's no big news to you guys that I want to know more about my past. Deadpool…is someone I'd rather forget."

_Wolverine, in normal clothes is running in thick snow. Sweating in the freezing temperatures, panting in effort only to finally stop, petrified. He gazed at what used to be a small town, now collapsed, in flames, no life anywhere._

"_Logan! Hey buddy!" Called a voice. The feral mutant spun round, his claws slicing out, ready for their opponent. He faced a man wearing a red and black suit, most recognisable was the mask, red with black circles around the eyes and white spaces for them. He had two handheld automatics in their hoisters strapped to his thighs and several grenades on his belt, a few spaces missing. In his hand he carried a heavy duty machine gun and on his back two Japanese swords. Even with the mask on Logan knew he was smiling._

"_Wilson! What have you done?" Wolverine yelled. Deadpool looked around._

"_Well, I think what I'm supposed to say is that I came here and asked for you then blew it up when I got no answer. But honestly I think this is just being done to give a good flashback for the future. And talking of flashbacks I have a complaint. Hey Evil-Tree." Deadpool turned face to the reading audience. "You not using the right format for flashbacks. Italics are for thoughts but flashbacks and dreams would be better suited in italics and underlined. Think you can do that?"_

_Deadpool looked bellow at this line._

_"That's better. Now where was I, oh yes. Well Logan at least I've found you now, I don't want to throw all my grenades at innocents, seems a waste." Logan looked shocked, then with a yell charged at Deadpool. But froze. He heard something._

_"Help, help" both turned to a man coming out of the wreckage of a house. Wolverine turned to help but two shots sounded and the man fell. The beast turned to the insane mercenary._

_"Why? He did nothing, no one here did!"_

_"Well I know heroes don't like innocent bystanders to get involved so I removed them all so you don't have to worry. And thinking ahead, and knowing you Logan old-buddy I made sure the tavern is unharmed."_

_"You monster!"_

_"I know you are but what am I?" Wolverine charged but already the madman was firing. Even with lead in his body Logan kept going, until he reached him. The mutant grabbed his neck but with one free hand Deadpool let one grenade drop. The ground they stood on erupted into flames._

_

* * *

_

Logan looked at everyone's faces. Plastered with shock over someone who did such a thing. Logan didn't say it but the thought of Deadpool frightened him to the metal coated bone. "He went on chasing me for weeks after I left Weapon-X. I kept away from towns and civilisation but he kept showing up and people got hurt. A lot of people." More people gathered and overheard what was said, most of the mansion. Cessily had her silver eyes wide open, Scott narrowed his before speaking.

"When did he stop?"

"He stopped about a month into tracking me. Said he gave up the job because he was, and I quote, 'a nice guy'."

"Nice guys don't blow up towns and kill innocent people!" Scott snapped. "Why didn't you go after him?"

"I tried!" Logan froze, then relaxed his body. "He already wounded me. I tried to track him down but it went cold. He's been gone all these years and has now resurfaced. Think about it. I nearly died fighting him and you've seen what I can do. The kid down there nearly died from him and she could take out all of us." The X-men around them started to grasp the situation. This guy was from Weapon X, like Sabertooth and if he was half as ruthless as Logan portrayed they were in trouble.

"Logan is right. Noriko, Cessily, you and the New Mutants stay put in the danger room. If he comes activate run: Epsilon Wolverine, it will protect known students and attack unknown people. Quickly." They quickly left the scene.

"They better be ready. Deadpool is unpredictable, psychotic and has no respect for life. He may strike them for no reason, so long as we keep the defences up and watch the cameras we-

"Mr Logan!" Everyone turned to Kitty, or suited up Shadowcat, who came rushing towards them. "I saw a movement on the camera's."

"What?" Wolverine scowled, instantly serious.

"Defiantly human shaped, caring things on his back, maybe swords. It wasn't a clear picture, but he's on the grounds." Within seconds Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler were next to the many screens of the institute security. While they played it back and the shadow showed itself, Wolverine opened a window. Two sniffs. Tilt head. Three sniffs. He backed away with a growl.

"He's here. Keep an eye on those camera's, he may show up and any-"

"There!" Logan was there as quick as a flash. The picture showed some of the hedges just outside the house's walls and inside the institutes grounds. Two rows of carefully cut bushes and…something else. A shape went from left to right on the row furthest from the camera. It looked like a shark fin. The students could have sworn they heard a cello string in the Jaws music. The fin came again closest row, right to left, the cello got louder. Then the fin was far away, dead centre of the screen, and was moving on a direct course for the camera. Gliding faster, cello louder, near the first hedge. Weapon X looked at the Camera. 18. Bellow the living room.

"Living room, now!" They sprinted. It ploughed through the first hedge. Faster. They entered it, normal furniture with a wood fire. Second hedge. The X-men readied themselves. Claws out, mind readied, Visor glowing, now violins joined in. They glared, the shadow zoomed, the orchestra sounded. It smashed though the window- Well the bottom bit at least. The string percussion stopped. The X-men suddenly felt unbearably…embarrassed. Logan retracted his claws. A remote controlled car with a shark fin strapped to the top and a ram to the front, slowed down before stopping just a bit away from Logan's shoes.

"Okay" Kurt said slowly "what's was that all about? Hey, I've been looking for that car."

"It was behind a tree that's in serious need of pruning." echoed a voice. Everyone jumped at it and turned to the source. The chimney. They heard something drop down it and very soon a soot covered bag dropped onto the floor, spilling it's contents. Dynamite. The orchestra sounded.

"Take cover!" Scott shouted. They ran. Out of the room. It detonated. All of them were thrown back, Wolverine into another room under a pile of rubble, the rest into the main entrance hall. The living room was ablaze. Masonry crumbled, windows shattered, that side of the institute on fire and smothered in smoke. Coughing they all tired to get up, Cyclops on his feet the soonest followed by Kurt. Crunch, a footstep. They spun round to see a figure in the flames. At first he was shadowed but he stepped out of the blaze and into the main entrance. He wore a red and black outfit and carried guns and swords on his thighs and back respectively. He had in his hand what looked to be a tape player. He pressed the button and the orchestra sounded then finally Deadpool, the Merc with the mouth, one of the most feared people in the world, spoke.

"See, who needs surround sound when you can just stick a tape recorder in a chimney?" Scott was already up, hand on visor, red flaming.

"Deadpool I presume?"

"Huh? You know me? Guess old mutton chop's clone spilled the beans. Doesn't matter. Hey I'll give you a deal, hand over the girl and I won't destroy the place. Well, maybe not all of it, may need to bust a few doors to get her out, but you can be sure you most of it will be alright. Well, if I'm kept waiting I feel the odd desire to burn stuff, but you'll escape with your lives. Although in the event of some backlash I may just kill-"

The Merc jumped to one side to avoid a powerful red burst. He ran along the hall, inches behind the optic stream. It followed his every step until he flipped over it and whipped out a gun. Empty shells flew into the air, round after round streamed towards Cyclops. He ducked for cover behind a part of the floor that had become unearthed. The shots stopped and he risked a look over, only to fire at where Deadpool was. Wade ran right in front of him before he font flipped behind Cyclops.

Before the leader could turn, the Merc already gave him a punch. But he wasn't down, as he staggered back, Deadpool followed with a kick to the groin. Cyclops staggered and with another kick, fell to his knees. Groaning he looked up, and the barrel of a gun was pointed strait at his visor.

"We'll that didn't take long" Deadpool announced. "Hardly makes a good fight scene." Scott raised his hand to his visor for a blast. But the Merc grabbed the arm, pulled him up and placed the gun next to the X-man's head. "Don't worry, I'm gonna kill you here, where everyone can see you. Not off screen like The Last Stand. Ya know, before that subject was brought up I never realised you had fans."

"The last what?"

But Deadpool didn't get the chance to answer. Suddenly he found a girl with brown hair in a ponytail walk through him and grabbed his gun, instantly phasing out of his hands. He looked at Shadowcat in surprise, she smirked, before punching him with her free hand, but he recovered almost instantly.

"Ah, you must be the Mary-sue kid appeal. Figured I'd get to fight you." He whipped out his other gun and sent a barrage at her, for the little use it did. They all went through her harmlessly. "Hm, guess I need a new tactic." He drew one of his katana's, jumped and preformed a horizontal swipe. It went strait through.

"Really? If guns didn't work why would a sword?" Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow with a smug expression. Deadpool twisted the sword into a reverse grip and pointed it downwards.

"Maybe because it's easier to get at your feet." He brought it down, stabbing into her foot, the one thing left tangible. Kitty screamed, phasing it out and jumping back. But in the shock she was tangible and pointing his second gun he fired, sending two bullets through her thighs.

"AHHHHHH!" A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the mansion.

"Kitty!" Scott yelled back. "Deadpool, you freak! Come over here, leave her alone!" Deadpool turned to the enraged Cyclops.

"What? Thanks to me that kid appeal 2D character base has been given a more complicated and harsh depth to her back-story that only Fanfictionists have the nerve to do, she should be thanking me."

"You're a madman!" Deadpool groaned.

"Oh I see, Mr Walked-through-a-desert-as-a-torture-by-Mystique doesn't want any character development bar his own. Just cause you're the guy with the love triangle Rouge-Scott/Jean-Scott plastered all over the place you think you're the only main character when it's a variety people like in the X-men! Whatever happened to the Wolverine-Jean-Cyclops triangle?" He was shouting now visibly pissed off at the workings of fannon vs. cannon. "It's guys that like you who stop me from making any appearances. On top of that- Ahhhhhh!"

Scott sent a stream of his optic blast at the Merc with the mouth. He hit the wall but instead of sliding down he landed with his gun poised. His eyes were slits, now making his red and black outfit more intimidating.

"You drew the last straw there Four eyes! I'm so pissed off I don't even remember why I'm here!"

"Then it's better for you to leave." Said a voice, coming from behind him.

"Huh?" Wade looked behind and up only to be pounced on by a blue furry creature. In a flash, followed by a sulphur smell, he found himself in the air, falling. He stopped once he hit the banister of the first floor…crotch first. "Ohhhhhhhhhhthat's gonna be a bugger to fight with." He toppled to his right onto the carpet. Staggering up, one hand on his gun the other on his groin, he looked forward at his opponent. A blue imp. "Not cool man, not cool. Think twice before you try to hurt little-deadp- Hey, wait. Lucifer? I though our date was on Thursday, you should have called first."

"Please, I've already heard every devil joke imaginable." Kurt replied.

"Don't think so just jet, you don't know what I may bring out in a paragraph or two." He aimed the gun and fired. Nightcrawler teleported onto the corner of the walls. Deadpool turned and fired again. Poof. On the floor. Wade frowned and fired again. Poof. He was on the landing. "Yeah, if this is all the action we're doing this chapter ain't getting any reviews." Kurt raised his eyebrow, confused, but dropped it when he heard a groan. Both of them turned to Cyclops, carrying Shadowcat over his shoulders, blood still pouring from her.

"Nightcrawler, keep him busy while I get Kitty to Beast." The leader ordered.

"You got it."

"Oh no, I can't let that happen." He turned the gun from Kurt to a running Scott and aimed, pulled the trigger- but a puff of sulphur smoke erupted underneath him, pushing his arm upwards leaving holes in the ceiling. A uppercut to the gut swiftly followed. Fluidly Wade grabbed a sword and slashed down, but only to cut into smoke. He heard the poof next to him but as he swung the sword a foot implanted into his face. Kurt teleported again and appeared behind him and preformed a roundhouse kick to the attacker. Clutching his gut, the Merc with the mouth looked at his opponent.

"Well, lets try to spice thing up a bit" he reached behind him for the second sword, to which he threw at the blue devil. "Catch!" Acting instinctively he reached to catch it- before realised it was unsheathed.

"Wah-wah-ah!" he almost juggled the sword in his hands, trying to avoid the blade. A quick swish of his tail grabbed the handle, followed by a sigh of relief. But not for long.

"Hiyaaaa!" Deadpool jumped into the air, throwing his sword down. Kurt, caught of guard grabbed the sword, now held by both hands and tail, and blocked it. It happened so fast he forgot to teleport. "On guard!" Deadpool, clutching his sword began a flow of thrusts and swipes. Kurt parried and dodged. Left swipe, block. Right swipe, parry. Thrust, duck. Right, block. Vertical slice, teleport.

Kurt swiped, now talking his tail off the sword, from behind this opponents back, but with unnatural speed he blocked it. Then Nightcrawler began to swipe and thrust, but Deadpool's defence held. "Hey, your pretty good at this Beelzebub."

"Heard it before."

"Damn, OK OK, give me a minute." They continued, Kurt using his teleporting with the sword before breaking the chain by kicking the assassin into the banister shattering it and throwing Deadpool down. But only at the last minute did Kurt see the grenade thrown towards him. He tried to teleport but it exploded in mid transportation. The blast destroyed most of the landing and Kurt was blown back as he teleported. He reappeared next to a wall and was pushed into it by the force of the explosion. The force wasn't too strong but he felt searing pain in his arms and chest. He looked at his arm, eyes widening from the large grenade shards imbedded into it.

"Well that was fun" in one flip Deadpool turned from lying on his back to on his feet after a story drop. "but now I've got to track down Wolvie's clone, see ya Wild Blue Yonder Boy."

"Heard…it…before."

"Dammit! Whoever thought of that was a genius. Wait, why am I here again?- Oh yeah, the girl clone of a guy, now to ohhhwwaaahhhh!" suddenly the mercenary was floating in the air out of his control.

"Sorry we're late." Nightcrawler turned his head and saw Deadpool's next opponents. A femme fatal of Jean, Rouge and Storm.

"Really, more X-men? Evil-Tree are you trying to build some action or is this just fillers for an otherwise short chapter you internet worshiping slob? This only makes your updates slower. You, the reviewer, tell him it's true." The X-men showed only blank expressions as Deadpool continued to break the fourth wall, demolish it then grind it into a powder to grit his path next winter.

"Well, so long as I've got infinite ammo who am I to complain." He grabbed something from his straps on his chest and snapped it onto a gun. He took aim and fired the miniature rocket launcher while they were still distracted.

* * *

A cop was enjoying an instant coffee while he was stationed near the institute. After the attack by the F.O.H. the chief thought it would be good to keep a set of eyes near it. But the officer doubted it, with the attack was last night, what were the chances of the place being attacked two days in a row. As he took his first sip a explosion shook the ground, making him spill the rest. He turned to the building on the hilltop, one of the walls was down and smoke was billowing out of it. He grabbed his radio.

"Dispatch, this is the Institute lookout. A huge explosion has toppled half the entrance. They're being attacked again!"

* * *

Vision was only just returning to X-23. She had woken up a minute ago but made no sign of it. She listened and quietly smelt for enemies on instinct before opening her eyes confident no one was around. She knew from the smells alone she was in some kind of infirmary, sterile, unnatural, discomforting smells she didn't like, and as far as she could tell, by smell and sound, was the only one there. She looked to her left and right, confirming what she thought and seeing a large X on one door, knew exactly where she was.

"_Damn, do they not know they are just going to lead Deadpool here?"_ she attempted to sit up, but quietly grimaced and the pain from the bullets, or as she realised, bullet holes. Closed bullet holes. She inspected herself, in a hospital gown with an IV in her arm most likely to supplement blood loss and to help her powers heal her body faster. Where the bullets hit the wound had closed up and no scar was present, but she didn't remember removing all of them. _"Someone must have removed them while they changed my cl-"_

She froze. She heard someone coming. Instantly she went down and pretended she was asleep. Steady breathing, clovers unrolled, motionless, as part of her conditioning. At that moment Dr. Henry McCoy walked into the room near the motionless body, putting down a cup of coffee before taking a look at her IV. He glanced and her and smiled before picking up a chart.

"You know" he said aloud "you could probably fool the students and one or two of the teachers, but being a part-time medic in a mansion full of teens who don't like my medicine" he shifted his eyes at her "I know when someone's trying to fake sleeping."

"What do you want?" She snarled, opening her eyes in a glare, not showing her surprise at being discovered. Beast only smiled.

"Yep, that's just what Logan would say." He came to her bedside and she sat up defensively.

"Look, I need to go" Hank held her eyelids open and shined a torch in them, dilating normaly. "Deadpool could attack at any moment." he noted something down on his chart. "Are you even listening to-" Before she could finish Beast had put a tongue depressor in her mouth when she opened it.

"Now say ahh."

"Ahhhhh." He removed it.

"Well all seems normal, though you might want to brush your teeth more regularly." He threw the depressor in the bin and returned to the chart. X-23 looked at him in surprise. All of her senses were on him, heartbeat, respiratory system, body temperature, sweat and pheromones, yet all were calm.

"I beat all of you in the institute and took you down in seconds yet you are not frightened of me?"

"Frightened, no. Last time you were actually planning an assault on the institute. Now, you are injured and needed medical help, there is no reason you would attack me. But I'm still cautious, as you may want to leave before we can properly ask you questions, Logan particularly wants too-"

"I can not. I need to go, if I stay here-" He raised a hand to silence her, his smile gone.

"Logan wouldn't like that. The last time you and him met he couldn't take it. He asked Charles to use Cerebro for weeks trying to find you. Now you're here and he needs to talk to you, you don't have to stay, but at least give him peace of mind." The clone's face softened and looked down.

"Yes, I will, but I can not stay, S.H.E.I.L.D. will come looking, and whoever hired Deadpool."

"Ah yes, I heard Logan's description of Deadpool from some of the students, very frightening. You don't know who is after you?" She shook her head, still confused how he can be frightened of Deadpool and not of her.

"Most likely Hydra remnants. I need to leave as soon as possible, you can not handle Deadpool, he will come and-"

"Don't worry, Deadpool isn't going to attack the mansion." Suddenly Cyclops burst into the room, carrying a bleeding Kitty over his shoulders.

"Beast, Kitty is injured. Deadpool is attacking the mansion." Beast was shocked, jumping up to examine her as Scott laid her on a spare bed. Unconscious, most likely the shock, she hadn't lost too much blood, before he could inspect the depth he turned to the sound of rustled sheets. X-23 was standing with a glare.

"Where is my gear?"

"You're in no condition to-"

"Where?" Beast betrayed a slight glance to a locker. The clone found them.

"You can't be serious" Beast pleaded as she opened the locker, taking out the newly washed black stealth getup. "he already put you in this condition, you don't know what he will- Oh." Beast suddenly turned his back as X-23 started to undress. Scott did the same and focused on Kitty. "You have to-"

"I see the risks." she stated, doing up the last strap. "But you can not stop me. You lack the power to do so and because of her." She turned to them and they turned to Shadowcat. "She has been hit badly, not near any curtail veins or arteries but enough to make infection possible and bleeding worse. You need him to stem the bleeding while you dress the wounds. You have no choice but to let me go." She started walking out, Cyclops was about to stop her but Beast held him back.

"She's right, I need you here anyway, you won't stand a chance." They watched her go before returning to the injured X-man. Kitty would surly be OK, but neither knew about the clone of weapon X.

* * *

Rouge was roundhouse kicked into the wall by a surprisingly strong Wade Norris. Lighting cracked over head as Storm sent a gale at the maniac. He aimed both guns but couldn't get a clear shot, each one was over a yard off. Jean floated down to Rouge for assistance.

"Why hasn't the professor done anything about this?" Rouge yelled above the winds.

"Him and me tried when he was fighting the others. We can't get a hold of his mind, it's almost as if it's in flux."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know." Boom. The sound of another chunk of the institute turning to dust was heard. The wind stopped and falling from the sky came Ororo, cape gone and burns on her body.

"Storm!" they both shouted as they ran to her. Suddenly a shot came from across the room. Jean raised her hands to her temples and used her telekinesis to grab the object. A grenade. She raised it high and kept a shield up but they both felt the explosion none the less. Out of the smoke came their enemy, carrying what looked to be a grenade launcher.

"Been dying to try this baby out and what better way then taking out Storm." Jean had enough. She grabbed the maniac with her powers and lifted him up, her expression showed only rage as she planned to throw him through the walls of the institute. Rouge was shocked at he sudden character change, but not too shocked to see it coming.

"Jean, look out!" The split second Jean saw an unusual grenade Deadpool dropped before her, it was levitated, then exploded releasing a thick black fog.

"A smoke bomb!" It enveloped the room. Jean panicked and lost her grip on Deadpool. She tried to search for his mind, but she couldn't keep a lock on it. She cleared the fog in front of her, he was gone.

"Where is he?" She called.

"Up here." came a voice. It was above her, on the chandelier. _"How did he get there so fas-"_ Jeans thoughts stopped. She looked up to him, only to have her vision obscured by a bomb. She brought up a shield. Boom. Not enough. She landed in a pile of rubble.

"Tut, tut. Well, guess they don't make X-men like they used to." Wade said, shaking his head standing on the chandelier. Rouge unleashed her rage in a roar, which was a mistake. DP looked down at her with his white eyes. "Whoops, missed one." He swung on one end and aimed both guns. Rouge realised her mistake and ran. "Enemy sighted, Red baron moving in ratatatatatatatatatata!" His mimicking couldn't be heard over the sound of the real thing. She ran and hit the dirt as the merc jumped off, drew a sword and landed feet on either side of Rouge and sword to the back of her neck.

"Yeah is this was X-men the original series I'd be screwed by now. The movies really made you look weak and I'm not sure the gothic revamp in Evo is better or worse. Though Wolverine and the X-men had a pretty good version of you, what with the side switching, the old jacket back and more badass, though you do seem to have that now. Ya'know maybe this version ain't so bad after-"

He stopped as he felt his sword grasped and himself thrown on his back, her on top. "Now now, aren't we going a bit fast, should take the first week slow?" She wasn't listening, she had already taken her glove off with her teeth and felt his skin under his mask.

And instantly regretted it. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" waves of pain flashed though herself. She saw people getting shot, towns burnt, hideous wounds inflicted on her- his body. She felt the insanity of his powers overwhelm her and instantly retracted. Deadpool didn't often feel pity, usually it was to a chimichanga someone just threw away because they found out they went hungry, but he knew what she felt and knew that not all people could take it.

"Not pretty is it. Good thing you took your hand away. Any longer and we would have had a lady Deadpool, though cool as that would be for me I must keep this Deathstroke rip-off from being copied." He looked at her, lying on the floor, curled up, mind twisting. A metal barrel was aimed at her head. Her eyes widened. "Well, I guess I'll put the old girl out of her misery."

"Raaahhhhhhhh!" The floor erupted to the side of Deadpool.

"What the fu-" Wolverine slammed into him, slicing his claws, up, down, diagonally before grabbing his costume and with rage driven strength, threw him through a wall on the first floor. Weapon X panted at inspected the power vampire mutant.

"Rouge, speak to me. Are you OK." She was breathing heavily. "Don't worry, his powers will wear off. His powers are not like ours, he was- uhhh!" He felt a sharp pain in his back, but didn't bother to check as he grabbed Rouge and ran as more bullets came down. He looked up to the hole he made and saw the merc jump down, gun's resting at his sides.

"Logan, is that you old buddy?" Logan snarled, letting his claws glint threateningly in the light coming from the large holes in the institutes walls. "Yep, wouldn't be X-men without old mutton chops."

"Bub, I'm giving you one chance to get out of here before I really get mad."

"Sorry man, I've got a job and Weasel and Bob say it's my turn to pay the rent." He fired the two automatics, but Wolverine had seen this coming and rolled out of the way before leaping into him. Logan pinned him on the floor, or so he thought. Wade freed one foot and with amazing strength, kicked him off him and into a large pile of rubble. Before he could even breath in the dust, Weapon X found a gun pointed at him.

"Still got that unbreakable skeleton? Lets test it out, shall we?" He pulled the trigger- but with one skink, half of the weapon fell to the ground. Deadpool looked surprised, Logan hadn't moved, he looked at the gun. Then he smiled as he reached for one of the swords on his back. "Finally, this chapter has had too much filler material." He swung behind him but X-23 had ducked under then flipped away. He took out his other gun, but Wolverine slashed that too.

"Com'on both guns? It's not like I can take your claws out." He held both swords and attacked Wolverine. Two blades against six and he was holding his own. Dodging Wolverine's slashes then bringing his down. Logan battering the blades away, trying to attack him skinny frame. Wade raised his sword back to give another blow, slashed it down- and saw the blade up to the hit had been cut. He turned just in time to be greeted by a clawed foot in the face. He recovered only to be met by two fists to the face. Now he hit the wreckage.

"Kid" Logan yelled. "get back downstairs! I'll handle him!"

"You can not handle him. No one here can! If you would have left me none of this would have happened!"

"You know I can't do that. What were we supposed to do leave you there and-" Bam. They both leaped out of the way as the floor beneath them caved in. Deadpool faced them, aiming his grenade launcher. Both mutant weapons extended their claws ready to leap. They looked each other in the eyes. White. Brown. Green. The battle wasn't over yet.

Or so they thought. Sirens sounded. All three turned to the institute's collapsed wall and saw squad cars coming, seven at least. A speaker sounded. "Attention mutant hostiles, we have you surrounded, put your weapons down, turn your powers off and come quietly."

"Well ain't this a revoltin' development." Deadpool muttered. "Dang! If S.H.E.I.L.D. finds out then the shadowy figures who hired me will cut part of my payment. Well" he raised the gun "gotta run." He fired and a large crater, not to be confused with those still around after the F.O.H. attack, formed in the ground. He ran into the smoke.

"What happened?" a cop shouted.

"That guy fired something."

"Must have been something heavy."

"Where is he?" They all got out and aimed their guns in every direction. But as the smoke cleared, the merc with the mouth was gone. Before Wolverine had a chance to sniff, at the corner of his eye he saw a figure jump over the institute walls. His eyes widened. It wasn't Deadpool, it was his clone. He sprinted past all the cops, despite their protests, leaving them all with an expression of what-the-hell-happened-here on their faces.

"Ahem." came a voice. All of them turned to the source, inside the institute. A figure wheeled into view. "Excuse me officers" Charles Xavier began "there are many here in need of medical assistance" he glanced at Storm, Rouge, Jean and Kurt. "there is an infirmary downstairs, if you would help me. Although" he looked at the rubble littering the place, floor destroyed, fires and his chair "I don't think I'll be much help."

* * *

She was already downtown when Logan managed to catch up to her. She chose her route downwind so she could smell him before he grabbed her arm.

"Kid, wait."

"Stop calling me that!" she shook of his grip and faced him. They were in a quiet street with little to no people, a one way road and simple brick buildings on each end. She choose this route because it wouldn't attract attention from any active S.H.E.I.L.D. agents, two people walking around in combat gear, one of which a local mutant, would give her away. "You saw what happened. Deadpool nearly took them all down, you saw him almost kill that girl." An image of a terrified Rouge passed through Logan's mind.

"Listen, you can't go on-"

"I have to! I remember your files, both S.H.E.I.L.D.'s and Hydra's. He tracked you for over a month and destroyed everything and everyone in his path! I am being tracked by him and he is doing the same. If he was still doing it, if he was still chasing you would you go anywhere within a hundred miles of the institute?" Logan was stunned. Her words had truth. She was doing exactly what he would do. Suddenly, her face softened, her posture relaxed before she sighed. "One of your friends, McCoy, said you wanted to talk to me, and they I should talk back to give you peace of mind. If I do this, will you stop searching for me?" Logan paused, before smiling.

"Maybe, I'll give it some thought." But the father/daughter relationship was not destined to last. They heard it. A beeping, one per second. Their ears locked onto the east side building. It sped up, two beeps a seconds. Their eyes widened.

"Everybody!" Wolverine shouted to the few people in the street, a middle aged man, three teenage boys with spray paint and a woman with shopping. "Bomb! Take cover!" they ran away from the wall, mutants and all. Five beeps. Boom. The wall crumbled, bricks hurled across the street, the humans ran away in fear, but the mutants stood, knowing the threat. Out of the smoke and fire came their opponent. New guns, new swords, two painful looking rifles on his back with them. He uttered the first words of this battle.

"What? An overlong introduction, one fight scene and that's it? Who do you think I am, Venom?"

**TristeAlma - 'Good guess, I'm glad you liked that bit, it was fun writing that scene. Now that I think about it, it was really copy of Batman Arkham Asylum game play, unintentionally mind you.'**

**X00001 - 'Yes indeed, snow and ice here in Brittan didn't close school but I bet Wade would :D. I'll do my best.'**

**Naruto fnatc - 'Third wall breaking, check. Talking to reviewers, check. Reading ahead…didn't think of that, but I'll try to put it in another of his appearances.'**

**Vaal - 'Thank you, I'm glad you noticed. I try to make the fights original. Always good to have a such a complementary review.'**

**Ghost Rein - 'Thanks, I'll try to.'**

**Press the button bellow and get reviewing :D**


	10. Target X 3

**Here we are again but I'll make it quick this time**

**Sorry for not updating sooner**

**Okay, now onto the fic, Enjoy :D**

**X-men Evolution**

**Target X - Part 3**

"My fellow citizens of Bayville." A voice boomed across a crowded square in the park with a large bandstand. Camera's were rolling, police were stationed and photographs flashed every few seconds. Adults muttered to themselves about the speaker, Robert Kelly, running for mayor. Next to him stood the current mayor, trying to run for another year. "You do not need to look far to see the intensity and potential danger these mutants can bring to our fair community. More arrive each day and the actions we are taking are not enough to cope with the threat. If you elect me for mayor, you can be assured that the mutant epidemic will be controlled and you may rest peacefully in your beds. Any questions?" Questions shot up from the crowd, news reporters crowded in.

"Mr Kelly, how do you plan to control these mutants if they are so powerful and numerous as you say?"

"I'm glad you asked. I plan to propose a force of trained soldiers to combat their powers and the mayhem they cause. This mutant response division, or MRD, will be able to move out and neutralise a mutant threat whenever it occurs." The questions kept coming in.

"Who's going to pay for this MRD, and are humans really enough to tackle the mutants?"

"Already I have designs for weapons and other armament that can counter their powers. Cells have been drafted out to contain the worst their kind has to offer. Anti-mutant gangs will no longer ruin our towns image when my forces are keeping you safe. Know this people, if you elect me for mayor when a mutant threat strikes I will take immediate action."

"Nonsense!" boomed the mayor, the crowds faces and the press's flashes turned to him. "Who would elect someone solely on his opinion of mutants? Citizens, while he spends taxpayers money on his ludicrous schemes, what will happen to healthcare? Management? Repairs? As ever I will help our town increase tourism, raise our economy and run our town the way it should."

"How can this town keep running with our current mayor's slow reactions to the mutant threats. In this week alone the police recorded twenty domestic disturbances, reports of rioting in mutant town and just this morning Bayville high was attacked and the mutants not far behind. Is that what you want? A town constantly terrorised with no way of fighting back? A town always at the whim of mutants?"

"Please Kelly, the chances of a mutant attack in our streets and people getting hurt are a thousand to one." Boom. An explosion echoed around them. People turned to the source. Boom. Another, closer, they saw flames from a street, some started screaming. A third, right by them. People screamed, cameras turned, a shadow flew out of the blast. The shape slammed into a police car with an animalistic yelp of pain.

Wolverine staggered up, breathing heavily as he saw the crowd.

"Everybody go! Get out of here now!" he yelled, wounds closing up and burns disappearing as he spoke. Kelly frowned.

"And what menace have you X-men brought on us this time?" he spoke through the speakers. Logan growled.

"I don't wanna hear it Kelly, get everyone out of here before-" Boom. An explosion right by them and another shape flying through the air. Logan jumped up, higher than any normal man and grabbed X-23 in his arms. His clone quickly wormed her way out to meet their enemy. Deadpool walked towards them, guns and swords in their holsters and sheaths. Both mutants held their claws against the mercenary.

"Com'on, do we have to do this?" Deadpool called. "You come with me, the shadowy figures of evil will get you, I get my reward and I stop shooting things…for the time being."

"What is the meaning of this?" Kelly bellowed. "Who are you?"

"No, do not provoke him!" X-23 ordered.

"Well for those that didn't read the last chapter, the names Deadpool, the merc with the mouth. You must be the traditional, X-men, mutant hating politician that no one likes."

"I have you know that over two thirds of Bayville support me and my-"

"Who said anything about them? I've read the forums and watched the original series, don't worry. If continuity is right you'll end up loving them… unless this is taking a turn from the movies. In that case we're going to need a bucket and mop." Wolverine clenched his fists. Large crowd. People talking back to him. Deadpool trying to get the kid. If he didn't play his card right Bayville will become like those towns Wilson destroyed searching for him.

"Keep them out of this Deadpool!" he roared.

"Oh com'on Logan, can't I have a bit of fun before I do my job? It's hardly like the dark shadowy organisation beyond the military and your female clone to which I, an insane unstoppable mercenary must capture using guns and swords, are going anywhere." He turned to the mayor candidates and the crowd, both confused beyond belief. "The plots on crack, just go with the flow."

"Listen to me bub" Wolverine pointed his claws at him. "If you harm anybody here you will have to go through me." he raised his voice to the crowd. "Everybody get out of here, now!" a few people went but the majority stayed and watched.

"You want them to go?" Deadpool asked "Allow me." he whipped out an AK-47 and opened fire just above people's heads. The screaming and panicking was instant. Spectators, press and officials ran, screaming at the top of their voices. After a few bullets hit the bandstand even Kelly ran, not risking an anti-mutant speech if it resulted in death. Within seconds the park was empty with only mutants, mercenaries and police remaining. "Better?" Wade asked, before being knocked to the floor by a charging Wolverine.

He quickly knocked Weapon X off and whipped out an automatic handgun at X-23, her glinting blades sailing towards him. Bullets flew out, one grazed her shoulder but that didn't stop her. She leaped up, landed behind him and twirled, foot claw extended. But he saw it coming, blocking it with a sword before firing again. She back flipped away as a trail of holes formed on the ground. Logan swiped at Deadpool, destroying the gun and forcing him to leap back. No sooner had he done that he raised a rifle and fired two shots into Logan.

"Leave him alone!" shouted X-23, sprinting in blind rage at his attacker.

"Kid, don't!" too late. DP already kicked Logan away and fired on the girl. The bullets right through her then the mutate leaped and slashed his sword down. It was a deep cut. She screamed in agony. The police at the scene had enough, they ran into the fray, guns aimed at the masked man.

"Drop your weapons, get on your knees!" one yelled. Wade just stared at them.

"Yeah, when has that ever worked?" he asked before casually rolling a grenade under a police car. The police didn't see it coming and just ran. The grenade exploded and hit the petrol tank, blasting the metal shell into the air in a column of flames.

"See, whenever someone says those lines the person they're speaking to either does something like that or some sniper comes and-" he stopped talking. A shadow loomed over him. He didn't either bother looking up at the falling police car. "Aw cra-" The car, still on fire landed on him with enough force to crack the pavement. The cops came back to look at the damage. There was a moment of complete silence.

"Man" said one of them "however we write this in our paperwork no-ones gonna believe us." The others nodded and gave grunts of recognition.

"Yeah, believe me rozzers*" said a voice coming from the car. "In a few seconds paperwork's gonna be the least of your worries." a blade cut through the metal roof, then another forming an X. Deadpool burst out, outfit torn in some places then opened fire. Swinging his gun 180 degrees, four officers fell to the floor heavily wounded. He turned, aiming at a cop behind him, a woman halfway into getting her gun back out.

"Hey, you should have called in sick today." He pulled the trigger. Snikt. Half of the gun clattered to the ground. In the corner of his eye Wade saw the clone slice the gun with her left hand then with it do a handstand. He blinked the moment she swung her claw extended foot into his face. The merc was sent flying into a car, smashing the windows and setting off the alarm. The officer looked at X-23, wide eyed and shocked.

"Get out of here, now!" the clone ordered looking at Deadpool with green eyes, narrowed into slits. She shuffled away, inspecting the officers who were shot. Wolverine marched besides her as they got their claws ready. Deadpool had already recovered, the claw in X-23's foot not doing as much damage as she wanted.

"Another gun? Man you're asking for it." he drew a sword in his right hand and a gun in his left. "Let's dance." They charged at each other. The carnage had just begun.

* * *

The police had left the mansion and the mutants who didn't fight Deadpool were left to pick up the pieces. The new mutants plus Surge and Mercury were at the moment helping the wounded.

"Hank" Charles asked, wheeling into the medical bay, looking anxiously at his students and friends. "what is their condition?" Beast looked around.

"Kitty's the worst off, I've already taken her to hospital. No major veins or arteries damaged but the shock and blood loss was too much too her. Luckily the bullets went strait through so it's a clean wound, but she's gonna need to be in a cast for a while. Storm and Jean have minor burns and bruises, shouldn't take long before they're back in action. Rogue 's pretty shaken up but no physical harm."

"And Kurt?"

"Well lets see him now." At a bed near the end, sitting up on the side was a blue elf-demon mutant with bandages round his forearms. "So Kurt, how are you doing?" Beast touched the bandages to inspect them but Nightcrawler retracted instantly.

"Owww, that hurts! Are sure all of the shards are out?"

"Yes, you were pretty lucky there. Most of them were grazed and cuts to your arms. It may be painful now but you'll recover soon."

"Soon enough to use the TV?" he pointed the television attached to the ceiling and McCoy shook his head.

"Nope, no TV at all, it could make the wound worse." The teachers shared a smile between them as Kurt pouted. "Now the question is where is the one responsible for this?" both blue mutants turned to Xavier.

"I have no idea. When I used my powers to try and pacify him I couldn't get a lock on his mind. It was like it was in flux, constantly forming and reforming. It could be this that sent Rogue into shock."

"Would Logan know?" asked Hank.

"Possibly. Once we're cleared up we'll try to find him and X-2-"

"Professor!" Professor X and Beast turned to Scott and Noriko, running towards them. Scott spoke out. "You have to see this." He grabbed the remote and tuned on the TV and flicked to the right channel. It showed a view from a helicopter zooming in on three figures, fighting each other. They heard gunfire and instantly knew what was happening.

"Breaking news!" a reporter yelled above the din of the helicopter. "We have been called in from the normal traffic report to bring you this. A few minutes ago, during the election talks for mayor, two mutants, one identified as Wolverine from the Xavier institute and an unknown youth with similar powers were literally blasted into the talks by an unknown assailant calling himself Deadpool." more students took notice when that name was said.

"According to eyewitnesses Deadpool, after Wolverine provoked and taunted him, fired on the crowd and several officers. From this distance it's hard to tell if they are injured or dead. We can't fly down any closer and a police barrier is stopping anyone from entering. At times like this one questions how well our police are equipped to deal with such threats." Scott tired of listening addressed the mutants.

"Iceman, Berserker, get ready to move out. Everyone else stay here as backup." he ordered. Xavier almost instantly cut in.

"Scott, are you sure this is wise? After what he's done should we be more cautious?" Scott shook his head.

"He did all of this against our best. Logan and the girl won't last long against him and neither will anyone else involved. We need to get in there and stop him now before he can harm anyone else."

"I agree" said Noriko, clenching her clunky gauntlet into a fist. "if we don't act soon Bayville may become like those other towns he destroyed. Plus there's this S.H.I.E.L.D. I've heard about from the others." Scott nodded.

"You're right. It won't be long before they arrive, we need to get Wolverine and X-23 to safety and maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. can take care of Deadpool." All eye were on Professor X. After a moment he nodded.

"Go, take only the most experienced and resilient. We won't have any casualties."

"Got it professor. Surge, I'm talking Berserker, you say here with the others as backup." She nodded and both ran off in separate directions. Charles took a moment to note the similarity between Scott and Nori. They clash on opinions, taste and status but they both share the same leadership qualities. He looked at his students, hoping against hope no more beds will be filled.

* * *

Meanwhile someone else was keeping in touch with the local Bayville news. The man in uniform was viewing the Bayville news footage, staring intently at the fight. He was about to call in anyway to say it was happening but then he saw the girl. He took back the footage, magnified it, sharpened it. He saw the two claws coming out of her hands. His commanding officer was walking past him.

"You better have a look at this sir." he turned to the picture, almost instantly pushing the guy out of his seat and viewing it for himself. He also saw magnified pictures of the other two.

"How long ago was this?" he snapped, urgency turning it into a yell.

"Just a few seconds ago." the officer grabbed a communicator off his belt.

"Commander Smith to the bridge, we have a positive identification on Deadpool in Bayville, New York. He is fighting Wolverine and X-23. Repeat, Deadpool is fighting Wolverine and X-23." While the news was being spread like wildfire the video was uploaded to a man sitting alone in his office. He looked at the footage through his one good eye before turning away and narrowing it.

"Logan." Fury snarled.

* * *

X-23 dived behind a less than intact wall. Crouching she gritted her teeth as she removed a bullet to her thigh and another from her left arm. Someone dived down besides her. She unsheathed her claws and slashed- stopping a centimetre away from Logan's throat.

"Easy kid." she slid her claws back, frown evident from being called 'kid'.

"What are his movements?"

"Chaotic, overconfident and utterly destructive."

"Besides the obvious?" her frown softened as she listened to something that surprised her. "He has stopped shooting!" Logan listened too. Nothing.

"That can't be good. He's trying something-"

"Fore!" a voice yelled. It was him. The two listened to what sounded like a golf club. Something sailed through the air before landing over the wall and a few meters from them. A grenade.

"Get over!" Logan shouted. They jumped to the other side of the wall as it exploded.

"Fore!" They saw Deadpool, golf club in hand, two grenade's on tees. He hit one closer to them. They ran left, avoiding another blast. Wade reeled back the driver.

"Fo-" Too late. The grenade exploded. He was knocked back. Now was their chance. They ran up, claws out and slashed his weapons as he tried to recover. Guns with their bullets fell to the ground, swords were shattered beyond repair. He finally got up, then raised his hands in the air at the five claws pointing at his throat, one fist from each mutant.

"Make a move bub and I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll swisskabab me, gut me like a fish, yada yada. I've read ahead with this chapter, mutilation is moderately off the menu."

"Read what ahead?" X-23 demanded. When he remained silent she raised her other hand to strike down. But as she was about to slash Wolverine grabbed her arm.

"No. That's not how we do this."

"If we do not harm him enough he will just recover and attack again. Besides nothing I can do will be sure of kil-" Sirens blasted. The three weapon X offshoots turned to a brigade of squad cars and SWAT cars. They skidded to a stop and out came officers, SWAT teams and guns, lots of guns. Out of one car came an older, more experienced officer, loudspeaker in hand.

"We have you surrounded! All mutants put your weapons away and your hands up! We will not ask twice!" The clone poised herself to run away. Push Deadpool as a distraction, run and leap over the wall, through the trees, find a way around a likely barrier- But Logan took her hand again.

"Do as they say, but be on guard for him." she hesitated. But stepped away from the mercenary, claws still out.

"You, the girl, put the knives away!" She did so, but silently slid out a foot claw into the ground, prepared for anything. Deadpool grinned under his mask. Their arrival was right where the script dictated. He strolled towards them, no fear, no tension.

"You, the one in red, I told you to freeze!"

"You also said you won't ask twice, and what are you doing now?" he called, still walking. All around was the combined sound of scores of guns readying to fire. He stopped, poising himself as if to jump.

"Make a move and we will kill you!" He made a move. He leapt into the air and they shot him. He couldn't dodge. The bullets went strait through him, every cop fired on the madman in a split second scores of bullets flew through the air. He fell, wounds bloody, mouth silent. They all lowered their guns and focused on the mutants, now surrounded by the SWAT team. X-23 was on edge, the police had her and they just made a horrible mistake.

"Do not put your guns down!" she yelled. "He is still alive!" A few of the SWAT team started laughing.

"Listen little girl, that guy's so full of holes you could use him as a sieve." the policeman with the speakerphone boasted. "Now stop talking back and come with-"

"He is alive! He is holding a gun at you now!" more laughter.

"Wow, you mutants sure have wild imagi-" Boom. He drooped dead, bullet through the head. Everyone turned, colour draining from their faces at the sight of Deadpool behind the dead cop with his gun.

"What? How is he still alive?"

"I shot four slugs into him!"

"Mutant freak!" The insults spewed out as the guns were aimed. Without a single move they shot him again. More bullets, closer, key organs. His body went limp but he remained standing. After a few moments they could hear the clinking of metal. On the ground next to him metal was popping out of his wounds, said wounds were already healing. After a few moments the only trace of the wounds were the holes in his suit.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand he's up again!" Wade Wilson sprung back up to face a crowd of officers, all with the same expressions of disbelief, hopelessness and terror.

"Wh-what the h-hell is that!" a rookie cop yelled. Deadpool looked at him.

"What am I? Do you really what to know?" After he said these words he pulled out from seemingly nowhere the AK-47 he had previously. "I'm a total freaking rock star from Mars!" Before Logan or X-23 could react the crimson nutcase opened fire on everyone. Officers, SWAT team, the mutants. The latter were fine but when he stopped firing all humans were on the ground, hiding, wounded or dead.

"You Monster!" Wolverine howled "How could you do all this?"

"Well I point my gun pull the trigger then turn-" Wolverine charged and Wilson fired. But the rage of the former was too strong to be stopped by mere bullets. He pulled a pin out of another grenade and let it drop before leaping to the side, just avoiding the adamantium claws.

"Wolverine, Look out!" X-23 yelled. Too late. It exploded and he was knocked to the floor, shards embedded deep into him. She ran too him but a stream of lead from Deadpool's gun made her drop to the ground in agony. Wilson turned to a scowling Wolverine.

"What? You don't have a code name like 'Deadpool' without your job involving death, be it giving it, immune to it or both." Boom. A new bullet hole appeared in his chest. He staggered but with his fingers pulled it out. After his breathing slowed the merc turned to a sweating, pale faced cop with a shaking gun and a wounded leg. Deadpool took out a handgun, twirling it in his hand. The officer turned to a still recovering Wolverine.

"Who the hell is this guy? W-what does he want? Where does he keep getting these weapons?" Just as he said that he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"No way" Deadpool said, unusually serious "absolutely no way I'm gonna let a nameless character like you make any more plot holes in this fic." He aimed at his head. He pulled the trigger. But the shot never came. In an instant a blue-white blast flew into the gun and before the merc knew it his arm, gun and the newly fired bullets were encased in ice. "Huh, 'bout time the other X-men got here."

Walking into the square was Cyclops leading Iceman and Berserker. Scott pressed his fingers to his visor, letting the red energy course out into the mercenary, smashing the ice and sending him crashing into the bandstand, knocking off the tiles as he fell. The three joined the weapon X renegades, only now recovering.

"Everyone, you saw what he's done." Cyclops stated roughly. "None of you hold back, we're through giving him chances. He can't be reasoned with." X-23 silently sighed. Finally someone who gets that Deadpool can't be talked out of killing. Deadpool was just getting up when they attacked. Lightning raced out of Berserker's hands at him, who jumped, ran and rolled as the trail followed him. He whipped out a automatic handgun and fired. But a wall of ice erupted out of nowhere, halting the bullets. An optic blast forced the merc back.

"Iceman" Cyclops ordered "form a trench going towards him, Wolverine can use that to get him hand to hand, I'll cover fire."

"Right, we can- Kid, no!" Logan shouted to a running X-23. Deadpool changed his fire to her who ran side to side, avoiding the lead. Flipping into the air she brought her leg down, claw extended but he shuffled back then whipped out a single knife to block her four hand claws. It snapped but he grabbed her hands as it did and gave her a kick to the stomach. He ran backwards, aiming a gun at her but an optic blast hit the ground, creating a dust cloud from the wreaked bandstand. He was given no time to recover as Weapon X charged through the dust, growling and slashing at his opponent. Wade rolled away and looked at his chest. The trio of cuts closed up and he set out again.

He threw a grenade at the ice wall, demolishing it in a flash then leaped out to kick Iceman away and shoot him. But seeing it coming he made a ice bunker around him. Cyclops ran to his aid, firing his crimson beams and the crimson nutcase who in turn avoided each one. The X-men leader gave him an uppercut, but the mercenary was far more skilled than him and with a few short blows and a roundhouse kick, knocked him down.

Bobby fired a barrage of icicles with Deadpool's back turned, the frozen knives impaling in his back. But to his dismay they cracked off and his skin healed. On the ground Scott fired but his opponent kicked his head away. With murder in his eyes Deadpool drew his sword high in the air, ready to take another victim. But it didn't cross his mind they had a mutant that could control lightning thus was shocked by Berserker in a flash of blue.

The slightly smoking merc still refused to go down. He back flipped to avoid an optic blast, jumped on top of a storming Wolverine, jumping even further in the air before firing a few rounds in the feral mutant's back. He fell breathing heavily but the merc with the mouth faced some tough competition. Three X-men standing beaten yet strong in a destroyed park. _"Wait"_ Deadpool thought _"_Three_ mutants? Where's-"_ It was then he heard the footsteps behind him. He turned his whole body, guns and all, but X-23 ducked under the bullets and brought up both hands, both sets of claws stabbing through his chest.

Blood splattered over her. The X-men stood mortified. Wade gasped, wheezed, twitched. Then smiled. "Just kidding." X-23 tried to pull away but the mercenary had already kicked her and swung down with his sword, cutting a large gash on her shoulder. She bucked over and he aimed a handgun but an red beam from behind pushed him over her and flying several meters. The four X-men ran to her, Berserker trying to help her up.

"I am fine." She muttered.

"No you're not let me-" he moved to grab her arm but she recoiled as if he was diseased.

"I said I am fine!" Her wound started to close up but everyone's eyes were on Deadpool, standing up, costume torn but not a single wound present.

"Man this guy's worse than the Juggernaut." Bobby muttered. "How are we suppose to beat him?" he looked to Logan.

"I don't know" he replied, holding his claws up "but we're gonna have to find a way." They all readied themselves. Cyclops grabbed his visor, Berserker charged his lightning, Iceman was prepared to make another wall, X-23 and Wolverine stood strong with all claws out and Deadpool kept his hands on his gun and sword. All ready for battle.

* * *

But it never happened. Out of nowhere the bellow of helicopters erupted. Four choppers flew down, two hovered above the ground, two stayed above the buildings. Soldiers marched out of them, heavily armed, bullet proof jackets, all trained to kill on sight. But what X-23 was looking at with fearful eyes was the acronym plastered over the helicopters. S.H.I.E.L.D.. From one chopper stood a man with gray hair, an eye patch and a frown plastered over his face. He grabbed a black loudspeaker.

"Don't move Deadpool! We can't kill you but we can sure as hell hurt you! As for you Logan, after you hand over kid the you've got some explaining to do." Nick Fury boomed over the din of the helicopters.

"Aw dang" Deadpool complained as over a dozen red dots from the soldiers gun's appeared on his body "this is really going to hurt my bonus. Well least I still have the plot twist advantage of knowing the identity of the shadowy organisation that hired me is. Until then" he reached into his costume, bringing out a trigger device "I better lay low for a few chapters. Luckily, as a pitiful attempt to fill a plot hole, I conveniently placed some nice things around the place as I was fighting. See ya!" he pressed the trigger and all around, in bushes, in trees, under cars, IN cars, small bombs exploded. But there was no fire. Instead a thick black smoke enveloped the area, whished around by the helicopter rotors.

"Smoke bombs! Damnit!" Fury cursed as the black fumes engulfed the mutants. The soldiers stared shooting. "Don't! You might hit one of those X-men kids. Choppers 3 and 4" Fury shouted into a radio "clear that smoke!" Inside the cloud said kids were coughing from the escape trap the merc had left. Wolverine with his enhanced hearing heard Deadpool run away and, before he could do anything about it, X-23 took off in the other direction. He grabbed Cyclop's shoulder, smelling where he was in the smoke.

"Summers, you talk to Fury and stall him" he ordered to the blinded leader "I'm going after her."

"Logan wait, *cough* are you sure that is-"

"Summers, if S.H.I.E.L.D. get's their hands on her she'll just become another weapon. She's a little girl and… and the closest thing I have to family." the last bit was barely a whisper. Even through the smoke Scott saw the pained expression on him.

"I'll see what I can do,*cough* go!" All of this took only a few seconds. When the overhead helicopters clears the smoke all they found were three weary X-men still suffering from the smoke. Frown growing deeper Fury became, well, furious.

"Unit one, arrest those X-men they may know something. Unit two and three, spread out and find those Weapon X offshoots, use the copper's for aerial search." He turned into the helicopter. "As for me and unit four, we'll head to Xavier's. Can't have any more mutants joining the fray." The chopper took off and the commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. looked over the city. _"No matter how many men it takes…"_

Deadpool ran down an alleyway, diving into a white van. Inside on the walls and the floor were spare costumes, sniper rifles, shotguns, handguns, rail guns, fifteen types of grenade and bombs and of course Swords, razor sharp swords… next to some playboy pinups posters.

"…_no matter how much ground we have to search…"_

X-23 dove under a manhole cover, entering a underground train system. Upon doing this a train went by, whipping her hair to one side. When it was gone she ran down a route beside the tracks.

"…_no matter what it takes…"_

Wolverine sniffed the air running past a street but missing a closed manhole cover. He stopped, sniffed then growled in frustration before running again.

"…_we will find them."_

**(*Rozzers=Cops, English slang)**

**Well there you go, sorry for the absurd update timing but I've got exams soon and I need to revise hard for them (Chemistry, Physics, Maths and English)**

**X00001 - I WILL NEVER GIVE UP THIS FIC! No that was not shouting that was a manly call of devotion. I was thinking about Kitty but that was the best thing I could think of against Deadpool.**

**TristAlma - Sorry no Deadpool ass kicked in this chapter, but sometime in the future I hope to give him a good beating. Glad you like the fourth wall bashing, did you like the Kelly movie reference bucket + mop cause he turned into water?**

**zGreece - Changed back.**

**Naruto fnatc - Sorry, the updates are going to have to be that late, what with my other stuff to work on.**

**Charlie Sheen Winning song + Deadpool =? Tell me what it does equal in your review :D**


	11. Unhumble Beginnings 1

**I won't try to apologise, I've already expressed as many ways I can think of in my previous chapters**

**Just time my updates in accordance to Halley's comet**

**As ever enjoy :D**

**X-men Evolution**

**Un-humble Beginnings – Part 1**

In the town of Bayville fighting has brewed. In the town of Bayville scars of battle litter the street. In the town of Bayville members of secret organisation called Weapon X are on the run. The war torn berserker now unrepentant father, a costumed madman without sense of right, wrong or the fourth wall and a young girl fashioned into a weapon who desires only solitude. All running, to a destination or just away from the others, with no-one at present to help them.

However we must deviate from their story into another, maybe not as lethal, but no less important. This story also features three mutants but they do not run. When challenged they will fight.

Mutant town, Bayville

There aren't many ways to make income for a mutant. Many, especially inhuman looking ones, are denied jobs working with humans no matter how small or how harmless or good willed the mutant. A few were selected for their skills, demolition, heavy lifting but their wages were low, infrequent and often non-existent. A few took advantage of their powers as street performers, entertaining people on the outskirts of Mutant town and disappearing whenever a squad car arrives.

"Ready for the encore?" However not all mutants are as scared. The yell came from a blonde woman on top of a set of crates singing while sparkles of light glittered around her disco themed costume. As Dazzler boomed into a microphone other mutants were around her playing instruments or using their powers to help make sounds for he light. Among them was a young boy with tanned skin and green hair covering one of his eyes, holding out his hands blasting sound. Around all of them a large crowd, humans and mutants, enthralled by her.

The tempo hastened, the lights from around her started to grow even brighter. They swirled in the air towards her outstretched hands, an orb of light and colour held above her head. As the music reached it's ending the orb shot up, grew larger before exploding in a cascade of fireworks at the last note. There was a moment of silence before the crowd erupted in cheer.

After a while it died down and the crowd dispersed, it was late and no one would recommend humans staying too long in this neighborhood. Dazzler got off her makeshift podium and looked at the suitcase they left beneath her. It had money in it but nowhere near the amount they should have got with that many people. Dazzler frowned before closing it and walked down the street followed by various mutants.

"I can't believe them" the green haired mutant, David or Sir Mondegreen, complained "you put on that show and they hardly give anything for it."

"That's rich coming from you." the light/sound mutant quipped.

"Hey, I'm lazy I admit it but I'm not cheap."

"Who can blame them" replied another mutant joining them. He had green, scaly skin with a row of spikes on his head like a Mohawk. He wore a simple t-shirt and genes, both overdue a wash. "to them we're beggars and thieves. If they give more money they think we'll keep pestering them, that and giving to mutant's isn't the safest thing to do with all the anti-mutant gangs about."

"As much as I hate to admit it" Dazzler muttered "Vic's right. Still we're receiving more now since Friends of Humanity got put away and some managers are actually looking at my songs than throwing them away instantly."

"Yep" David replied "another on the spot fact about the life we're all living by the reputable reptile Victor Bork- borka- bor- …Russian name."

"Okay, one I don't try to annoy you it just seems to happen, and two 'Borkowski' is a polish name."

Ali Blaire smiled at their conversation, then smiled more as various mutants started to appear in the street they walked on. Some were carrying street entertaining equipment, others still in clothes from their part time jobs, but all carrying money. It was their system, each mutant would try and find a job or take to the streets and they bring their money together to aid those that haven't. But not all mutants were this cooperative and a few had even tried to take what little they had, but luckily mutants are nothing if not resilient.

"OK, what do we have" the mutant singer said addressing the group. "Doreen, how'd you do?" out came a rather unusual smiling mutant. She had brown hair and fur, a long squirrel tail and two squirrels on her shoulders. The mutant held out a case absolutely filled with money from copper coins to even a few motes. The surrounding mutants swarmed over it in disbelief. "I don't know how you do it Squirrel girl."

"What can I say?" she said "there's just something about watching squirrels do summersaults and make pyramids that makes people throw money at them." She smiled before leaving the case and picking a few nuts from her pocket to eat. Out came another, a human looking boy with dark brown hair and eyes and wearing gloves and other clothing from neck to toe.

"Kevin, any luck with the junk sculptures?" the boy only shook his head sadly. "That's OK, it's good when they sell but its nothing to worry about." he smiled slightly then walked away without talking. Victor watched him walk away.

"Wither's been very quiet lately and I've seen him trying to touch a few plants before. Are you sure he's OK?" She shook her head.

"His power is terrible, every organic thing he touches turns to dust. I'll see what I can do, let's just finish off here and then- hang on!" She looked around, counting the heads of the inhabitants with her memory. "Someone's missing." Vic and David looked around too.

"If we've already seen Squirrel girl and Wither" Mondegreen said "so with him and her" he counted the crowd like his boss "the only one left is-" A pause.

"Julian!" David and the mutant singer both said at once. "Great" David continued "he's probably off staring a war by now."

"We can't say that" Victor interrupted "he could just be late."

"He can fly, how can he be late?"

"But you still have no proof he's starting a fight." Just then a voice screamed in the distance followed by a large crash. Everyone turned just in time to see a skip flying above the buildings, covered in a green energy, before it fell and made an even bigger crash. The sound manipulating mutant shot an irritated stare at his opponent.

"Want anymore proof gecko-boy?"

The mutant singer groaned, holding her hand to her face. "We better stop him, come on." She and the lizard mutant shot off in the direction of the blast… before Dazzler stopped.

"If you're coming you better go now!" She shouted to David. Mondegreen looked ahead, possible excitement, danger and Dazzler shouting at people who aren't him. He looked back, structurally unsound buildings, comfy chairs and peace. Looked ahead, excitement, interest and Dazzler steadily growing angrier at him. Back, a early sleep but a boring one.

"Hmmm, okay." Ali set off again at top speed while he walked slowly along. He wasn't in a rush to be thrown around by a moody telekinetic.

* * *

What David didn't know, and was latter glad he walked instead of ran, was that the telekinetic was no longer moody. Rather he had transcended into full blown rage.

"I'll smear the walls with you!" screamed a young boy, hands glowing green along with several trash cans floating a few meters in the air. He had black hair and fair complexion, wearing jeans, torn at the knees and a red jacket over a vest. The mutants he was addressing were all to familiar. A tall silver haired boy, a rough looking brow haired one, a smelly boy kneeling on the ground like a frog and a large fat mutant.

"OK" Toad shouted as he leaped over a flying trash can "who pissed him off? I know it wasn't me!" When he landed he stared at Avalanche.

"What? It wasn't me, blame Pietro!"

"What!" Quicksilver yelled, speeding forward to deliver a punch to the attacking mutant's stomach. "I only asked him if he wanted to join us." Next thing the speedster knew he was covered in a green light, pulled off the ground and thrown at a solid wall. Thankfully he was caught just in time by a no less solid Blob.

"Was that before or after you swiped his food, tripped him up and-"

"Alright, alright!" the son of Magneto snapped, interrupting the person who saved him from being flattened.

"OK, everyone stop!" Lance shouted, starting a short tremor. He ran between the two sides with his arms out at either side in a 'break-it-up' pose. "Look, Pietro" he turned to the silver haired boy "next time we come to mutant town, heck when we go anywhere, don't tick people off, Police still patrol this part of town and we don't need another incident like with Noriko." The de-facto leader frowned before shaking his head and turning away, trying to save face.

"And you…, er name please?"

"Julian." he replied, his body loosing the green aura he had before.

"Julian, we're sorry for Quicksilver he tends to act like a jerk with people he doesn't know" he paused for a second "heck he acts like a jerk to the people he does know as well. The point is lets just forget this never happened and maybe-"

"And maybe you could consider my offer." Quicksilver interrupted, zipping next to both of them. Todd Tolanski and Fred Dukes took a few steps back when he stared glowing green again.

"What makes you think I'll join a bunch of losers like you!" The expressions on the fat and scrawny mutants suddenly changed from scared to insulted.

"Who are you calling losers?" Pietro shouted even more insulted that his partners. "You live in this pigsty and beg to strangers for money while we live in our own house, make our own rules-"

"And have you asses handed to you on a daily basis? How's that rivalry with the X-men going? If there is a rivalry anymore."

"Yeah" Toad said "we're sorta got an unofficial truce going on and-" the pungent mutant stopped when he noticed Quicksilver's glare.

"Who are you to say? How many quarters did you make performing on a street today?" That did it. Crates, trash cans and a whole manner of other objects started to float with a green glow. Quicksilver zipped back and fourth, warming up for a fight. It was about to spark- when suddenly a stream of light cut between them. Everyone turned to the source, a blonde woman with a very deep scowl. Besides her was a green, scaly mutant and another at a distance away, eyeing the surrounding objects in case they started glowing green.

"Julian! What the hell are you doing?" She marched towards him while he let three trashcans drop to the ground.

"Just showing these guys their not welcome."

"Huh, what's with the 80's reject?" Avalanche muttered.

"Oh, she's Dazzler!" Blob exclaimed "Me and Toad have heard her play."

"Yeah, boy she does some crazy light shows." Lance turned away, more interested at the conflict between the others.

"They're just as welcome to be here as we are!" Dazzler scolded "What are you thinking?"

"That maybe this place would look better without the Brotherhood frequenting it. Does anyone here want to look like friends to Bayville's most hated mutants."

"He has a point there." Victor cut in. Ali gave him a quick look before turning back to Keller.

"And what do you call yourself? Keep up like this and the police will come for you." Julian laughed.

"The cops? They're afraid to do anything to us."

"They won't be if you start becoming a nuisance to other mutants, like throwing pieces of junk twenty feet in the air." She marched towards him, putting them face to face. "Then the mutants of Mutant Town would be happy for the police to get rid of hellions like you."

"Is that a threat?"

"You work it out." In one second both of them would have lit up in their own lights and cause even more damage than before, had Borkowski not stepped in.

"Whoa, we just stopped this place getting torn apart, now you want to continue it? Can we get back to talking?"

"Why?" Keller murmured, regarding him for a second before storming off. "No one here worth talking too." He started walking off then flew away just as Abi ran to him. David walked up, about to say something-

"Not A Word!" Dazzler snapped. He closed his mouth. The Brotherhood looked at each other for a moment.

"Uh, thanks for the assist" Toad addressed "we'll just be uh… going, doing our business without ticking anyone off, er."

"Fine." she muttered, hardy caring, still looking at the sky where Keller flew away. The Brotherhood started walking away slowly before breaking into a quick jog after a few seconds. Mondegreen was next to speak, looking at the reptile.

"Nicely done Barrowski, 'Can we get back to talking?' classic."

Victor glared, from the insult and the name, before his face suddenly turned confused. "Wait you were the other side of the street how did you hear that?"

"You're asking a mutant who manipulates sound how he can hear from far away?" Vic shook off his comments turning to Abi.

"He may have been a jerk about it but he did raise some valid points. The Brotherhood causes trouble, unintentionally or otherwise, and letting them go around freely will provoke more conflict, not just with Julian."

"What do you suggest we do? Go and talk with them? Fight them? Get the police? The X-men?" The reptile thought about Dazzler's words for a second, realising that acting on them will probably cause as much destruction as any confrontation with the brotherhood.

"I see your point, even asking them to park their jeep someplace else is an invitation for them to fight." He stared pacing "But what about Julian? If they hadn't ticked him off he may have even joined them." Dazzler turned to him, now smiling as if the events just then didn't happen.

"Then it's a good think you've volunteered to keep an eye on him." Victor nodded his head… before his brain processed what she said, morphing his face to shock.

"Wait, what?"

"Well you're the one who suggested it" David mumbled "besides you could use the exercise."

"_I_ could use the exercise? What about you, this is the most walking I've ever seen you do."

"But I don't eat much either. I burn little calories but I add only a few, perfect strategy." The lizard mutant was about to talk back but decided it wasn't worth it.

"OK, I'll see what I can do" he addressed Dazzler "but if you find a green scaly smear on the sidewalk tomorrow, it was your fault." He broke into a jog, attempting to keep up Julian's lead. The singer looked on before turning back home.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" David questioned.

"Julian isn't as bad as he makes out, he's just agitated by the fact he doesn't have anyone to relate to him as much as he wants."

"You think he and Vic can relate?"

"They have more in common than you think. Besides it'll probably just be one night, what could happen?"

* * *

"Large concentrations of illegal weapons in civilian hands, mutant power surges causing damage to public property and continual unrest on the fringes of mutant town." The head of Bayville police Chief Fanzone, a large man with short brown-greying hair, addressed his fellow most senior officers. "All this and we're doing clean-up, public appeal is at it's lowest in years and it's gonna get lower."

"Excuse me sir." A senior sergeant stood up. "To be frank we don't have the resources to keep tags on all those mutants, and if we try stopping the civilians they'll only hate us more."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well I've heard rumors Kelly wants to start a Mutant Response Division, so those freaks won't be a-" The chief glared at the sergeant, a few officers looked away quickly.

"Look Sergeant Miles, we're tasked with keeping the peace and protecting the citizens, human and mutant. How can we do that with a private army of mutant hunters patrolling it? The damage to property, and our reputation, would be catastrophic. What's to stop them from replacing us altogether?" he paced away. "Now what i'm about to say is likely going to cause some doubts amongst you, but know that mutants are _not_ the enemies."

"Yeah right." sergeant Miles muttered under his breath. Fanzone choose to ignore it.

"Which is why, to keep tensions low amongst the mutants" he took a deep breath "I've decided to allow them to be recruited." A second of silence passed before the room erupted in argument. Some supported the chief, but most made their objections heard loud. He raised is hand for silence and after a while it was achieved.

"From what I heard I made out a few valid questions among the others. What will people think? For the moment we're keeping this low key and only one officer until it gives fruit to announce it to the public. How can we find a mutant and train him that fast? Thankfully I've already found a mutant qualified for the job, officially qualified." A few officers looked at each other. Who would train a mutant? "How can we trust them not to take weapons or rough up humans?" the chief continued "He'll be directly supervised by me and I'll keep an eye on everything he does." Sergeant Miles stood up.

"Keeping a mutant officer low key? How can we keep one of those freaks low key? Besides what can a newbie mutant do that one of us can't."

"For starters find us a raid." Everyone turned to the new voice. It belonged to a large african-american man with black hair and beard. He wore a normal officers uniform with the exception of a red bandana he wore around his neck. However the most striking feature was a tattoo of a black M above his right eye.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Officer Lucas Bishop" Fanzone announced "and he's right. Bishop has been following rumors about a club in mutant town. On the outside it's a bunch of old arcade games that are mostly broken or unpopular but talk is circulating about illegal cage fights in the basement."

"Heh, probably fighting over scraps of food." one officer joked. Bishop glanced at him for a moment before turning back.

"So theres a bunch of mutants duking it out on each other, why do we need to stop them and how do you expect us too?" Miles questioned. Bishop walked up to him, making him squirm back in his seat.

"The ones who run said matches scrape up tones of cash which could be used for drugs, weapons, maybe even organised crime. Worst of all some are being forced to do this. They're defying human rights and I will not stand and see mutants treated like animals for entertainment." he backed away, and Miles let out his breath he didn't realise he was holding. "As for how, I've got a plan."

* * *

A green aura surrounded five drinks cans, lining them up on a brick wall on one side of a street. A black haired mutant stood on the other side, his right hand in a finger gun pose, aiming at them. A green light shot out of his finger, bringing his hand up in fake recoil, and knocked one to the other side of the wall. He repeated this with the next, hitting it so it flew upwards as it was knocked down.

It was then Victor found him. Although knocking over cans wasn't very productive he considered it better than what he was doing previously. Although he was told to just watch him he though that he could change his mind, but as previously shown talking won't get him anywhere. The lizard had a plan. He walked out into the open just as Keller was resetting the cans, and it wasn't long before he was noticed.

"Great" he groaned, letting the ones he was moving drop to the pavement. "I'm not in the mood for more lectures, from her or from her lackeys." he snapped "Tell dazzler to leave me alone, and if I catch you following me again." he clenched his fist at a derelict mailbox, crumpling it in a green flash. He started glowing, began floating off-

"I guess that fight with the brotherhood was all show then." Vic called up to him. Keller stopped in mid air and turned around.

"What was that?"

"That show with the trashcans and the skips must have drained you" he said with a mocking sympathy in his voice. "all you can do now is lift cans." the telekinetic shot down to him, face to face.

"Hey, this is nothing! I can lift cars, trucks, anything you can throw at me."

"I don't know, I'm pretty strong. I could certainly knock down all those cans quicker than you." Julian smiled at this tone. His hands turned green and ten cans aligned themselves back on the wall. Vic smiled, his plan was working. He took out a full drink he bought today.

"Could you put this can on one end?" Julian did so but not without suspicion.

"Whats with the extra can? Think you can do more than me?"

"No, just 'cause it's clean."

"What's that got to do with-" Suddenly something shot out of the lizard boy's mouth. It took a few seconds for Julian to realise it was his tongue. It took considerably less time for it to sail all the way across the street and whip the new can with enough force to send it flying along the wall, knocking every other one over. Borkowski retracted his tongue a full second before the projectile hit the pavement.

"Well would you like to put your tongue on something just picked of the street?" But Keller was too busy trying to un-drop his jaw. When he finally did so he adjusted it to a smile.

"Your trying to beat my power with a tongue?" His arms glowed their emerald aura and the much punished cans lined themselves up again. Keller started wiggling his fingers and a green orb started swirling around them. Another spawned then another before ten circled his digits. He raised his fingers and they lined up evenly spaced above his fingertips. Then with just a flick and a flash of green every one shot through the air like bullets. The cans, now with holes in, crumpled and fell of the edge.

"All ten down at once, I think I win that." he held out one hand and the still full drink that Vic used flew into it. "Now for my prize." Suddenly the lizard shot out his tongue and yanked it back.

"Don't think so." before Julian could grasp him with his powers he jumped two meters from a standing start onto the wall of the nearest building. The telekinetic would have just used his powers again, had his target not started wall crawling vertically upwards. After a second of surprise he grinned at the challenge, he floated up at twice the speed he was climbing. Once they were at the same height a flick of his wrist sent the drink to his hand.

"First you rip off Toad now Spiderman?" Vic stopped and turned around, his front facing the street with his hands sticking to the red brick building, to see a floating mutant with a healthy green glow and a confident smile. The same smile the lizard mutant copied.

"Can Spiderman or Toad do this?" suddenly he started changing colour. Not just any colour but that of the brick behind him. After seeing the tongue and wall crawling Julian was half expecting this. He stretched out his free arm ready to catch the chameleon but he jumped up a floor. He threw his arm up to grab him but he move again one floor down to the left, all the while his skin became more red. Again, leapt to the right. Julian turned again to face- nothing. He lost him.

He floated for a few seconds, looking for a shadow, eyes, anything to give him away. Then he saw it, a set of clothes he was wearing where the head and arms were missing. But before he could act Borkowski tackled him. The two dropped a few meters but Julian managed to keep them both aloft. They wrestled each other for the can and it's contents, and the telekinetic quickly learnt of the chameleon mutant's strength. But he had the advantage, by keeping some parts of him higher than others he gained the upper hand. After a little while they crashed into an alley, Vic forced down by Julian's powers and Julian kept in place by Victor's grip. Both grasping their prize between them.

"What now?" Keller said "I can break out of this but you can't. It's as good as mine."

"Well, theres only one thing for it."

"What's that?" One reptilian claw hooked around the can tab.

"Kamikaze." He pulled it. His opponent had a quarter of a second for his eyes to widen before the can exploded, drenching them in it's contents. As it finally finished they both lay apart spluttering, wet and soon to be sticky. Their clothes now desperately needed cleaning, their only drink destroyed and it was all for the world to see. They were silent. Then started laughing. And laughed even harder at what just happened. A few people who took notice and exchanged looks before moving on.

It was the start of a messy friendship.

* * *

Once they finally found somewhere to wash up the two walked the quickly darkening streets. They had chatted for a while until the only thing left to talk about was a very dangerous topic.

"Not to reopen old wounds but why don't you like Dazzler?" Victor braced himself for the worse. Julian frowned, not growled or clenching his fists. Vic took this as a good sign.

"She may not seem it, but she's really all doing this for herself." Vic turned sharpy towards him. Ali seemed so kind and spirited, not a day passed without her inquiring about an issue or problem.

"What do you mean?" he replied, not wanting to dismiss him.

"It seems good to start with, put on music shows, earn money, have fun. But then the money goes to instruments and potential agents. Is she spending anything on actually improving this place. She's using us to get what she wants believe me, I've seen it happen before." It was a while before the chameleon replied. He thought about what Keller said and what frightened him most was how believable it was. They bought those instruments with money that could have gone to fixing up the place or feeding more. She seemed so nice yet from the dark look in Julian's face he couldn't deny some truth to his statement.

"Alright" he finally replied "maybe she is being a bit self centered but she does care about us."

"That makes it worse. She doesn't realise she's doing it."

"Why didn't you come to her about this?"

"I was about to but then the brotherhood came along then she acted like a total bi-"

"Hold on a second" the two stopped on the pavement. "You're new here compared to some of us. Before Dazzler mutant town was a ramshackle, mutants attacking mutants daily, taking others food, some even tried going after the Morlocks claiming they're thieves. Under her there's order, something that I, you or anyone else can't do. What you say is bad but if doing so keeps this place from running to the ground she may deserve it." Julian signed as they continued walking.

"Maybe, but I still don't like it.' suddenly a smile grew on his face. "We're here." the two halted to face a building. On the outside it looked just the same as any other one on the street, but after standing by it a while Vic could hear very muffled sounds coming from it, half electrical and half people. He raised a scaly eyebrow towards his friend. "Come inside." One they entered Victor's look of doubt suddenly warped into a gaping smile.

The walls, bar a few support columns, had been knocked down and in their place games filled the wide open room. Arcade games, in varying degrees of of duct tape applied to the holes, put against the walls and a few table tennis courts and scared pool tables in the middle. Of course when you try to take a shot you would either hit a support beam or someone passing by. A few mutants were fiddling with some games trying to make them work, and were rewarded for their efforts was an electric shock. It was crammed, noisy and smelt funny from all manner of brunt wires, spilt drinks and who-knows-what. Anyone normal person would have turned their nose up at such a place, but these were two teenage boys with time to kill and nothing better to do.

"So how did you come about this place?" Julian didn't answer. Vic turned to find him gazing at a pale skinned girl with a black circle marking over one eye by a pool table, or more specifically how much her top exposed as she leaned to take a shot. He signed before pinching him on the arm. "I said how did you come about this place?"

"I've heard a few rumors but this is the first time I've been. Don't know how long it'll remain but hey, gotta enjoy it while it lasts- OAFF!" the telekinetic bumped into someone, a likely hazard in the crowded hall. "Oh, sorry ma-" The world slowed down in the eyes of Borkowski. The person Julian bumped into was a tall teen with short white hair, around him was a scruffy looking one with brown hair, a crouching slimy boy in a sweater vest and a large round fat mutant. They looked at each other, but slowly scowls started to build on their faces.

_"Oh no!"_ the lizard thought _"I had to drench myself in cola, stick my tongue on cans and lecture Julian to get him this calm. I am not letting them ruin this!"_

"Well then" he said, slipping between the two with his best, or he hoped was his best, friendly smile. "what a coincidence, hey guys. I don't know about you but i'm too tired for fighting, who's up for some games."

"Yeah sounds good." Lance replied and, having the same idea, got between Pietro and Julian. But they weren't having it. They pushed them both aside and stood face to face.

"Let's finish what we started, right here, right now!" Quicksilver declared.

"I couldn't agree more." the two balled fists. The fight was imminent.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" they both screamed, attacking each other with no mercy. A simple fight turned into a blood bath.

The control sticks and buttons on the game they were playing were moving back and forth so quickly you'd have thought they both had super speed. On screen two fighters pummeled each other, each one switching between blocking, spamming and waiting to execute a super with Victor watching. Toad and Blob managed to grab a free pool table, Toad was sticking to a pillar to execute a hard shot while Blob had been using his strength and wide reach to help him, while Lance was waiting for his turn.

"What game is this anyway?" Julian asked, using his powers to hit multiple buttons on after another "I've never heard of it before."

"It's probably just some ripoff fighting game" Pietro replied, using his speed to execute combos faster than any human. "the controls are all copied and the guys move so stiff." The two figures on screen looked like human cyborgs with special powers. As Vic watched he noted the blood effects, that to him seemed a bit overkill. Instead of going away the stains stayed on the screen and the wounds kept bleeding. Frankly he found it more sickening than entertaining.

"Oh you're going down!" the speedster proclaimed as he unleashed a move that lowered the telekinetic's character's health to a minimum. Now was time for the finishing move. Julian sighed, he knew he lost but he couldn't really accuse him of cheating since they were both using their powers.

"No don't" said a voice. Julian looked surprised, the voice came from his character. He would have dismissed the begging as a part of the game trying to be realistic, were it not for what it said next. "I'm a mutant too! They're taking us-" Whatever the sprite was trying to say it was cut short by Pietro's finish. The screen listed the scoring and totals but Quicksilver was too busy gloating to read.

"Heh, better than you here and in real life!"

"Did you hear what my guy said?"

"Hmmm, no, I couldn't hear it over the sound of how awesome I am!" Julian glared in response, but it was short lived as his mind trailed back to the game. "Vic, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Just before my guy died he said something, begging for us to stop."

"Just a pre-programed feature."

"But it referred to us as mutants, not humans." that spiked the chameleon's attention. No one here had the tools to reprogram retro games, and even if they did they would spend more time repairing them. He looked at the screen, Julian's character lay there on the red stained floor with sparks coming from his mechanical parts. Neither had an answer and had to let it go after they saw the queue behind them. They moved out of the way and spent a good ten minutes arguing about which game to play next.

"I said get out!" their conversation was stopped as a pale lanky mutant was thrown in front of them. They turned to the source to find a door that was almost unnoticeable in the room and a towering mutant with long brown arms with sharp claws. He had dreadlocks and his face was skull like, glaring at the two with red, almost glowing eyes.

"What do you want?" he snapped harshly, his voice sounding almost metallic.

"Just want to know whats going on in-"

"None of you business!" he interrupted Julian. Inside there was a loud grunt and the sound of a body hitting a wall followed by a cheer.

"Fight club eh?" Julian continued "what does it take to-" Suddenly the mutant grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall, watching him gasp for air as his feet dangled.

"Listen runt, if you know whats good of you you'll forget this place." the human looking mutant struggled in his grip, too much pain and not enough air to think about his powers. His eyes rolled back-

"Get away from him!" Vic grabbed the arm he held Julian by, pushing it down and squeezing his sharp claws into his skin, trying to get the bouncer to let go. Skull face struggled for a bit against him before letting the telekinetic go. As Julian lay on the floor trying to regain his breath skull-face glared at the chameleon.

"You've got muscle kid, but ya gonna need a whole lot more to get in the cage." Julian got up and stormed right to his face, trying not to pant too much.

"What if we just want to watch?"

"Come back when you have your height in green." he stormed to the door and slammed it shut. Only then did the black haired mutant slouch to his knees and continued to pant.

"Thanks, I owe you one." the lizard nodded before looking concerned.

"Cage fights,between mutants? Dazzler needs to know." before he could storm off Julian grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold on there." Vic was about to object but Keller beat him to it. "this place is the hub of mutants and we're the first to find out about this? Skull face there could have called some guys to take us out when we leave or move the place before we even have a chance to tell Ms Disco."

"Move the place?"

"They managed to smuggle a cage, retro games and a huge crowd of people without anyone noticing. Besides, we have no idea how many bouncers like him are in there."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Quick reconnaissance of the place, get inside, check it out, then get her via flight."

"That's a terrible idea, all it does is fuel your seemingly endless thirst for adrenaline."

"You can't deny my points though." It took a minute before he agreed, partly due to the points he raised and partly because the way Julian was saying it he was probably going to do it anyway. But he hesitated, looking at his hand in thought. "What is it?"

"I don't know, there was something about Skull's arm." Keller raised an eyebrow as if to say 'go on'. "When I was holding onto him I was sticking my claws into him, just enough to hurt yet he didn't flinch. Also when I touched him his arm felt cold, I mean my bloods slightly colder than most so I know how hot a humans suppose to be."

"Could his mutation be like yours, cold blooded?" he shrugged in response.

"Possibly, but I'm not sure. Anyway back to the point how do you hope to get in with him on the other side." the telekinetic smiled as he raised his hand covered in the aura of his power.

"Well he did say to come back with our height in green."

* * *

"Yeah, short green and scaly and the other has black hair, pale skin and a red jacket." Skull-face said into a earpiece, waiting before he replied. "If you can, try and bring back the lizard, he could be interesting in the ring, thanks 'Breaker." He hung up and was starting to make his way back to the ring, when there was a knocking at the door. He waited for a moment before walking again. But it continued, louder and with an annoying beat. Even when he got to the bustle of other people, still keeping an eye on the door, he could hear it, steadily getting more and more irritating. Eventually he had enough, strode over and slammed it open.

"You bet that's real fun-" but he was yelling to no-one. The very instant he opened the door the knocking stopped, all he got were a few odd looks from the patrons. That's what he saw. What he didn't see was a set of clothes that seemed to be on an invisible man sticking to the ceiling and crawl through the door above the bouncer's head. Using his quick speed Victor got across before skull closed the door. As he was about to close it Vic clapped his hands behind him, not too loud to give him away but enough to make him turn his head. While he was looking the other way a green glowing adolescence floated through the doorway with a sly smile. It quickly evaporated as Skull turned around but he quickly moved himself upwards, floating in an emerald glow above him undetected. He was over his height in green.

Both mutants looked at each other with a scene of achievement, following Skull-face as he walked back down the corridor. Once he was gone and they though it was safe they dropped down.

"Shame your camouflage doesn't work on your clothes too." the lizard looked down.

"Not all of us can have powers like yours."

"W-wait I didn't mean it like that-" Vic flashed him a smile, showing he didn't mean it like that. Julian returned it. "well it's only natural for others to be super jealous of my awesome powers." Before they could continue they were shaken by an enormous cheer that came from a large crowd, mostly non-mutants, looking over a pit.

As the two moved in, carful to make sure skull-face wasn't looking, they saw that the cage fight was more like a pit brawl, a circular metal pit with a earthy floor and metal grating placed on top to prevent the bystanders getting involved. Floodlights hung from the ceiling and some walls, all focused on the pit. Bellow there were two fighters, obviously mutants, both large and mean looking. Both of them wore only jeans had hard skin, rocky skin. Not just skin but their entire bodies were made of rock, the first was comprised of grey rock with a mostly human appearance of a large, bald teenager. The other was more a light brown/yellow rock and had a more mutated look sprouting four red eyes covered by a metal helmet and rocky spines protruding from his shoulders.

Suddenly all the lights moved from the pit to a platform set rather precariously above it. Standing there was a woman with fair skin and white hair, but her most striking feature was her arms, six in total on her body. Her clothing consisted of jeans with grey furry boots and a blue sleeveless top She held a microphone in one hand with the others preforming dramatic movements with her words.

"Welcome one and all to another thrilling match. I'm your host, Spiral and tonight we had two of the toughest mutants out there, hoping to climb up back to the top we have the immovable obelisk, the outrageous maverick, Onyxx!" the four eyed mutant roared followed by a small cheer from the crowd. "He will face our newest challenger, who's performances have made him the fastest climbing competitor we've ever seen, he topples mountains, he crushes the weak, he is Rockslide!" The grey stone mutant gave a roar followed by a larger cheer from the audience. Onyxx looked decidedly nervous.

"Guess he's the fan favourite." Julian muttered to Vic as the round began. Both charged at each other, locking their hands together, each set of arms trembled from the strain, grains broke off on their bodies in place of sweat. But it was becoming apparent who was winning as Rockslide pushed even harder, forcing him to step back. Onyxx broke off and threw a punch aiming at his face, but Rockslide turned, letting it hit his shoulder. He returned the favor with an uppercut to the jaw, sending him flying into the air. The crowd started to cheer before he even hit the floor. The granite giant waited until he got up before they continued, something both bystander mutants thought strange, considering the atmosphere.

Onyxx wasted no time charging his opponent, knocking into him with his spiked shoulder. But he didn't topple. He planted his feet down and grasped the four eyed fighter with both hands. The crowd was silenced from seeing his next move. Rockslide roared as he flexed his mussels of stone, lifting Onyxx above his head. This silence was followed by a monstrous cheer from the crowd. He threw him to the ground with a impact that vibrated across the whole room. Before he could recover he was on him again, grabbing his leg and arm, twisting and pulling them in a powerful hold.

After hardly a second a bell rang to show the match was over. On the edge where Rockslide celebrated there was roaring and howling, on Onyxx's side people booed and threw rubbish. Julian noted Six-arms had moved off the stand and was next to the loser. She was yelling, but the crowd was too loud to make out the words. However once he saw her slide her index finger across her throat the message was all too clear. He told Vic but before he could reply the next round started with a prideful looking Rockslide and a nervous looking Onyxx.

The second round began with the latter charging last rounds winner. It was short-lived but ferocious round, Onyxx throwing fist after fist as if they were on fire, Rockslide blocking each one, no matter how powerful they were they became easy to predict. The crowd got more and more restless with the sandstone giant's performance but cheered when the his opponent delivered a few blows. Then as Onyxx was staggering Rockslide grabbed him, flipped the immensely heavy fighter upside down and delivered a pile driver. Everyone, wrestlers, crowd and Spiral, knew it was over.

"Another win for Rockslide!" Spiral shouted through her microphone. The victor was too busy basking in the crowds roar to notice the expression of terror on the loser, only slightly hidden by his helmet, on the loser. "And as for Onyxx, well you all know what happens to the losers, don't you?" Rockslide stopped celebrating when he heard Spirals words, finally noticing the terrified mutant. "Reese, make some grit for the winter." Walking up beside her was a large man with a human looking body, save for the massive arm on his side. It was blue, bloated with three fingers on the end, if they could be counted as fingers. He raised said arm towards Onyxx, to frightened to move, and a blue glow started to form at the end. Julian knew what was next. He hands started glowing, ready to lift him up-

But he didn't need too. Before he could blow their cover the blast from his arm fired. But at the last second Rockslide sprinted and tackled the frozen fighter away from the blast. As the burn marks smoldered at the spot they were standing the audience and Spiral were silenced. However it wasn't long before she was gritting her teeth and the crowd started booing.

"What's the meaning of this Rockslide?" she shouted, so loud she didn't need the microphone.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" He responded "you said no one would die!"

"I said you're not expected to kill contestants. I, however, can."

"Then I don't want a part of it, lets get out of here." He directed the last part at surprised, but very grateful, Onyxx. "Hey, open the cage!" The spectators grew restless, Spiral realized if she didn't do something quick they would turn on her. Her face resumed a grin.

"Very well, if you won't play by my rules I'll just bring in someone who does. Resse, call in the elephant." the mutant picked up a device from his belt and pressed a red button on the side. As soon as he did so the wall nearest the two rock mutants screeched open, scraping down with the deafening tone of metal against metal. Beyond the doorway, only darkness.

"Ha, you think I'm scared of an elephant?" Rockslide shouted, confident grin on his rocky visage. But he stopped when he saw Onyxx, despite having his former opponent helping him he looked as scared as ever. He knew something Rockslide didn't. Then the footsteps came, heavy, loud, long strides between each step. In the dark a shape formed, a very big shape. When the shape came into the light Vic, Julian and Rockslide all had the same expression of awe, fearful awe.

The 'elephant' wasn't an animal. It was a mutant, one of tremendous size, dwarfing the already imposing Rockslide who could see as far as his belly without looking up. He was a cross between a wooly mammoth and a human, with shaggy brown fur all over him, human hands and body, an elephants face including a long trunk and two immense tusks, white as bone, from his mouth. He wore a pair of trousers, held up with a rope, that had too many X's in the label to count and no shoes at all. His beady eyes regarded stone giants, or stone dwarfs to him, before raising his trunk and trumpeting a deafening call. Followed by a equally deafening cheer from the audience, minus two spectators.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, lets see if he's still so chivalrous after Mammomax makes a few dents in him!" Spiral shouted.

"Mammomax? That's the best you could think of?" Rockslide mocked. The mammoth grinned before charging the monolith. The charge was so sudden he didn't have time to block before he was knocked across the arena into the opposite wall, airborne the entire time. Onyxx quickly ran away from the woolly titan, the latter didn't mind, he was too focused on Rockslide. "Oh, now you've asked for it!" The granite mutant struggled up, dust and gravel falling off at his sides. Cracks etched all across his body, only getting worse as he stood up.

"He's not seriously thinking of continuing?" Victor asked to Julian. He only narrowed his eyes as they watched the cracked giant charge. His opponent copied him, ivory tusks in front, ready to skewer even his hard body. The point of impact was close. They were going to collide. But at the last second Rockslide twisted to his left, surprising Mammomax with the sudden agility. He grabbed his right tusk, pulling it with him with all the force of his run. The elephant yelled in agony as he continued to push, forcing him onto the ground. But he wasn't out, he slid his trunk around Rockslide's leg, a quick pull knocked him over. In a race to get back up Mammomax won, trunk still around his opponents leg he pulled more ferociously, lifting him up almost above his own height before throwing him to the ground again on his back. This time he didn't get up in time. Mammomax slammed one foot down on his stomach, his weight alone holding the titan down. Rockslide struggled under the weight, trying to break free. Above him the elephant chuckled to himself, clenching his fist, holding it high and threw it down. Strong enough to smash stone, strong enough to kill him. Rockslide closed his eyes-

Suddenly a flash of light lit the arena. A blast of green in the vague shape of a fist hit Mammomax in the stomach. Feeling the enormous weight gone the granite giant opened his eyes, tilting his head further back to where the blast came from. His eyes saw an upside down image of a hole in the cage and standing in the centre a teen with black hair and a green outline to his body. He floated down to him followed by a scaly lizard mutant with a mohawk comprised of spikes. Said lizard offered his hand to help him up. He accepted it, finding him surprisingly strong as he got back on his feet.

"Don't know who you guys are but thanks for the assist." he thanked them. All there turned to a groan across the arena. Mammomax was recovering.

"You still good to go?" Julian asked. Rockslide balled his fist and punched into his hand, grinning as he did it. The telekinetic took that as a yes.

"Who are they?" She yelled at Resse, clenching all her fists in anger. "How did they get in?" The large mutant shrugged, causing his boss to girt her teeth. In the crowds mutterings spread like wildfire. Some thought it was part of the act, others that the X-men had found the place. Only one was silent. A mutant with long arms ending in sharp claws and a skull-like face. He narrowed his red eyes at the interlopers as if calculating how may pieces he could tear them into.

"Who did that?" Bellowed Mammomax, spreading his ears across in anger, his trunk blowing dust around with his heavy breathing. His beady eyes regarded the trio, zeroing in on Julian before he straitened up, bringing his trunk and face up towards the ceiling. A gurgling could be heard coming from his body towards his mouth. Before any of them could react he threw himself forward like he was about to be sick. But instead of vomit out came a green glob hurtling right at them. They had no time to feel grossed or surprised, just dive away as the blob hit the wall, Said wall began to bubble from the acidic blob, metal melting away onto the floor, then the ground beyond that giving way until a hole formed, smoking at the edges. All three looked at the hole. Then each other. Then Mammomax.

"Didn't see that one coming." Vic commented. Before they could say anything else Mammomax began to charge and the trio acted. Julian flew off to the left, Rockslide to the right and Vic jumped onto the wall then crawled on the top of the cage. The mammoth slowed down, looking left and right, trying to decide which one he wanted to smash the most. Finally he looked up at the lanky lizard, now right above him. Borkowski raised, or in this case lowered, his fist at him. The elephant only laughed.

"You've got to be joking." The chameleon narrowed his eyes before leaping at him, punching him on the base of his trunk. He stumbled back a step from the shock as Vic landed in front of him. Mammomax punched, only for him to jump over it, onto his fist and leaped up to deliver another punch bellow his eye. This time he stood strong when taking the blow. He swiped his hand in his direction, the lizard jumped again, grabbing hold of his left tusk, using it to vault himself into the air to get back on the ceiling. It would have worked had he not seen it coming. Vic felt the mammoth's trunk around his leg, bringing him back down to earth with a thud.

As Victor struggled to get up Mammomax raised his pillar-like leg, ready to crush the dazed mutant. At the last second Victor found himself enveloped in a green aura which pulled him away, leaving only a crater where he once was. Julian brought his friend up to him, earning him the full attention of a scowling elephant. Which made it all the more easy for Rockslide to sneak up and ram him in the back. The force made the titan stumble onto all fours but didn't make him any less dangerous. He twisted around, ivory weapons sweeping right into the granite goliath, knocking him over.

Julian flew strait at the elephant, ramming his fist into his face. But even with his powers amplifying each blow it was just annoying bug bites on Mammomax's tough skin. Luckily for Julian his flight didn't make him as easy to squash. He swatted his right arm, he flew over. To the right, he zipped under. His long reach was just out of reach.

"What's the matter Dumbo?" the telekinetic taunted "can't you fly like me?" that short moment cost him. As he flew in about to swerve past him the mammoth locked his beady eyes on him. Bringing in both hands he slammed his palms together where the black haired boy was hovering. The monstrous clap sent echos across the stadium. When he took them apart the telekinetic's light flickered as he fell hard on the floor.

"Julian!" Vic yelled, reaching his friend in one huge leap, managing to snatch him up and leap away again to avoid their opponents fist. The trio regrouped at a safe distance the beast regarding them from afar.

"How is he?" Rockslide asked, concerned for the complete stranger.

"Julian. Julian! Can you hear me?" Vic called to him, cradling his head in his reptilian arms. A second later the mutant's blue eyes fluttered open.

"Uhgg, did we win?"

"Incoming!" Rockslide shouted. Luckily the shout was enough to jolt Keller back to his senses, otherwise the acid ball would have hit him. Mammomax charged again but even the stony Rockslide was more agile than him and he found himself almost hitting the wall before he stopped.

"So, any ideas to take him down?" Rockslide asked "just dodging his fists and loogies doesn't seem to be working."

"Attacking him one at a time is stupid" Borkowski stated "we need a plan to attack him all at once." Julian started glowing again, floating above them.

"No time for a plan" he stated "just hit him hard and fast." With Mammomax on the charge again Victor had no time to question what he said. Rockslide belted towards the elephant and they collided. Their hands locked, each one pushing against the other but from experience both knew the larger one will win. But just as the granite giant was about to give in the chameleon mutant jumped onto his shoulder and from there onto their opponent's face. With his feet keeping him in place at the base of the trunk he raised two fingers, one from each hand, and gave a quick poke to each of his eyes. In an instant the titan broke apart, his hands reflexed strait to his eyes, the fact Vic's fingertips were mutated into claws was an extra incentive.

The green mutant jumped off his face, just avoiding his huge rough hands, and Rockslide continued his attack. He delivered a blow to his left side when suddenly a streak of light flew in and hit his right shoulder. The granite man struck the elephants stomach before Julian came round for another blow to his face. By then the pain in Mammomax's eyes had subsided and the pain from his body was growing. He took one step forward, about two or three human steps, and swept his tusks out, hoping to gorge out anyone close enough. All three move back, but they all saw the look in his eyes. Bloodshot, wrathful. A rouge elephant.

"I think we just made him more ticked." Rockslide stated.

"No, really?" said an wall-crawling Vic, heavy in sarcasm. The mammoth trumpeted and erupted into full charge, acidic drool seeping from his open mouth. He slammed into the stone mutant, who was trying as much to avoid his fists as he was the acid drool. Suddenly Victor dropped from the ceiling, grabbing onto their opponent's left tusk. Using his weight he spun two full circles before letting go and planting his feet into his face. The distraction was enough for him to lose concentration on Rockslide, allowing the latter to break free. Mammomax moved to grab the gecko but he leaped off his face, only to be replaced by a green glowing fist the next second.

Julian's power amplified his blow, knocking him to the left. Then the granite giant threw a punch, knocking him to the right. Left blow, right blow. Left, right. The constant bombardment was beginning to take its toll. With every fist the mammoth toppled a little bit more, he had taken so much punishment this sudden flurry was too much. In one last attempt he flung his arms forward, blocking the stoney fists of Rockslide but from the ceiling dropped an all to familiar mutant. Landing on the top of his head the chameleon put both scaled fists together into one and with all his wiry strength slammed it on his forehead.

That was the last blow. With his eyes dazed and his mussels exhausted the goliath stumbled backwards and fell to the floor, the impact casing the bars of the cage to vibrate. Vic jumped off as he was being to tilt but landed in time to feel the elephant fall, almost falling over himself. All three mutants grouped together exchanging smiles and high fives, but Borkowski's grin dropped just as soon as it arrived.

"OK, new problem." Vic stated, looking around wide eyed. The others followed his lead and saw the problem, or rather problems. In the time it took them to take down Mammomax spiral's goons had been preparing themselves. The cage retracted, allowing openings for them to drop down. First was the bulky one she called Reese, instantly aiming his weird arm, glowing blue with energy. Next a new thug with pale skin, sunken eyes and a mohawk. His mutation manifested as gem like stone in the center of his chest, although the trio were too busy eyeing the dual pistols he was holding, but they weren't normal guns. These looked like futuristic laser guns, the kind only agencies like S.H.I.E.L.D. could afford. Skull-face also dropped down baring his claws, his glowing red eyes were paper thin slits. He raised one claw from his right and and moved it across his throat, the meaning was clear. Finally from the top of her podium dropped Spiral, a sword in each of her lower arms, both as sharp as the glare she was giving them. Her mouth was twisted into a ugly half smile-half frown.

"I would like to ask you to reconsider your resignation Vaccarro" It took Julian and Vic a few seconds to realise she was talking to Rockslide. "you and your friends little performance has been a hit with the crowd." The boys had been so focused on the battle they forgot about the viewing audience. Looking around they saw happy faces, each one enjoying the bloodsport they were providing. Julian's gut twisted, they had been entertaining these sick people all this time without realising. He clenched his fists, blood boiling. "However, judging by the annoyingly heroic actions you've pulled I'm guessing the answer's no."

"I dunno" the granite giant shrugged "any chance of a raise?" Both his allies turned to glare daggers into Vaccarro's. "Kidding guys!"

"You seem awfully relaxed about facing four people just dying to tear us to pieces." Vic commented, not dropping his glare. Rockslide only laughed.

"We just took down the worlds most endangered mutant, these are just four dues with some fancy guns and knives." The giant gloated "what's his name... Julian, lifts them up and I punch them to kingdom come. Easy peasy." Spiral's mouth returned to full smile as she took out a remote with a large red button and pressed it. All around the mutants heard mechanical sounds, gears whirling, steel shifting. Holes opened up around the top of the cage and out of those holes came guns, laser guns like Mohawk's pistols, only these were business sized, extra powerful, laser sighted and the instant they were set up they all aimed at the unfortunate trio.

"Oh crap." Rockslide cheerful demeanor quickly deflated.

"Nice going genius." Vic droned back.

"Oh come on, we can still win this. Julian, throw a forcefield around us." Keller looked him.

"Uh... how?" Vaccarro's face was human enough for a look of surprise to be visible.

"Don't you telepaths all know forcefield's? Isn't it reflex or something?"

"One, I'm a telekinetic. Two, I have no idea how to make a forcefield." the giant was silent for a moment.

"O... K... then we've got a problem." Spiral held up the remote.

"Five."

"Come on, you can make giant fists" Rockslide began to look more nervous "surly you can make a forcefield."

"I don't know how-"

"Learn quickly!"

"Four."

"Then grab the remote!" Julian raised his hand and Vic prepared to jump to the remote. In they hardly noticed the sweat that was building on their. But before either could the three goons blocked their path, no way to get through.

"Any move you make and I'll go strait to one." Spiral warned. Each mutant's eyes flicked this way and that, sweat built on their foreheads if their mutation allowed it.

"Three."

"Come on, forcefield, do it!" Julian raised his hands at the giant's request. A faint green glow sprouted around them but quickly collapsed. Again. It faded. "Try harder!"

"Two."

"I don't see you helping!" Keller shouted, partly in effort to keep himself together. Vic was already frozen in horror. Rockslide glanced back and forth. There was no-where to hide. If they attacked they would be blocked. If they use their powers they would just fire the lasers. All three. United in terror. The multi-armed woman smiled.

"On-"

BOOM! An explosion shook the far side of the arena. Everyone, mutants, spectators and Spiral's troops spun around. Each face wide eyed and caught off guard. Out of the thick dust came half a dozen people, running in with their guns, normal ones, raised. Their uniform was unmistakable. Police, clad for combat, even against mutants.

"Wow" the granite mutant said, the tension dropping from his voice "I've never been so glad to see cops in my life." In a matter of seconds the crowd began yelling, panicking over their discovery, running to any exits. Spiral gritted her teeth, her anger now directed at the other intruders.

"Bonebreaker, take them down!" the mohawk mutant raised one of his pistols, glowing bright with energy, at one of the officers. Before he could fire, and far before the trio could react, a shot sounded. A bullet cut through the air into the pistol, making it explode in front of Bonebreaker. He stumbled back, grabbing his burnt hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a voice. Everyone turned to a new officer coming out of the hole. He had dark skin and hair with a large 'M' tattoo on his face. The smoking gun in his hand confirmed he was the one who shot.

"Who are you?" Spiral snarled.

"Names Bishop, now come quietly or we'll take you by force."

**And that's all for now.**

**Load of new mutants, plus the OC Sir Modengreen of zGreece, can you spot all the cameos?**

**I know your bond to have a ton of questions. What's Bishop doing in the past? Aren't the Reavers cyborgs and not mutants? Will the brotherhood ever get a break in my fic?**

**All will be revealed at my next update time, round about the next solar eclipse :D**

**As always thank you my faithful reviewers, you're a wonderful bunch**


End file.
